Zootopia: Parallel lines
by Arcticfox66
Summary: 2 years after the infamous savage case. Nick and Judy became the best of friends and the best cops arround. the city is safer than ever. Everything is sweet and roses for our protagonists but what if life is planning to throw a curve at them? What if this curve brings insecurities, egoism and mis-understanding? What if there is another girl? Our heroes are about to find out.
1. Voyerur

**Zootopia: Parallel lines**

 **Chapter 1: Voyeur**

2 years before the Savage case.

The sun was set high in the sky, the cool breeze of the morning soared over the shinning buildings and sky scrapers below. The weather was always good and pleasant during summer at this hour of the day. Except if you were one of the many animals that lived in Zootopia, the chaotic city was always moving. The sound of Cars of many sizes and the magical symphony of thousands of animals talking and yelling. It doesn't matter if it was winter at 5 am or summer at 6pm. You could find any kind of animal doing any kind of thing, from the biggest elephant to the smallest shrew, from a street vendor selling oddities and trinkets to bankers and elite business executives, from prey to predator. It was Zootopia after all, you can be anything. The city was alive.

It was a busy day, Monday 10 am. Every animal was rushing and running to arrive on time to their jobs or tasks. In a big city like Zootopia, you need a lot of gears and cogs to keep the metropolis up and running. One of these gears was the FBI Central Headquarters, which was located at the center of the city, downtown.

The Building was a large structure, mirror glass covering every wall and a modest amount of green areas surrounding it, the building raised from the ground up to 80 stories tall. It was an impressive view to any animal passing by.

At the entrance of the building, in a chair that was at the edge of the lobby, a female artic fox was waiting patiently. " _Special Agent Vivian Carter"_ was displayed on her ID strapped to her belt. Her fur was white as Ivory except for the black tips of her ears and tail, her frame was slim and elegant, wide hips and noticeable chest. The Vixen was quite beautiful but what shined above all her features where her eyes. Two piercing ice blue orbs that seemed to shine with the sun light. Her gaze was something many animals adore, and many others fear.

Vivian was starting to feel impatient. Scrolling through her phone, playing with the zipper of her grey coat, counting how many titles were on the floor, double checking the documents she was holding. Her patience was being tested. Every now and then she took a quick glimpse at her wrist watch, only to be hit by the reality that only 30 seconds have passed since she last checked the time.

"Where the hell is she?" said to herself. She was about to make a call on her smart phone when the animal she was waiting for appeared at the sliding doors in front of her. A tall Female wolf stepped in. This Wolf was Black as the night, her ears rosed high with pointy tips. A serious face combined with a long and solid muzzle make her look menacing. The hairs on the back of her head and neck were thick enough to form a wavy mane. And her most menacing and breath-taking feature, a pair of big amber eyes. Her gaze only say one thing, death. She was a mix of beauty and danger. No doubt why she was the chief in command of this agency.

Samantha Varkkas, her name was enough to send a wave of shivers to every criminal, or whoever stands in her way, FBI staff included. Every animal respected and feared her…except for this little white fox which jumped off her seat and followed without hesitation.

"Sam! Hey wait!" said Vivian while the wolf just kept walking towards the elevator without even looking at her.

"Morning, Vivian" said Samantha with a tone of discomfort in her voice. The Vixen managed to keep with the wolf pace.

"Morning…..So, did you reconsider what I said yesterday?" Carter asked with a hint of desperation.

Samantha hearing this just sighed. "Again with this, Vivian?" replied, a little annoyed by the sudden question.

Samantha pressed the elevator button. It was on the 55th floor so it will take a couple of minutes. She took a long breath and mentally prepared herself for the upcoming conversation.

"Aww come on! Just answer the question, Sam." Said Vivian.

"How many times in a single week I have to tell you? IM NOT INTERESTED." Said the wolf.

"But Sam! This is our guy! He is extremely talented!" Replied in defense.

"For the last time, NO! How many times do we have to go through this? It has been 2 years and you just keep talking about this guy….Frank? Jim? Whatever his name is."

The doors made an audible chime and opened. The elevator was spacious and as the rest of the building, it was made of glass giving a 360° view. Samantha stepped in followed by Vivian. In a fast and almost monotonous move Samantha pressed the "78" button and the doors closed. The small room quickly started to ascend.

"His name is Nick. Nick Wilde for your information." Vivian corrected her fellow boss.

"Whatever, He is just another delinquent with cheap card tricks and fast hands"

"You know that's not true. He is a Con-artist, one of the best out there. I´ve been watching him for…a while, and I know that he has the qualifications and potential to be a great acquisition. Here, take a look." Explained the vixen while shuffling the bunch of documents she was carrying. Finally finding the desired document she restrained the paper in the face of Samantha "Look! He was able to fool the _Blazers_ leader. Fooling him completely by selling him a bunch of junk which he thought were car parts, earning at least 8000 bucks in the process. 8000 for selling a bunch of old boxes!" The fox said excitedly.

Samantha, Lowered the sheet of paper with her paw.

"I don't care if he fooled a gang leader. He is still a cheap con artist, Vivian, and he is NOT qualified for the job"

The room chimed again indicating they have reached their floor. When the door opened they were greeted by what it seemed to be a tiny city inside the building, the FBI HQ. Animals walked here and there, phones ringing, printers and scanners working endlessly. It was like the inside of an ant hill, every animal made something different that made possible other animal´s job. The combinations of all these actions made possible the total security of zootopia in a deeper level. Something that even the ZPD can't do.

Samantha made her way through all of the staff and agents with Vivian at her tail, but the stubborn fox didn't stop talking about the same subject. Which made the wolf visibly annoyed.

Samantha office was a big room that was above all the cubicles and desks. Some large and slick glass stairs connected her office with the lower level. It showed that she has authority to all the staff.

Climbing the stairs with the non-stop talking fox behind, she opened the door and felt a little relieved of seeing her familiar work space. Her office was her sanctuary, her second home.

The office was the opposite of modest, it was big and spacious. 2 of the walls were adorned with photos, medals and alike. Some sofas and a coffee desk in one corner, a flat screen in the opposite corner and a big glass desk was placed in the middle of the room with a high end black chair (which looked as comfy as a bed). But the cherry on the cake, was the BIG window that was behind. All the wall was the window, giving a gorgeous look of the city.

The sight of her chair made Samantha smile with relief, only for being interrupted by Vivian which passed through her legs and stood in front of her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Vivian Asked slightly displeased by the lack of interest of the wolf.

"I stopped listening 5 minutes ago" Replied Samantha. Closing the door behind her and heading towards her chair.

"Come on Sam! This guy is perfect!" pleaded the white vixen.

Sitting on her chair and getting comfortable, Samantha gave her a devious grin "My my, it seems that you are falling for him, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn´t be bothering me every day with this"

Vivian went red. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "What?! Me? Falling for him? Pfff nonsense." she replied quickly. Sure, she finds Nick Wilde quite handsome and she might have downloaded a couple of pictures of him in swimsuit outfit from his Furface account and…nah who is she trying to fool? She finds him very attractive but she has to keep that to herself and be professional. Or at least it what she think she´s doing.

"Vivian, I know you since our days on the academy. You are OBSESSED with this fox" chuckled Samantha.

"Im not obsessed. And by that fact that you know me, I know you. Sooooo I know how you feel towards Agent James, It would be a shame if he misses this information don't you think?" Vivian said almost singing the whole phrase.

"Oh hohoho, you are playing with fire here, V." Samantha said almost with a menacing tone

Both of them laughed in unison. It was no secret that Vivian and Samantha were close friends. It was in the days of their training where they met. They were only rookies back then, slowly climbing to be the best. They saw each other as rivals but at the end of the day they became friends from the beginning. It was inevitable but Samantha was the number 1 in everything due her courage and strength. Vivian at the other hand was always the second, but that didn't let her down.

When the laugh died they stood in silence for a moment before Samantha spoke.

"Vivian. Seriously, I need you to focus. Please forget this _Nick Wilde_ once and for all. Your job is to find potential animals that can aid us. Hackers, lawyers, you know the thing. We need this people and your job is to find and bring them. I'm telling you this as your boss and your friend. I´d hate to replace you, V." Samantha said with a serious and concerned tone. She was indeed concerned about this "obsession" her friend suffer.

The vixen just gave up and sighed heavily "Ok, you win. I'll stop…"

"Thank you, V…Now get back to work!" yelled the wolf.

With a smile, Vivian just chuckled "Yes ma'am!" replied with an exaggerated salute. Exciting the office.

Just a moment after closing the door with a grin on her face she spoke to herself

"Sure, I'll give up…in your dreams, Sam."

With that she went to her office in the lower level. Spying the Con-artist again through the screen of a computer, waiting for him to make something that could convince her friend to recruit him once and for all.

* * *

4 years later

The evening was lovely in tundra town. The cold atmosphere gave the oddly sensation of the need to embrace your partner and to seek warmth. It was a popular place among lovers. That's why it was also a very popular place for the best restaurants and jewelry stores. It was a win win for everyone. You could take your date for dinner to a fancy restaurant and after that what is better way to satisfy your mate but with a nice gift? Maybe a gold ring or a diamond could do the trick.

One of the finest jewelry stores of all was the _Goldenheart Jewelry_. Only the elites buy their fancy metal there. From pop stars to politicians. It was a spotlight for sure.

The building was quite impressive. The Russian like structure stood in a corner of a very transited avenue. With large windows, golden details all over the place and a pleasant lighting.

The security however, wasn't exactly good. Because this place was so popular and visible that vandalism and crime in general was alien near the store. The Security guards were well aware of this fact, giving them the chance to sit back and take a nap because, who would be stupid enough to steal from this store?

Inside the store, all sort of animals where browsing and admiring the craftsmanship of the many jewelry items. Rings, Necklaces, Watches, Rubies, you could go on and on, the place was an oasis for luxury.

Near a display, a rabbit with a long white coat was watching some of the collars on a display. A staff employee which was a lioness, caught the potential customer and rushed to provide her some information about the items shown.

"Is there something that caught your eye, miss? We have plenty of designs aside from those." The lioness said with a sweet voice.

"No thanks, only watching" Replied the rabbit with a rude tone.

The lioness felt the response and simply turn around and left the customer be. Not everyone was in the mood while browsing these goods, though to herself.

The lioness spotted another potential customer. This time, a fox with black shades and a black jacket. He was eyeing some rings lazily.

The lioness again, focused on doing her job, spoke to the fox.

"Good evening sir, May I help you with something? You seem to be interested in our spring collection of rings, I may suggest you other designs if you wish"

The fox didn't turn his gaze and simply replied "No thanks sweetheart, Just checking."

Again, the lioness was surprised by the way this customer cut her. Two negative customers in a row. " _Today's not my day" she thought_ to herself. And with that she returned to her post beside a ring display.

It was odd. The rabbit and the Fox just kept lollygagging, not doing anything in particular, it was like they were waiting for someone or something, " _should I call security?"_ The lioness thought for a second. She was about to call the security manager when a commotion outside the building caught her attention.

A Black van suddenly halted in front of the door, making the wheels scream in protest of such violent stop. Suddenly the back doors of the vehicle slammed open and 4 large animals rushed towards the door. 2 Bulls, a wolf and a tiger. They were all dressed in black with tactical vests and gas masks, and the worst part, they were armed with shotguns.

It was too fast, they opened the door and immediately knocked down the 2 wolf guards with the butt of their guns. And before anyone could react, the tiger shot to the ceiling with his gun. A loud BANG made everyone scream and seek for shelter.

"NOBODY MOVE!" yelled the tiger, pointing his gun to the Armadillo manager which was behind a counter. "DON'T YOU DARE TO SET THE ALARM OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" and with that order, the manager just froze.

The 2 bulls started hunting down for anyone that wanted to play the hero. They just pointed the gun at whoever stood up and yell to stay on the ground. With a shotgun in game, it worked like a charm.

Meanwhile the wolf was breaking the displays and grabbing all the goods as fast as he could. And he was fast.

The employees and customers were terrified. Frozen in place and begging for mercy. The two bulls where very cautious and did their job very efficiently.

One of them spotted someone that didn't drop to the ground, a rabbit, she was facing one display giving her back to the bull.

"Hey you! Yes you, rabbit! On the ground or I'll use your fur as a scarf!" Yelled the bull, but the rabbit was not even responding.

"I'm talking to you!" He stepped closer. He was about to grab her shoulder when suddenly the rabbit spun around at a tremendous speed with a taser gun in her hand. "Good night" replied the bunny girl. The bull wasn't able to do anything when two cables flew from the gun to his chest, yelping in pain and falling to the ground unconscious with an audible thud.

The other 3 thugs turn their heads to their fallen comrade. What they say made their blood turn cold. A full sized bull was taken down by a rabbit, but not any rabbit. The Rabbit dropped her white coat revealing a Police uniform. And it was not any bunny cop, it was THE BUNNY COP every criminal feared, Judy Hopps.

With this, the other bull panicked and pointed his gun at her. But suddenly, he felt all his limbs turn heavy. Lowering his gaze to his body, he spotted a dart that was stuck in his arm. And soon after, he couldn´t stand by himself anymore. With a loud thud he was on the ground as well.

The other two thugs turned their heads to the other side only to find a fox wielding a dart gun.

"Not so fast, buddy" replied the fox with a mockery tone.

The robbers then realized something, the dart gun had two barrels. And two barrels meant two darts. So the fox had another one already loaded.

The Wolf tried his best to aim his gun at him but the fox was faster and managed to shoot the last dart directly to the wolf's nose. In a split second the wolf was down.

Finally the tiger decided to do what was the best for him. RUN!

"Screw it!" said the Tiger.

He threw the shotgun and ran towards the main entrance. But he forgot about something, rabbits are damn fast.

"Stop right there!" The bunny yelled. And with that she sprung and ran towards the last burglar.

The tiger didn't stand a chance because he was so focused on opening the door that he didn't realize that the bunny somehow managed to cut the distance between him and his fallen companion, and in a blink of an eye, the only thing he could see was a pair of fuzzy feet connecting to his face with a force of a big league player.

With that, all the four Robbers where down.

"Nice kick there, carrots. Remind me to never upset you" said the fox.

The bunny in question just chuckled "You better keep your word, nick. And nice aim by the way" Pointing the two unconscious animals with darts strapped to their bodies.

"I never miss. We better call backup, I hate cleaning up our mess" replied the fox with a dry laugh while Judy called for their fellow officers to aid them with the " _clean up_ ".

* * *

30 minutes later.

The Scene was chaotic, the once peaceful store that was full of rich customers spending their cash on luxuries now lay surrounded by a small army of cops. The street nearby was closed with a yellow tape displaying "ZPD" and some officers re-directing the incoming traffic of vehicles.

The ZNN was on the scene as well, covering the recent accomplishment of their beloved city police department.

The ZPD made a small perimeter around the scene. A large blue van was parked with its back doors wide open ready to receive 4 criminals now, handcuffed and immobilized.

The one directing the orchestra was a large and tall water Buffalo, his name was well known around the city, chief Bogo. Big, Strong and aggressive. His methods were always rough but surprisingly effective.

The buffalo was making sure all the evidence was collected and analyzed by his officers. Sighing heavily with relieve while taking a killing gaze to one of the bulls that was arrested, making said bull tremble in fear, chuckling to himself in the process.

He was glad that this was over because it has been months since this small gang of animals were causing trouble. Well timed and effective robberies of all kinds all over a city. They could never catch these criminals no matter what they do, he was about to ask for help to what he hates most, the FBI. But he realized that the solution laid in his very precinct. His ace under the sleeve, a Bunny and a Fox.

He hated to admit it but the truth was in plain sight. Since the famous Savage case 2 years ago, officer Judy Hopps became one of the best cops the city had, and also, the best he have ever seen all over his career. She was brave and full of enthusiasm, something that lacked many cops these days. Also she was stubborn and thick headed but sometimes this is what it's needed. And that was proven to him many times before.

He also knew that she couldn't do all the work alone. She would need a partner, and said partner was a good looking fox, Officer Nick Wilde. Bogo hated this fox to the bone due his attitude and his peculiar issue with following the law (not to mention his past as a con artist) but he had to admit it, this fox was a good cop. He knew every goon and crook of the city. He knew exactly where to find what you needed. The fox also could think as a criminal and give the ZPD a valuable edge. But what make Nick Wilde a valuable asset to the ZPD, and was the reason why Bogo didn't kill him, was his ability to blend in and go undercover. He was invisible and he knew it, giving him a powerful weapon to rely on.

Both of them, Nick and Judy, were the secret weapon of Bogo. Case after case, these two somehow always solve them. Robberies, kidnapping, gangs, mafias, and the list went on and on. They were practically invincible.

And as much as he hated it, Wilde was the star tonight. He managed to track down the robbers and successfully guess their next target in only 2 days! Amazing was the only thing he could think of. Indeed, it was amazing how a rabbit and a fox could do so much.

The red fox was leaning lazily over a car while his Bunny friend sat over the hood beside him, chatting and laughing over their recent victory.

"Again, Good job you two. Next time, leave something for the rest of the boys" the buffalo said with a heavy voice.

"Thank you, sir! We are just doing our job!" Replied Judy with excitement.

"And for our payment, carrots. Don't forget that" Said Nick with a joking tone.

Judy laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Anyways, You earnt yourself some time. You got tomorrow for free…..But I want you early the day after, do you hear me!" The buffalo commanded. "Enjoy yourselves." And with that, he turned and continued to attend all the paperwork and the TV reporter that was begging for an interview.

"Woah, if that´s his happy side, I can't imagine his bad side" Nick commented with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh let him be. He is a great man…just a little rough"

"So, what are you planning for tomorrow?" Asked Judy, almost knowing what his friend will say.

"Mhmm, there is a new coffee shop opening in sahara square, just beside the library in sixth avenue. Wanna come? Coffee´s on me this time" Replied the fox with his characteristic smirk and rised brow.

"Sounds nice! It's a plan then!...wait you? Paying? Who are you and what you did with nick?!" Judy said jokingly.

"What? I can be a total gentlemen sometimes. But not tonight, dinner's on you."

"JA! Classic of you, Nick."

The two of them have this routine. After work, they eat together at the same place for the past 2 years. The bar & restaurant they frequented was called "Draken´s B & B". So much that they always sit on the same table. The restaurant was modest but was famous around the officers of the ZPD. The police force loved this place because it was big enough but comfortable for all kind of animals. They served food for both, predator and prey, and the best part (at least for Nick) was the top quality beer.

Nick didn't fell in love with the place as fast as Judy did. It was like replacing his bar of choice. But time gave him the chance and at the end, it became his favorite place as well. And tonight, wasn't so different as the previous ones. The duo deserved a well earnt meal and beer.

* * *

Meanwhile, that same night at the exact same time

The FBI Chief in command office was now a small base of operations. 3 Agents, a Polar bear, a lynx and a gazelle were carefully listening the instructions of the wolf in front of them. They were planning a meticulous and delicate operation. Samantha Varkkas spent the last 3 days gathering information and planning a strike to take down a notorious gang of robbers.

She was visibly tired, exhausted and frustrated. The only thing she wanted was to end this however she could.

This case wasn't easy, these guys were stealthy and they knew how to hide. The analyst's predicted that the next possible target of the gang could be a jewelry store in tundra town. They didn't know which exactly but it was the best shot the FBI have.

"Connors, I want your team ready to strike at the east side of tundra town" Commanded Samantha. The lynx just nodded.

"Hoffman, your team is going to be undercover in the main plaza you hear? I want them ready for action" The big bear just nodded as well in agreement.

"Williams, your team is sticking with the north of tundra town." The gazelle replied a simple "Yes ma ´am."

Samantha was walking side to side behind her desk, she was nervous. This was their only chance and she won´t fail.

"Ok gentlemen, we only have one shot, one night, do you understand? If any one of you messes up this one I'll make sure you won't be able to walk again!...Now, The routes we have to cover are-" Before the wolf could finish, the door opened and a White fox walked in without caring at the 4 gazes that were thrown to her.

"Carter, Get back to your post, I need you to keep me informed abou-" Again, before she could finish she was cut by Vivian.

"That won't be necessary. Boys, you can leave" With that, the 3 agents looked at each other with a nervous look.

"Vivian! What the hell are you trying to-" For the 3rth time in a row, Vivian cut her speech turning on the TV that was behind them.

The TV came to life and quickly the news broadcast was displayed. A Female snow leopard spoke.

"Breaking news; Chaos in tundra town this evening. 4 masked animals made an attempt on robbing a notorious Jewelry shop but their plans were cut off by two brave Officers of the ZPD. Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde successfully arrested the attackers while being undercover. Reports say that the 4 robbers were the responsible for the last 6 strikes of the previous months. Chief Bogo confirms that there were no casualties and the burglars will have to deal consequences. And once again, the Cop duo, the fox and the rabbit, do it again. Now in other new-" The TV suddenly was shut down by the white fox.

Samantha just stood there dumb folded with her mouth open. Her look of disbelief made Vivian smile as never before. Meanwhile, the 3 present agents looked at her boss with a nervous hesitant view.

"Leave" Samantha just replied. Without doubt the 3 agents ran out of the office in fear of being scorched by the anger of Samantha.

Vivian, smiling side to side sat in the chair that was in front of Samantha's desk. "Didn't I tell you, Sam?"

Samantha sat in char, letting herself fall on the seat. Bringing a paw to her forehead and sighing heavily. She couldn't believe it. She worked herself to death for the past 3 days only for being shut down by a cop. Not any cop, it was the GUY Vivian kept bothering her with for years. The smile on her friend´s face didn't help it either but she had to admit, she WAS right.

"Ok, give me those documents. Ill check this guy" Said Samantha with an angry tone

"Here ya go" Vivian replied with a cheerful voice handing her some documents. Only to annoy her wolf friend even more.

Without any moment to lose, Samantha eyed as quickly as possible the document she was holding. Nicholas P. Wilde was on labeled on the top of the paper. There was a well detailed resume of the fox latest achievements, the word: "Savage Case" was underlined with a red marker, courtesy of Vivian´s hand. Indeed was impressive, but what impressed her the most was that this fox took the down the case SHE was supposed to solve. Then something caught her eye, this rabbit, It was mentioned in all the cases, Juddy Hopps, the partner of the fox.

"What about the rabbit?" Asked her white friend

"Oh, her? Nah, forget about her" Vivian said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure? These reports mention her. "Your" reports here say that she did most of the job on these cases" Samantha was genuinely curious about this.

"Im 100% sure, Hopps is a cop, a good one. But that's just it, she´s a cop from the heart, nothing more. Protect and serve is what she does. They just follow orders. Nick in the other hand. He is an Intel guy. He tracked down YOUR thieves before…well, you."

With that, Samantha gave one las look at the documents and gave another heavy sigh.

"OK, Vivian. You win…You have authorization to recruit him"

Those words were like honey for Vivian´s fuzzy ears. Without thinking it she jumped and threw a fist to the air accompanied by a "Woooohoooooo!" and after that she made some sort of victory dance.

Samantha didn't want to admit but her friend reaction was adorable and hilarious. But she had something else to say.

"BUT! I want you to keep this as secret as possible. I don't want any trouble with the ZPD or Bogo you hear? I don't want to go through that legal crap again" Explained Samantha, remembering a peculiar "conversation" she had with Bogo years ago.

"I got it covered, Sam! Don't worry! I've been preparing for this moment for a long time so I got this." Replied Vivian with a cheerful voice.

"All right then, tomorrow you'll hunt down Wilde. Ill assign agent O'Neal to you. And please, keep this as secret as possible"

Vivian just nodded a little way more that she wanted but that was it. She excited her office and the moment she stepped out of the room, she gave another "Woohooo!" and the odd dance again. Samantha couldn´t help but chuckle. Eyeing one last time the documents of this Nick Wilde, "Let's see what you have to offer Mister Wilde" muttered to herself.

* * *

The next morning Agent Vivian Carter and Agent Jason O´Neal were waiting patiently inside a black van parked beside an alley in sahara square. The driver, agent Jason O´Neal, a Buck. Was eyeing the crowds searching for the objective.

"Are you sure our guy is going to show up?" Asked Jason skeptically.

"Oh I'm 100% positive, my sources never fail me" Replied Vivian which was in the passenger seat, wearing a pair of black shades.

It was a matter of minutes when the Fox in question showed up, walking on the street ahead. He was being accompanied by a rabbit. It was obvious for Vivian at this point.

"That's our guy? Yuck, look at that hideous green shirt" The Buck said.

"Yup, that's our guy" Vivian smiled while never leaving he sight off him.

"So, what's the plan?" Jason asked, waiting for instructions

"Just follow them for now. We don't want them to spot us"

The two agents kept their gazes on the fox and the rabbit. Watching closely from the shadows.


	2. Close Encounters

**Zootopia: Parallel lines**

 **Chapter 2: Close Encounters**

The day was hot and without any cloud in sight, the scorching orb above burnt the streets and buildings below with no mercy. You must be crazy or mentally ill if you decide to spend your day in Sahara square during spring days. But For the citizens of Zootopia, this was the usual deed. Or at least for some animals that were adequate for this kind of heat.

The 2 passengers of a black van realized that it was a bad idea to be inside a metal vehicle under the sun rays. The inside was like an oven, they would be a pair of burnt charcoal if it wasn't for the AC cooling system refreshing the two animals.

Vivian Carter and Jason O´Neal were assigned to hopefully recruit Nick Wilde as the newest recruit to their corps of agents. These two have been following the fox and his bunny companion all morning. Watching carefully all his actions, his movements, and doing so from the concealment and safety of their black van.

"Ok, we´ve been following these two for about 3 hours." Huffed the visibly annoyed Buck. "Why are we doing this again?" Asked Jason.

"We want to recruit Nick, so we're following him." Replied Vivian without even eyen Jason. Her sight fixed with a pair of binoculars.

"Right, Fantastic, let me rephrase my question. Why are we following him EVERYWERE without doing anything?" Yelled at her in annoyance. He has been inside the vehicle for hours and the heat was starting to get unbearable.

"Ugh, We want to talk to him when he´s alone! We don't want to let that bunny know what we are doing don't we? Jeez, Sometimes I think your head is empty." Vivian hissed.

"Hmph, and why we don't want to let that rabbit know that we are abducting his partner?" The buck asked without caring at all.

Vivian gave a heavy sigh and lowering her binoculars, wondering why she has to deal with perhaps the worst agent she could possible think of. "Recruiting, not abducting, moron, and we don't want her to know because she will tell her boss everything and that will give our boss a rough time with the ZPD, That's why, Jason." She replied with a heavy tone.

"Ha! Let me guess. It has to do with what happened between Samantha and Bogo 7 years ago?" The buck chuckled with amusement while playing with the steering wheel, remembering the tale he heard from the chief analyst a while back.

It was well known that Samantha Varkkas and Bogo didn't mix. During a case, Samantha had to work with Bogo, in person, in the same room. That didn't go well. The way she thinks is completely different than Bogo. She ended up throwing a mug filled with steaming hot coffee to his face, and in response he turned her brand new car upside down. And of course, a lot of yelling and cursing. Since then, they can't even think of each other without bursting into rage.

"Exactly, You know how Sam gets when she´s angry. We don't want that, NO one wants that." Vivian said. She remembered how it is when Samantha is furious. Things near her tend to fly and shatter into million pieces. The idea made her shiver before returning to her binoculars.

"Come on Nick, give us a window. What are you saying? What are you thinking?" Vivian muttered to herself. She was sat the edge of her seat, never taking away her eyes from the red fox. "Just send that bunny far away. Come on, what are you waiting for?" Vivian then locked her sight into the rabbit accompanying Nick. She saw the little rabbit as an obstacle. " _Why is she so close to him? Stop looking him like that! Don't you have some vegetables to farm?_ " Thought to herself. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel jealous. And the worst part is that she didn't know why.

They continued with their task. Following slowly and carefully the fox. Every twist or turn he made, they did.

* * *

The Blue Jewel Park was filled with life and enjoyment. The place was enormous, it was covered in grass and palm trees. Animals of all sizes enjoyed walking here and there. Some of them enjoyed a simple walk, others were cycling in special designed roads parallel to the main cobble stone path. Others were having picnics and having fun with all sort of activates. But what made this place so popular was at the very center of the park, which was a crystal clear blue pond giving the park its namesake. It truly made a contrast against the rest of Sahara square.

On one edge of the park, a fox and a rabbit were walking together, enjoying the sun and themselves. Both of them looked like they were having the time of their lives. Not caring of anything but solely of themselves at that particular moment.

"I'm telling you, that's the last time I drink an espresso. It's too bitter! Yuck! I still have the taste in my mouth." Judy said while making a disgusted face.

"Oh come on, carrots. It wasn´t as bad as you recall it. You just need to find the flavor within the drink" Nick explained, moving his paws as if he was smelling an imaginary coffee mug.

"The flavor? If I want to taste something as bitter as that I´ll use your ugly shirts as water filters." Judy replied.

"Careful, you might get what you wish one day…and what do you have against my shirts?" Nick chuckled. He then spotted an ice cream cart in the distance, and beside were a couple of tables with seats, and the best part, they have umbrellas, providing a much desired shade.

"Hey, speaking of flavors. Want an Ice cream?" He pointed the cart.

"OH yes! You bet" Judy replied with enthusiasm.

Both of them walked towards the vendor and after buying a vanilla ice cream for Judy and a blueberry Popsicle for Nick, they sat on one of the tables beside. The seats were facing at each other. The table and the two chairs were made from wood but they were surprisingly comfortable. Not to mention the shade the umbrella above provided was as refreshing as the treats they just bought.

"Carrots, Last time I paid, why do I have to pay again?" Nick protested.

"Uhm I don't know" Judy said with bringing a paw to her chin "Maybe because this morning you said you were going to be a total gentlemen?"

"OH right, now I remember. But the good thing is that it's only for today sooooo you are paying next time" with that, Nick gave her a wink and resumed eating his Popsicle.

Judy just laughed and replied "you ass" while returning to her ice cream.

It was odd how their relationship worked. They insult, complain and laugh at other but in a friendly way. The only way you can treat a good friend, and for her, Nick was her best friend. She remembered when they met. She laughed in her mind recalling the peculiar adventure she had with him. At first they couldn't even stand each other, hating their guts with passion. And now, they are inseparable.

They did everything together. They spent their free time watching movies, eating, dining, and even working but always together. She even brought him to meet her family. She was glad that she met him 2 years ago. Not only did she get to know him better but she also saw things in him that she didn't see the first time. She found it amazing how he was always right. How he always taught her new things. How he always listened to her when she felt down or when she was sad, how he always had a solution and how he gave her comfort either physically or emotionally. He made her feel and know that she wasn't alone in the world. Sure, her family always did that but he was special somehow, He make her feel special. She couldn´t explain it. And for that, she admired him.

She heaved a sigh thinking of what her life could have been if she had never met him. Just the idea made her flinch. She found herself staring at the fox in front of her, eyeing his arms, covered in a layer of orange fur that seemed to glow with the sun to his neck that was even fuller with fur but softer, His chest that was slim but solid, making him look tall and elegant. Then her eyes followed the line of his neck to his snout, long and thin ending in a very smooth jaw line, moving her sight above were his long and pointy ears, which twitched randomly, and made her giggle. But what caught her gaze were those big emerald colored eyes. That shimmer like authentic gem stones. Gorgeous indeed.

Then she heard someone was talking to her, a very familiar voice.

"Hello? You heard what I said? Are you still in this planet? Earth to Hopps space station, anybody there?" Nick waved a paw in front of her. He was genuinely concerned by her friend lack of reaction.

She never realized that she was staring and that Nick was talking to her. She quickly composed herself and pretended she wasn't staring at him.

"S-Sorry hehe, I was…Thinking about something. What where you saying?" She replied nervously, she could feel her cheeks turning hot. She only hoped that he hadn't noticed her embarrassment, playing with her left ear using her left paw.

"I said, your Ice cream is melting, genius" he pointed his claw at her paw. Judy then lowered her vision to find that her ice cream was indeed melting and her whole paw was covered in a thick layer of vanilla.

She quickly used a napkin to clean the mess of her paw. Judy asked to herself what happened. Why she lost herself that way? Before she could question herself further, Nick spoke.

"Ok, whatever you were thinking was pretty important….Are you ok?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

Judy noted this and replied swiftly "Nah, don't worry, I-I was just thinking on that report we didn't send."

"Are you seriously thinking about work right now? Seriously, carrots. Work isn't everything, you know that?" Nick replied, slightly disappointed that his friend was thinking that in their free day.

"Y-yeah, it has been bothering me since yesterday, crazy right?" Judy explained.

Nick just eyed her for a second. Almost knowing that there was something else inside the bunny´s head but he decided to shove it off and let her be.

"Yeah, right. Oh by the way, it's getting late, its 2:36 already" Nick said while scrolling through his phone.

"Late? For what?" Judy asked with doubt.

"Um the movie? Remember? We bought the tickets yesterday. Carrots, you're in dreamland today."

"Oh right, I totally forgot…." Judy said, still concerned about what just happened. Shaking her head she asked "So, are we going or what? The movie starts in almost 20 minutes. Think you can drive us in time, foxtrot?" She teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Nick replied, cockiness already building in him.

They both left the table and walked towards where Nick left his car, which was a few hundred feet. When they finally arrived at his car, Nick gave a look, admiring for the thousandth time, his beloved car. It was an old 2 door muscle car, bright orange with 2 black stripes that went all way down from the hood to the trunk. The tires were big and thick with the rims a bright chrome. The car yelled a 70´s vibe from all the angles.

For Nick, this was one of his loves of his life. He adored his ride with passion. Judy on the other paw, wasn't a fan. She never understood why some animals love cars so much. It was almost bizarre how you could love a piece of metal and rubber so much? Sometimes, she thinks that Nick cares more about his car than himself.

She opened the passenger door, hoping in and closing it without effort.

"Whoa! Careful with the door! You are going to scratch the paint!" Nick protested while entering the car.

"Aww I'm sorry, I didn't want to scratch your ugly 4 wheeled trash can." Judy joked, knowing he always over-reacted when something happened to his precious car.

"It's a classic!" Corrected Nick. He turned the key and the car came alive. The heavy growl of the engine surrounded the cabin. Once in gear, Nick stepped on the gas as hard as he could and the car launched forwards with a massive acceleration.

"SLOW DOWN!" was the last thing Judy could say.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a black van.

"Holy antlers! This guy is fast!" Said Jason, which was driving. He and Vivian were following the orange car since it's sprung up to 80 mph from the park a while back. But Jason found quite difficult the task. The orange car was faster than their van, which was bulkier and heavier, they couldn´t keep the pace for much longer.

"Don't lose ´em!" Yelled Vivian while holding for dear life to the passenger seat. Every corner the fox took, they did, but not as easily. They were following them at a high speed and Jason finally managed to keep the speed a steady pace but suddenly the orange car took a sharp right turn. He wasn't expecting that and kept going forward. Jason tried to spot where the fox went, by searching another alternative route. Maybe he could take an alley and intercept them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden yell of the white vixen beside him.

"RED LIGHT RED LIGHT RED LIIIIIGHT!" Vivian screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason hit the brakes and the vehicle skidded, the tires squealed and smoke formed behind the van. Before the van could collide with the small yellow car ahead, it stopped violently.

"Damn! I lost him" Jason said.

"That and you almost killed us you big idiot!" hissed Vivian. Letting herself fall on her seat "Let's try this again tomorrow. I know where he is going"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Carter." Huffed the buck. Turning the van back to base.

Vivian knew that she could try again tomorrow. Besides, her Intel sources never failed her, and she knew where Nick Wilde next destination was going to be. And the best part was that he was going to be alone.

* * *

Rainforest district, 11 am.

The rainforest district was the best place to be on a hot day like this. The many trees provided a refreshing shade and the artificial rain system made the whole thing even better by cooling the breeze.

A familiar black van was parked beside a huge shopping mall; the Platinum Tree Mall was an enormous structure. It towered many feet above the ground and was shaped like a giant tree. Shops, stores and restaurants were comfortably placed inside the structure.

Agent Jason O´Neal was waiting lazily in the driver seat. Eyeing for the second time the crowds and trying to spot the elusive Nick Wilde. Frustrated by his failed attempt the day before, he was in a particularly bad mood.

"Any sign of the fox from up there, Williams?" Asked the buck through his walkie talkie.

"Negative, O'Neal. Not a single red tail in sight" replied the gazelle Agent. Alex Williams was assigned with this "recruit" operation the night before due the lack of results. The gazelle was scanning below from the roof of a building across the street through a camera which was equipped with a big and long lens. He could see lots of animals of all sizes but not a single fox.

"Hey Carter, anything yet? Any Foxes down there aside from you?" Asked Williams.

"I'm afraid not. Patience guys, that's the key" She replied while taking a sip of her iced tea. Vivian was dressed in a casual pink shirt, white khakis, a hat and a pair of shades while she had her walkie talkie well hidden in her belt with a cable attached to an earpiece. She eyed the endless crowd that was before her.

"Patience? Since when did you have patience, Carter?" O´Neal mocked Vivian.

"Since your wife cheated on you, Jason" Replied Vivian without caring of the feelings of her partner. She was starting to get enough of Jason. She never liked him. The reason was because when she began her career as a FBI agent, Jason gave her a hard time due her being a fox. Telling her that foxes can't be trusted and she was a mistake. Constantly reminding her that being a FBI agent was all about trust and confidence, something that foxes are not known for. He stopped bothering her with time but his words left some bitter memories in her, and she won't forgive or forget.

"HAHAHA Damn, Carter! That was harsh!" Williams said, laughing at the white fox response.

Vivian and Alex could hear the buck growling through their radios.

"SHUT UP WILLIAMS! Carter! You better watch your mouth, you little fuzz ball or I´ll-"

"Or what, O´Neal?! You've been an ass the moment I crossed the door of the FBI and I have had enough of your bullshit you pathetic doe!" Vivian cut him off. She was getting furious and she won't let this buck step on her again.

"Who are you calling Doe? You little piece of-" He was about to finish his insult when Williams cut them off.

"Enough Ladies! Our fox showed up. Exiting a jewelry store 20 feet from your position, Carter."

Vivian´s ears sprung up and she turned her head to the direction her partner said. And there he was, Nick Wilde. She watched him as he walked at her right just a few feet from her. It was the first time she was this close to him. It was alien to her, the animal she has been spying and following for the past 6 years was now a few feet away from her. She even could smell his essence which smelt like cinnamon. She regain herself and started following him closely but not too much.

"I'm following him now. Stay alert"

Following him, she kept herself at 6 feet away from his back. She would be well hidden thanks to the crowd surrounding them. It was then that she could study him better. She took a look at his features, or what his back side could offer at least. His arms and back were typically average for a fox but she couldn´t help herself but eyeing his butt for a while, maybe a little more than a few seconds. Then she looked at his attire, he wore a red t-shirt and beige shorts. He walked with a very "sassy" way, almost swinging in his walk. What caught her eye was what he was holding in his right paw, a small paper bag with "Dalton brothers jewelry" labeled. _Odd, does he use any kind of collar or ring?_ She thought. She brushed that thought away because it wasn't important and continued following him. A new thought formed in her head "Where is he going" muttered to herself.

Vivian kept following Nick for a while. It seemed that he wasn't going anywhere in particular, just walking to random places. Vivian thought for a second that Nick was playing with her, and that he knew that she was following him. Before thinking further, agent Williams spoke.

"So, Carter. What makes you think this guy will accept our offer? I mean, why are you so sure?" Asked the gazelle from his radio with genuine curiosity

"Well, for instance we pay way more that the ZPD, we have better bonuses and we have less restrictions when it comes for our job. In short, we are better in everything, Alex. The pathetic ZPD can´t be compared to us" Vivian replied coldly. The way she described the ZPD made her remember why she joined the FBI, the reason why she hated the ZPD.

All of a sudden, Nick turned left and entered a furniture store. Odd, why would he want to enter such a place? Vivian thought. She hurried and entered the store as well, but he was nowhere to be seen. Worrying, she desperately searched for him in the store. She could only see customers and furniture in display.

"Guys! I lost him!" Vivian reported through her walkie talkie.

"What? You said you were following him. How could you possibly lost track of him?" Replied Williams.

"I don't know! He just entered this store, I followed him in and now he´s gone!" Vivian said, she was starting to get frustrated and worried. Losing him for the second time? No way.

"Oh oh! There he is! Outside the store, near the trash bin. 40 feet away from you"

"What? How? I…what?" Vivian muttered to herself before regaining herself and resuming the pursuit. She spotted him again but he was far away from her. This guy was sneaky she thought. She will not miss her opportunity again.

It was almost like Nick was playing with her. On a moment he was in one place, and the other, he was in another. It was making Vivian mad. She was considering the plan B, which was shooting him with a dart gun and drag his body to a safe location.

While thinking on this, she lost Nick again and before she could ask for help to her companions, Nick was 3 feet away from her and he was walking towards her. She froze, not reacting even if the red fox was coming closer and closer with each step. Nick just walked next to her instead of colliding, making direct eye contact with her while he walked, he passed so close to her that she could even felt his fur brush against hers.

After the close encounter, Nick just walked to a service door that was a few feet away. The door displayed "Employees only". He opened it and disappeared inside. Vivian realized what happened and then the realization hit her; _"He spotted me and he is getting away"._ Without thinking twice, Vivian launched herself towards the door. Inside it was what she was expecting. Looking both ways she saw a long corridor with long pipes that ran along the hall. Nick was nowhere to be found. Did he get away this time? She took her paw to hear ear to activate the radio device

"Guys I think I lost him for real this time, I can't find him" She said.

"….."

"Guys?" No response, only static was heard in the radio channel.

"….."

Maybe the batteries died? She thought. Immediately she searched her belt for the radio but she found nothing. DID I DROPPED THE WALKIE TALKIE?! She started to get worried but before she could die of a panic attack, someone spoke to her

"Looking for this?"

Vivian took a 180° spin only to find Nick behind her. He then waved something that was in his paw. A walkie talkie very similar to hers. She immediately took the cable of her earphone and searched for the other end only to find that her radio was gone. He took it…..How? Then she remembered. He must took it when he passed beside her a few moments ago.

"Alright Snowball. You are going to tell me who you are and what you want with me because I can arrest you" Nick said with a serious tone.

Vivian was dumbfounded. He knew that she was following him. He played with her the whole time and he took her radio. She knew he was good but not this good. With a smile she replied.

"You are better than I expected. Nicholas Wilde. I´m Agent Vivian Carter, FBI" Said Vivian while showing him her badge. "I´d like to speak with you about an offer."


	3. Persistence

**Zootopia. Parallel lines**

 **Chapter 3:** **Persistence**

Rainforest district 1:26 pm

The sun was set high and the heat was starting to take its toll. In the rainforest district however, the day was perfect. The sun filtered through the endless row of trees providing a fresh and cool shade below. Perfect for the many motorist and pedestrians. One of these trees was not natural. It stood higher than the others and it was made from concrete and glass.

The platinum Tree mall was at its peak of capacity at this hour of the day. A thick crowd of animals was flooding the mall, buying, walking, trading or simply enjoying the day in this marvel of structure.

One of the many stores and restaurants was the "Zuzzu café" which was a small establishment made for the medium-small species. The café was made inside a big tree that was in the middle of an open area inside the mall. The style was "African" but it was modern enough to keep the customers pleased and interested.

Inside, there were two foxes talking in a small table for two at the edge of the wall. A frost white vixen and a reddish like fox. To be more precise; Special Agent Vivian Carter and ZPD Officer Nick Wilde. They have been talking for about 2 hours and the red fox was visibly not interested on what the white vixen was saying.

"Alright, Snowflake. Let me see if I got this straight" Nick said while massaging his eyes with a paw. "You, an FBI agent, want me to resign my current position in the ZPD AND work with you for the FBI, which is basically the exact same thing I do daily in the ZPD but instead, I work for your people?" Nick explained with hand gestures and a skeptical face while resuming eating his cherry lollypop.

"Uhm yeah, that's basically the whole thing" Replied Vivian with a big smile on her face, hiding her nervousness.

"And you took nearly 2 hours just to say that?" Nick said giving a dry laugh "You guys aren't exactly efficient."

"Uhm sorry about that, I tend to over explain things. H-hehe silly right?" Replied Vivian. She couldn't hide anymore her embarrassment and nervousness. She was sweating, her hands were shaking and her voice was playing tricks on her. This was way more difficult than she thought. She thought she could face the famous Nick Wilde without a problem but the truth is that she can't even look at him in the eye without blushing like a teenager.

"And it's very important that you don't tell anyone about this, specially your boss. It may cause serious trouble for you and me." Vivian said, finally getting over her nervousness.

"Aham, yeah sure. Anyways!" Nick replied while abruptly standing up, leaving Vivian a little surprised. "Thanks for the offer, super-agent snowball but no thanks." And with that, he left the building. Leaving Vivian in her seat, dumb folded and with her mouth agape.

She couldn´t believe in what just happened. _Did he just denied her offer and walked away? NO WAY!_ Vivian thought. She immediately sprung from her seat and chased the red fox.

"Wait! Please wait! Just wait for a second!" Vivian pleaded, blocking Nick´s path. "The bonuses are great! And the payment is even better! Please reconsider!"

"Ok, you are scaring me. I said no thanks, sweetheart." He replied and tried to walk to another direction. Anywhere but where this crazy vixen was standing.

Unfortunately for Nick, Vivian was fast. She somehow jumped in front of him again but this time she put a hand on Nick´s chest in an attempt to stop his tracks.

"WAIT! I-I mean, please wait. Just think about it for a second ok?! T-the payment is 78% better than your actual annual income in the ZPD. Isn't that great?!" She explained, but she didn't realize how desperate her voice was.

"Let me think it for a second" He brought a paw to his chin in a _thinking_ gesture. Giving Vivian that much desired hope. But this hope only lasted for 2 seconds. "Nah, still not interested. The payment sound tempting but not good enough." Replied nick without looking at her. He just turned around and kept walking.

"B-b-but why not?!" The white fox yelled. She was beginning to lose her mind. "Give me a good reason not to join us, Wilde!" She demanded. _Did I just said that?_ Vivian thought.

Nick just kept walking, turning his head towards her and replying: "I have my own reasons, Elsa. It's not of your business." Replied dryly. _Man, this gal is freaking me out!_ Nick thought to himself while he shifted the lollypop in his mouth from side to side.

"O-o-ok, m-m-maybe you need time to think about this? Yeah, you need time. I-I-I´ll just give you time. It´s ok, no rush. I mean, when you work with us you´ll see that you made a good choice and you´ll remember this moment as a "Hey, remember when I doubted to join you, Vivian? HAHAHA what a fool I was" Ahahahaha! I can see that coming, don't you see it coming too? Huh?!" Vivian said, with a frenetic speed and pleading voice. But Nick didn't respond, just kept walking towards a gondola station that was inside the mall. She must think on something fast before he gets away, again.

She ran and before he could step a foot in the gondola car she pleaded again. "MR WILDE, Please! Before you go and forget about little poor me, please take this and reconsider!" She then handed him a business card, which was a blank paper rectangle with the letters "FBI" and a phone number labeled in black. He eyed the item and laughed.

"Snowball, don't hurt yourself anymore because I'm not interested. Go and look for more foxes to bother somewhere else, I'm not the only one you know? And Relax, I won't say a thing to anyone" Nick said, grabbing the business card from her grasp and placing it on top of her head.

"Do me a favor and forget I exist" He then took out the lollypop from his mouth and placed it on Vivian´s opened mouth. "Thanks, Snowball. Ciao."

And with that, he took a step in a gondola and disappeared into the distance, leaving Vivian Dumb folded for the 11th time in the day. She just stood there, not wanting to believe what just happened. She thought about all the work she spent for the last 6 years and now all of that was for nothing. She felt defeated, fooled and alone.

When her spirit decided to return to her white carcass, she regain herself again. _No, I'm not giving up. Not this close._ She thought. She could feel her spirit and hopes rising again. She WON´T give up until Nicholas P. Wilde become an FBI agent.

Turning around she returned to the black van that was parked outside the mall. She opened the door of the rear passenger seat and hoped in, closing it with force.

Once inside, the driver and the passenger beside him turned their heads towards her.

"So? What happened? And what is that in your mouth" Asked the Gazelle seated in the passenger seat.

She blushed realizing she still had Nick´s lollypop in her mouth. Spitting it and replying quickly "It's nothing!…And he…He turned down my offer" Said Vivian facing the window. Her voice was low and the trace of failure could be heard from miles.

"I hope you don't mind loosing 6 years of hard work, Carter. Because you just did, big time" Jason said with a mockery tone. The buck was pleased with the failure of Vivian.

"Shut up you Moron!" Replied Alex. The gazelle was not as pleased as his fellow partner. In fact he felt bad for the white vixen.

"I´m sorry that this didn't go the way you planned, Vivian. You did an excellent job but you know how these things are." Alex said. He was genuinely concern about her friend. He saw her for years working in this "recruit" and watching her now all beaten clutched his heart.

She eyed the gazelle for a while. Alex Williams was one of the only friends she has aside from Samantha. He was the only one that didn't treat her as trash like everybody did back when she was a rookie. She ended up be-friending the optimistic gazelle shortly after. He always advise her and he´s always the voice of reason in her little world.

"I know, I know. But this isn't over." Vivian Replied, a devilish smile forming in her face.

"Wait what?" Alex asked, surprised by his friend statement.

"Yeah, it isn't over yet. Nick didn't accept my offer, but he didn't tell me a specific reason not to. And I´m going to find out that reason, whatever it takes me." Replied Vivian. Her voice regaining her usual challenging tone.

"Seriously?...alright, fine. Let's…Let's get back to HQ shall we?" Alex said. The gazelle knew that arguing with Vivian was like talking to a wall. He just let her be.

With that, the 3 agents returned to the FBI HQ. The day was over for them and the mission was a failure. But not for Vivian, she had other plans in mind.

* * *

Downtown 9 am, 4 days later

The morning was exquisite in short words. The temperature was perfect, the sun just gave the perfect amount of heat and the shades the sky scrapers provided were beyond adequate for the many drivers and pedestrians. The traffic however, was far from being perfect. Lots of vehicles were stuck in the many streets of Zootopia. The rush hour was always like this. Some animals took it lightly while others exploded in rage behind the wheel. The key to survive the relentless traffic was to take the matter with patience but many motorists don't understand this and they go a step beyond to get through the thick traffic by breaking the law. It was an easy way to solve the traffic issue but it was illegal. That's why the brave and clever ZPD deploys its fair amount of cruisers to look out for this careless drivers, keeping the city safe and controlled.

One of the many cruises in duty was the unit 42. Famous among the ZPD for being the most efficient and odd pair of cops the central precinct has ever seen. Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nicholas P. Wilde were in patrol duty inside their trusty 4X4 cruiser. The size of the vehicle was hilarious compared to the 2 animals driving it. When Nick was a freshman 2 years ago and was assigned with the rookie officer Hopps, they had the opportunity to use one brand new car and they chose the biggest one for some reason. And since then, that car has been with them in every situation possible, pursuits and patrolling mostly, becoming their 3rd trusty companion in fighting against crime.

The vehicle now laid stationary, stuck in traffic. Nick was behind the driving wheel, listening at the speech of his partner. She was talking about one of her thousand cousins. Something about the marriage of her relative, how her cousin made a terrible choice and how his life was going to go straight down to hell. Nick only replied in shorts; _Yeah, totally, you are right, indeed, no way._ Don't get him wrong, he was paying attention to every detail of the rabbit beside him, but Judy just kept talking and talking leaving no time to him to talk. He just listened her.

However, besides listening to the fascinating tale of his friend, Nick was constantly eyeing the rear mirror. Shooting daggers at the red car that has been following him for the last 3 days. He could clearly see the 2 occupants of said car. The driver a Gazelle and his passenger, an annoying White Vixen. He could remembered the white vixen clearly with vivid detail, because 4 days ago he had a close encounter with the FBI agent. She was bothering him with an offer but he refused politely (mostly politely) but she kept insisting, making him lose his nerves. The memory of her voice made him shiver. He thought that he set everything clear, he wasn't interested in the offer. He foolishly thought that a big no would be enough to keep the white fox away from his tail, but the sight in the rear mirror proved otherwise.

Vivian Carter (if he recalls correctly) told him to keep their "meeting" in secret to prevent issues with their respective bosses. Somehow he agreed and didn't tell a thing to Judy. Because being honest, he feared Bogo, and the thought of the water buffalo yelling at him was enough to keep his mouth shut. It was a fact that Bogo Hated the FBI with passion. Who knows why the big guy hated the government agency so much but Nick knew letting Bogo know about his encounter will end up in a disaster.

Nick didn't take long to spot the FBI agent following his tail, he saw them as soon as he left his apartment 3 days ago and since then, they have been at his tail at all times. "I had enough of this" he thought.

"-And that's why my sister, Clara, punched the heck out of her. Ahhh she had it coming. What do you think?" Judy finished while Nick had his flashback.

"It's great, cottontail. She totally saw it coming" Nick replied, not knowing exactly what he was answering but Judy was pleased with his friend reply.

"I know right!" Replied Judy, seeing how her friend agreed with her. Suddenly, she noticed Nick gaze fixed on the rear mirror. That made her turn her head towards the fox eye sight, spotting a red saloon.

"Call me paranoid but that red car is oddly familiar. I think I have seen it before" Judy said. Suspicion rising in her mind.

Nick realized that Judy was getting suspicions, and that if she knew about the whole "An FBI agent is chasing me because she wants me to work with her" thing, then he was going to get in trouble. For instance, Judy would get furious because he didn't tell her about his encounter, and second, she was going to question him why the hell he was doing in that mall? He didn't want her to know about the content of the little thing he bought from the "Dalton Brothers Jewelry". Quickly thinking in a way to solve this he had an idea.

"Relax, Carrots. The 4 door Horn Ventura 2006 is a common car and it looks neat in that red paint. There are a lot of animals using them." Nick replied swiftly. His voice was calm and he said the whole thing like if it was a casual thing.

"Mhm if you say so." Judy replied but she was still a little suspicions. But her logical side kicked in and soon she decided that it wasn't important. "Ugh this traffic is impossible! We are going to die of old age trapped in this car!" Judy said, complaining about the traffic before them.

Nick noted that his friend didn't give much importance to the car following them. "Bingo, it worked like a charm" he thought as a smile formed in his face. His words were enough to convince the naive bunny that there was nothing to worry about. With that, Nick proceeded on his task. He was going to have a word with the white fox.

"Of old age? I say starvation. Speaking of which, you hungry? I didn't have breakfast this morning and there is a cubway nearby. You in?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, a tomato and lettuce sandwich sounds like the right thing. I didn't had breakfast either" Judy replied while heaving a sigh. To her surprise, a green light lit ahead and the traffic in front of them started moving.

The sandwich restaurant wasn't far, it took them 10 minute to get there. Nick was still eyeing the rear mirror, and the red car was behind them again. Nick knew exactly what to do but he needed a distraction for his friend. And for that he needed to arrive at his destination. As soon as they got there, they parked their cruiser and entered the building. The place was empty at this hour, only a couple of animals could be seen scattered along the place in random seats.

"Hey carrots, I'm going to take a leak. Could you order a cricket special for me? You know how I like it, no onions." The fox said while walking towards the restroom.

"Seriously, Nick? I didn't want to know that. Eww." Judy replied in pretest but his friend was already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile

Inside a red car that was parked at the other side of the street, two pair of eyes were fixed on the building that was 30 feet away from them. A White arctic fox had her eyes locked in a pair of binoculars, carefully watching the activity of the inside of the restaurant.

"Where are you going, Nick? Don't hide from me." Muttered the white fox but she was heard by her companion.

Alex Williams agreed on helping her again after the failure of 4 days ago. Vivian pleaded to him to aid her but he kept telling her that doing whatever she was going to do wasn´t going to change anything. But to his surprise, she convinced him with a fairly efficient puppy eyes tactics.

And now, he was seated beside the crazy vixen. Spying an innocent Fox for who know why. The Gazelle was starting to lose his patience. It was the 3rd day and Vivian's intentions weren't clear yet.

"For god sakes, Vivian. The guy went to take a piss! Can't you give the poor fella some privacy? Jeez." The Gazelle said, slightly annoyed.

"Privacy? He could escape again! I'm not taking any chance to let that happen" She said without leaving her sight from the restaurant.

"Please Vivian, listen to yourself. You sound like a maniac!" Alex hissed. He didn't know why he even accepted to help her. It was clear that it was a mistake.

Vivian didn't reply. She was busy with her binoculars.

"Ugh, this is exactly what O´Neal and Varkkas warned me about. You are obsessed! Gosh! That attitude of yours is awful, Carter. That's why NOBODY likes you." The Gazelle said, finishing his speech with an audible "mhp" and crossing his arms. Completely unaware of the damage he did to his friend.

"What did you say?" Vivian asked, lowering her binoculars. Her eyes were on fire and she was shooting daggers at the poor gazelle beside her.

"Uhm, I-I didn't mean that, you know what I meant, V."

"OH I know exactly what you meant!" She yelled, throwing the binoculars at the back seats. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you really think I don't know why no one likes me?! How everybody laughs at me?! How they think I'm a joke?!" Vivian burst of rage making Alex flinch.

"Hey V, calm down. I was j-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I had enough of this crap! All those rumors and jokes about me betraying the agency or selling the info I gather just because I'm a fox make me sick! Do you think its easy being me, being a FOX?!" She stood up, her head inches from the roof of the car. Alex was seeking for shelter at this point but what make him feel even worse was when her voice started cracking.

"Do you realize how hard is to survive surrounded by ignorant and stupid animals! HUH?! But of course! It's freaking easy for you! You have friends to watch your back, you have family to rely on and you have your girlfriend that keeps you warm at night! ME?! I'm Alone in this world! AND YES IM OBSESSED WITH NICK WILDE OK?! I do because I finally found someone that I can relate to. And maybe, just maybe, he´ll understand how I feel. BUT NO! IM THE CRAZY AND ANNOYING ONE RIGHT?!"

Vivian yelled at the poor gazelle before her. The guy was screaming for help but he knew that he had to face the damage he did.

"Vivian, come on. I-I´m sorry, ok? I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?! To remind me how pathetic I am?!" Replied Vivian. Her eyes were starting to wet.

"No! You are putting words in my mouth! Vivian, please let me help you" Alex pleaded.

"I Don't want your help! I want you to shut up and tell me in my face how stupid and crazy I am!"

Alex was about to reply when something behind Vivian caught his eye. "Uhm, V-Vivian" Alex pointed to the window behind her.

"OH now you want to make fun of me right!?" Asked Vivian, while her anger grew even more

"B-Behind, y-you. Fox at 12 o´clock" Said the gazelle.

"I wish I could squeeze your neck so tight that your eyes explo-" Vivian was rampaging but a "tap tap" sound interrupted her. Involuntarily she turned her head only to find Nick Wild staring at her through the passenger window. She froze for a second. Nick gave another "tap tap" with his paw. She gave Alex a quick look, Alex just face palmed. With hesitation, Vivian pressed the button to open the electric window. Once fully opened she stared at Nick

"Oh H-hi! What a surprise to find you here! Pretty day huh? Having a good day?" Vivian asked nervously in an attempt to make nick think she wasn't following him.

"Enough with the games, snowball." Nick cut her dryly. He was clearly not amused and his sight was fixed only in her.

"How silly, what are you talking about? We were just passing by and-"

"Cut it off ok? You've been following me since Monday and its getting annoying" Nick said with an aggressive tone. "Didn't I make myself clear? I'm not interested and I'll never be. If you continue with this I'm going to make a report of how you harassed me for the past 4 days and send it to my boss and maybe the newspaper, how about that?" He stated. He was angry, something that made Vivian terrified.

She was frozen, she couldn´t think in a way to reply.

"Well?!" Nick yelled, making Vivian yelp in surprise. She finally could find the words to answer.

"T-that won´t be necessary." She said lowering her head "I'm so sorry, I'll stop this once and for all. You can stop worrying about it" she said. Her voice low and trembling.

"Thank you. But if I see you near me again, I'll make that report." With that, he turned around and returned to the restaurant. Leaving Vivian watching the floor in defeat.

Alex could see that his friend was beaten. Her sight was down and her ears where flattened against her skull.

"Hey, uhm. I'm sorry about what I said and I know I hurt you. But he´s right, you need to stop."

Vivian eyed him with sad eyes and just nodded.

"Hey, cheer up V. Come one, I´ll get you a drink" Alex finally said turning the car on and driving away from that place.

Vivian was mentally and physically exhausted. The things she said a while ago were right and that stung her the most. She knew that Alex intentions weren't bad, he was just being honest. She knew that there was no way to change the way she is or the way others think. But she could do something, her only hope was this red fox, Nick Wilde. She sighed, thinking on her last resource, one last chance, Vivian had one last trick.

* * *

Nick made his way towards the restaurant. Watching how the red sedan with the crazy white fox in it turned around the corner and disappeared from his sight and hopefully forever. He heaved a sight in relief. Now he has to enjoy his victory and re assume his daily routine.

Instead of using the front door of the sandwich restaurant, he used an alternative entrance, a window. More precisely, the men's restroom window. Just moments ago he lied to his partner, telling her he had to empty his bladder. But in truth Nick left the building to get rid of his "follower".

Once inside the restroom, he took a look at himself in the mirror. "Mhmhm look at that sexy fox, men I'm hot! No wonder why that federal agent was following me" Nick muttered to himself while combing the few lose hairs in his head. Giving his reflection a final wink he left the room.

Nick spotted his rabbit friend seated at the edge of the place in a table for two. She was happily munching her vegetable sandwich without knowing about the stunt he just pulled. He was relived about that and he took a seat in front of Judy.

"Missed me, carrots?" Nick said.

"Ha! Yeah, almost. Here is your disgusting sandwich, eww. How could you eat those? Eating bugs is kind of disgusting." Judy complained about her partner choice of food.

"Hey, roasted cricket's aren´t as bad as they look. They are quite delicious" Nick said while giving a bite to the bug sandwich. He was about to give another bite when the radio on his lap interrupted their meal.

"Central here, requesting help to all units, we have a 10-34. Repeat, we have a 10-34 in process at the east of canopy Main Street, over" Nick and Judy eyed each other because that street was nearby. And almost immediately a rumble was heard from outside the window. A Yellow car passed just outside the establishment like a thunder, followed by 4 ZPD cars in pursuit.

"I guess our lunch time is over, dumb fox" Judy said with a sigh.

"Yup, Today is going to be a long day. Wanna join the pursuit, sly bunny?" Nick said with his characteristic smirk.

"Oh you bet! Come on, let's do this!" Judy replied while jumping towards the door with Nick following her close.

* * *

11 pm. 14 hours later.

The night in Zootopia was like if you turned off the lights in a room. The sun was hidden but it was replaced by millions of streetlights, signs and traffic lights. The city was alive even at this hour of the night.

The streets were filled with less traffic but still with a fair amount of cars. One of these cars was an orange Fang Renegade 73. Nick Wilde beloved car was cruising through the streets of downtown heading to Judy´s apartment. He usually did this, almost every day he picked her up in the mornings and gave her a ride back home at nights while she buys him coffee and food. It was a good deal for the both of them.

Tonight was no exception. The pair finished their shifts and now they were heading home. However, the day was brutal for both of them. The bags under Nick´s eyes and the snoring bunny at his right proved it. Nick recalled the day for the second time. After hopefully his last encounter with the FBI agent everything went straight down because immediately after, a jail break happened and 3 prisoners were on the loose. Judy and he agreed to help in the chase but unfortunately for them, the pursuit lasted an eternity. Not only that but after the suspect car was stopped, the animals inside started running and they had to catch them on foot pursuit. They were fast and their stamina was relentless, running over 30 minutes just to catch them was a tiring chore. After that exhausting pursuit, the pair received another call, which was a robbery. The thief was running and they were on the chase again. They thought after that arrest they´ll get a break but Bogo decided to ask for the reports of the day. Nick huffed in annoyance, sometimes the water buffalo was an evil dictator.

Fortunately for them, the day was over. In other circumstances Nick would have opted for a beer with Judy at Draken´s but tonight they were both tired to death. Judy just told him to drive her home before falling asleep. It wasn´t long before they were in front of Judy´s apartment. Nick woke the sleeping rabbit and said goodbye to her while she entered the building in a zombie state.

Once the delivery was made Nick returned to his apartment for a well-deserved rest. His apartment was at the south part of downtown so it would take him long to get there. He arrived there in no time because he drove faster when he wasn't with Judy. Once he arrived, he parked his car in the parking lot that the building owned. The building wasn't very tall, it had 6 stories tall and the whole structure was made from red bricks making it look a little bit old. Once inside, Nick climbed the stairs all the way up to the 6th floor.

Opening the door of his apartment he took a sight of his home. The floor was made from wood and the walls were covered in red brick. Just in front of the entrance about 10 feet, was the living room, which was adorned with 2 black sofas and a flat screen. The wall facing the door had 3 big windows in an arc form, giving a natural light source to the whole room. To the left was the kitchen. It was tiny but the basics were covered; Sink, Refrigerator, counters, cupboards and enough kitchenware. Lastly to the right there was a little hall leading to 3 doors. The only door to the right was a closet. Two doors were fixed on the left, the nearest was his restroom, and the last one for his bedroom. His furniture and style was a mix of minimalistic and industrial, not much of it but enough to cover all the necessities. It was surprisingly neat and clean for Nick standards. He recalled Judy saying that she didn't expect him to keep his place clean. He chuckled with that thought.

Sighing, he went straightly to his fridge, opening and grabbing a beer can. He even left the lights off because he knew this place like the back of his paw and there was no reason to do so. With a beer in paw he sat on his sofa, enjoying the privacy and silence of his home. The exhausted fox closed his eyes for a bit, finding comfort in the darkness surrounding him. Taking a heavy breath to relax his body, he could smell that something was not normal because the smell of roses invaded his nostrils. The smell wasn't only of roses but another scent was in the air, that scent was oddly familiar. Analyzing it carefully the realization hit him like a train.

"Are you serious!?" Nick yelled to the air while turning on the lamp that was on a table near him.

When the room came to life with light Nick saw a White fox nervously smiling in the corner of the room.

"Oh come on! How you knew I was here?" Vivian asked, she somehow managed to sneak up inside Nick´s apartment.

"Jeez! I don't know, maybe because I´ve lived here long enough to detect any unfamiliar scents like that rose perfume of yours!" Nick replied while his annoyance built up.

"My perfume?" Vivian brought her forearm to his nose giving a sniff, detecting said rose scent "huh, neat!" Vivian said before she started walking around the apartment. "Soooo, this is your pace huh?" The white fox said while eyeing every detail of Nick´s furniture.

Nick just stood there with a confused face, he didn't know how to react to this but he was sure of something, he was getting furious. He saw how the White vixen eyed his home giving some "Owws" and "ahhs" of amazement. She eyed carefully the table which had many photos and frames of his friends and family. The Vixen picked up a frame in particular. Said frame was one that had a lot of meaning for nick, the photo of Him hugging Judy on the day he graduated from the police academy. Returning the frame to its place she continued eyeing the place.

"I like your place! I always liked the redbrick style. Oh and look at that!" She said while pointing a poster that was framed in the wall. "Is that the original promo poster of Furwars Episode V? I love that movie! It's one of my favorites, you know?" Vivian said, she then turned to face the fox behind her. Nick was burning in rage and she could see that clearly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nicked yelled in anger. He couldn't comprehend why on earth the annoying white vixen was doing in his home.

"Oh come on! I want to know why you refused my offer!" Replied Vivian

"Isn't a simple "IM NOT INTERESTED" enough to make you understand?!" Nick replied with anger.

"But you didn't give me a good reason!" Vivian said in defense.

"You want a good reason? I'll give you a good reason, Snowflake! 2 years ago I met someone that changed my life completely and that someone is the only reason why I´m a cop! And that's the reason why I don't want your well payed job because there is no way someone or somewhat could replace her! Is that good enough for you!? Can you leave me alone now?!" Nick explained while yelling at the top of his lungs, panting heavily for the sudden rage burst.

When Vivian heard those words coming from the one she secretly loved, she couldn't help but to feel extremely sad and disappointed. But she had to stay professional, no matter what. Her attention was driven back when she could feel the anger of the red fox before her "Oh, uhm that´s a pretty good reason, but…But…could you reconsider?" Vivian pleaded, almost like not wanting to understand what Nick said.

"OUT!" Nick yelled, pointing the door with his paw.

"B-but" The poor fox said in disbelief

"I SAID, GET OUT!" The red fox was about to explode in rage.

"P-please?" Vivian pleaded.

"LEAVE! YOU CANT SEE THAT I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID JOB?! JUST GO!"

Vivian, heaved a sigh. Finally accepting complete defeat. After almost 6 years, she finally understood that the Nick Wilde wasn't going to accept her job offer. She realized that Samantha and Alex were right, she was being delusional and acting just crazy.

Her shoulders and tail lowered, her ears flattened against her skull. She watched Nick in one last action and her eyes met his. She gave up.

"You are right you know? I have to stop this. I didn't realize how crazy I looked and how annoying I could have been. I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Wilde. I promise this won't happen again. It's just that…that…ugh I have no excuse of my behavior. I´m so sorry…." Vivian confessed, her voice was down but sincere. Nick could tell that she was being honest. "You are right, everybody is right. I know, I´m pathetic….I should go" Vivian finished. Sadness in her eyes and voice.

Finally, thought Nick. He gave a breath in relief. "Thank you. Now, could you please leave?" Nick said while he opened the door, making a motioning gesture to her.

Vivian just nodded sadly and made her way to the door. When she crossed the door frame, she gave Nick a last look, watching him in the eyes. She quickly thought about something, it was a daring move but what was the worst thing that could happen? Another no? Before He could close the door in her face she spoke

"Before I go... I uhm, I've been watching you all day long and I noticed that you didn't eat anything and neither do I and _"Amber´s"_ is open at this hour… Soooooo do you want to get something to eat? My treat, I promise I pay" Vivian asked, not sure if she did a good choice asking that.

"Are you kidding me? For real? Are you seriously asking me that after all this?" Nick asked. He was genuinely confused by the vixen´s actions and behavior.

"Of course! I-I mean, it´s the least thing I can do for you after what I did" Vivian explained. She was willing to repay all the bad times he had to go through because of her.

Nick face palmed. However, it was free food. He never denied such opportunity. He gave it a thought. It has been a while since he visited that place, "Amber´s iron grill" which was a predator only restaurant. That, and he was starving. Yeah, why not? He thought. Yeah sure, he had to go with the crazy vixen but hey, free food is free food. Heaving a long and deep sigh he spoke.

"All right, snowball. Let's go" Nick said

Vivian Jumped and threw a fist to the air "Yes!..I-I mean, great! Let's go then!" She said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, whatever" replied nick. Not caring at all about her reaction.

Nick closed the door behind them, locking it and walking downstairs with the white vixen. What was he doing? She has been a nightmare for 4 days and now I'm going to eat with her? Oh right, free food. He thought.

* * *

Soon after the two of them got in Vivian's car which was parked in front of the building. Nick wasn´t expecting the kind of car the white vixen drove. Instead of using a bulky federal van or the traditional boring sedan, she drove an old red 60´s 2 door coupé. The car was impeccable and it looked like she spent a big amount of cash on it. Original tires and rims, custom paint, clean and smooth cloth top, spotless white interior. The car was a jewel without a doubt. Once inside, Vivian turned the key and the car's engine became alive revealing the straight 6 engine that was under the hood. Nick was impressed that she owned such a car. But it was just the car, he still thinks she is nuts.

They drove towards the fancy predators-only restaurant called "Amber´s Iron Grill". The place was popular among predators, something that was unusual in a city which only 10% of it was its main clientele. It was a 15 minute drive to get there but all the time, the little vixen was talking about everything, trying to avoid an awkward silence. She kept talking about random things; the weather, traffic, politics. Except that Nick wasn´t paying any attention "I've had enough of her talk but free food is free food" he thought to himself while he let her talk. When they finally get to the place, it wasn't what nick remembered, in fact it was a pretty rustic place when you saw it from outside, but the inside was as luxurious as a 5 star hotel. It was fancy from whatever angle you saw it. The place had a "Savannah" theme, the tables and furniture were made from paw crafted top quality wood, while the rest of the place was adorned with plants and onyx details. It was quite full for this late hours, but of course, it was a predator-only restaurant which meant nocturnal activity was a straight fact. The two foxes sat in a table near the center which was beside a big fountain and soon after a waiter came up to their table which was a tiger.

"Good evening and welcome to Amber´s iron grill. I'll be your waiter tonight." Said the tiger while giving a bow. His voice was deep and surprisingly very optimistic.

"So, couple huh? May I suggest our finest dishes to share with your beloved one, miss?" The tiger said to Vivian which turned tomato red. She was about to answer but Nick was faster.

"We are NOT couple or anything, stripes" Nick said quickly, a little bit rude for his liking but he had to set things clear.

The tiger took the aggressive reply as a warning deciding that it would be best to not to say anything else. He nodded and turned to Vivian.

"May I take your order? Miss?

"Yes please, I´d like a Phyllo-Wrapped Halibut Fillets with Lemon Scallion Sauce, please. Oh and a glass of pinot noir" Vivian said without noticing Nick confused look.

"And for you, Mister?" The tiger asked.

"Uhmm, I´ll take the Salmon grilled steak and a mug of Beer, Dark."

"Right away. Your meals will be ready in no time, please enjoy the evening." The tiger said before leaving straight to the kitchen.

"The thing I ordered was fish and wine by the way" Vivian explained before Nick could ask her. It was clear that he was confused by the complicated dish name.

"Right" Nick replied, taking a look at everything but her. She was starting to think that this was a bad idea. He looked so uncomfortable with this that he almost screamed at her that he wanted to be 10 miles away from her. With no further thoughts she tried to start a conversation.

"So, do you like the place?" Asked Vivian with a smile on her face, trying to hide her worried look.

"It's nice. Not as I remember but it´s nice I guess" Nick replied coldly again.

"Hehe, yeah, they reconstructed the place a few years ago. You know, new owner, new ideas, new stuff and all, I think is great!" Vivian replied trying to catch the attention of the fox before her but she failed "Hehe yeah." She said hiding behind the paw she brought to her face. This was a bad idea she thought.

There was the worst awkward silence she have ever experienced for over 5 minutes but those were like years for Vivian. Surprisingly Nick broke the silence.

"So, mind telling me why you did all this show?" Nick asked, looking at her in the eyes for the first time since they left his apartment.

"uhm, e-excuse me? What do you mean?" She asked. She wasn't a fool, she knew exactly of what Nick was talking about.

"Why have you been following me? Why trying so hard? No one does that." Nick said, he was being straight to her and Vivian was being cornered.

"I-I uhm, I was just doing my job. I've told you before. Uhm, I saw a good potential in you and I just did what I was supposed to do." Vivian said trying to avoid the oncoming conversation.

"Snowball, don't lie to a liar. Tell me why." The red fox said with a dry tone. He was seeking for answers and that was he was going to get.

Vivian, stared at him, not knowing how to react nor how to respond. She knew that she couldn´t hide the truth anymore. The noise from the restaurant, the chattering of the clients, and the sound of the fountain, all went silent. She knew she had to tell him the truth sooner or later.

She sighed, looking him in the eyes. "It seems no one can trick you, huh?" Vivian said with a chuckled. Nick just stood there, waiting patiently for her to answer his question. She took a long breath and prepared for the following.

"Look, it's a long story but I think we have enough time and well, you deserve an explanation" She said, eyeing the fountain beside them. "Maybe you are asking yourself why I am so crazy and all but I have a good reason to be. When I was a rookie in the FBI back in the day, I thought that being in such a place was going to be only action, chases, gun blazing. Pretty much everything you see in the movies…But I was wrong. It was way more different than I thought. I had the idea of joining a team, working with cheerful and awesome animals. Maybe making some friends and just maybe get a partner in crime. Someone that could share adventures with, someone that could be there for me…But I was wrong. The first days I was treated like trash, everyone laughed at me and avoided me. Just because I was a fox."

Nick´s attention was caught by that statement. He knew that being a fox was tough and he always hated how society treated them because of that.

"Anyways, I somehow managed to go through all of that and I submitted a request to work as a field agent. But they turned me down every time. Instead I got assigned as an intel agent, they said that I was better behind a desk than behind a gun chasing the bad guys. That destroyed part of me, but I knew I had to keep going forward."

It was odd, Nick found himself listening carefully at her words. He knew that she was opening herself and that the things she were saying weren't easy.

"Even in in the intelligence section, my co-workers were still being tough with me. I was never welcomed there. I knew it the moment I stepped in. Sure, I made a few friends here and there that treated me as a normal person but none of them were sincere. They just did it to keep the things civilized. I knew they didn't trust me or like me and they didn't care at all about how I felt."

Vivian was looking at the distance, lost in her memories while the red fox before her listened every word she said without interrupting, just listening.

"I remember my first day there, my first task was to look for people with peculiar abilities and recruit them so they could aid us in whatever issue we may have. They didn't told me a specific kind of person to seek so I was free to choose whoever I felt like. It turned out that I chose the right animals because the recruited mammals are now one of the best agents the FBI has." Vivian said, giving a dry chuckle.

"After recruiting many agents, I thought I could do something for myself. I tried to look for some one that I could relate to, some one that could understand me. Someone that…That could understand the hell I've been through. Another fox maybe. When I heard about you I immediately started working and searching. And when I found you, I saw myself reflected in you. I can't explain why but I saw much of myself in you that I made a promise to myself to recruit you so I could stop being so…alone. And when you were finally in front of me and you rejected my offer I was so delusional and kind of destroyed, that's why I kept insisting and following you so much. I didn´t want to accept the fact that you had your own life and your own reasons. I was selfish and a fool for that…And I´m deeply sorry. I really hope you forgive me for all the trouble I caused you."

Vivian said, staring into Nick´s eyes. Her gaze was sad but she was being honest. It was the first time she opened herself to someone. Nick was surprised, he never knew that there were other people that got through the same thing he had to. Instantly, he felt sympathy for Vivian. He gave her a smile and replied.

"It's ok, snowball. I won't held a grudge." Nick said, giving her a wink. "Besides, I know it´s not easy being a fox so I understand how you feel."

Vivian didn't expect that, she was taken by surprise. She was speechless but above all, she was grateful that he listened to her, that he understood her. Those words were enough to send the small white fox to the heavens.

"Nick I-I…Thank you, for listening. I don't know what to say" Indeed, she didn't know what to say, it was too much for her at this point.

"Don't mention it. Hey, let's forget about this shall we? Our food is here by the way." Nick said, while the waiter suddenly appear with a tray with their meals. "Enjoy" The tiger said simply with a bow, leaving the dishes in their table.

"Well, As the French say, Bon appetit." Nick finally said taking a bite of his fish steak.

"Bon appetit" Replied Vivian with a smile the size of the world.

Vivian thoughts were running at a hundredth miles per hour, she couldn't believe what happened, Nick just accepted her apology and above all he listened to her. And that alone was enough to keep her happy for a long time. She almost forgot about the meal before her, landing again she started feasting on her meal.

"So, FBI agent huh? Tell me how it is like. I mean, what do you guys do behind the desk?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his beer. Vivian was taken by surprise for the 3rth time that he was actually starting a genuine conversation. She happily replied.

"Oh well we are in charge of gathering Intel and that kind of stuff, I don't want to bore you with that" She replied nervously

"Come on. It's not that you meet a FBI agent every day. The night is young, snowball."

"Haha ok, if you insist"

Vivian continued explaining the process of the Intel and how her job was. Soon after they changed subject, taking about many things like their selves, their likings, their favorite music. They talked for hours. Like if nothing had happened.

For Nick however. His thoughts about her changed abruptly when she told him why she did what she did. Immediately after, he felt sympathy for her. Because he know the feeling of loneliness. The feeling of rejection, the price of being a fox. He found himself talking with Vivian like if they were friends. Once she told him the truth and was completely honest with him, he somehow forgot about the previous days. They laughed and laughed for hours. Even after being the last customers in the restaurant they kept chatting, enjoying each other company.

When the clock stated 4 am they decided to get back home. Vivian agreed to take Nick back to his apartment. During the ride they still chatted about anything they thought.

Once they arrived, she parked her car in front of the red brick building. They stood in silence for a while, before Vivian broke the silence.

"So, here we are" Said while turning off the engine. She looked at nick which looked her back. "Nick, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to apologize and to get to know you better. Thank you."

"No problem, snowball." He replied giving her a soft smile.

"uhm so we are ok? We are cool? I mean No grudges, right?" Vivian asked a little worried.

"Hahaha! Already told ya! We are cool. Just keep the craziness at bay" Nick Joked followed by Vivian. "Anyways, Thanks for the evening, but I got work tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. In about 3 hours in fact" Vivian said as a matter of fact.

Nick exited the car and closed the door behind him, heading towards the door of the building waving a goodbye at her. But Vivian thought about something, it was a long shot but she had to try.

"Nick! Wait" She yelled making the fox turn around "what is it?" he asked, returning to the window of her car.

"Before you go, take this." Vivian said, handing him a familiar business card. It was the same card she gave him a few days ago but he refused to keep it.

He took it from her hand and eyed it for a second. The FBI logo and the phone number were still there but he noted something was written on the other side of the card. Flipping it he found another Phone number, this time it was written in pink ink with a "Vivian" displayed below, it was her cell phone number.

"If you ever need help with anything or if you just want to talk or hangout, call me, ok?" Vivian said. Hoping that he would keep the card this time.

Nick eyed the card again, smirking he took the card to his chest pocket. "Sure, I'll call you if I need something, snowball."

"Great! Anyways, Goodnight Nick. See you later?"

"See you later, G night" Nick said waving at her with a paw, finally turning towards the building.

Vivian saw how Nick disappeared inside the structure. Giving a sigh she turned her car on and headed towards her own home. "Snowball…I like that" She muttered to herself.

Vivian thought about the day. She was disappointed but at least she had the opportunity to have a "date" with her secret crush. Sure, she couldn't recruit him successfully but knowing him was a win in her book. Maybe she could build a friendship with him? The thought made her smile. "I can't wait to tell this to Samantha" Said the White fox while driving away from downtown.

* * *

Dear readers, sorry for the delay, but this was one of the most biggest chapters, after this we will continue uploading after 4 days like always.

If you guys like this fanfic we would appreciate if you shared it with your friends / followers so it gets to more people! oh and dont forget to add us on tumblr if you want to talk with any of us!


	4. Surprises

**Zootopia - Parallel Lines**

 **Chapter 4: Surprises**

Friday 10 am, ZPD HQ

The day was sunny this morning in Zootopia, the clouds above were big enough to provide a fair share of shade below giving the perfect balance between scorching sun and refreshing shade. However, weather reports said that it may rain soon due humidity accumulating over the past days. It has been a while since it rained and it was about time to soak the city a bit.

But for some animals, none of this even mattered, whatever day was or if it was Christmas Eve, the ZPD headquarters was always busy. Keeping the city safe and attending the many issues and needs of the city. Simple problems like a lost child to more complex situations like a robbery or a disappearance. The many mammals were always on duty ready for everything.

The ZPD cafeteria was half full at this hour of the day. The morning shift were having their morning coffee and snacks like every day. 15 officers, brave and loyal, were now chatting about the latest gossip or talking about the last game of hoof ball. The cafeteria was a common hub for all the officers, either before or after their duty, they all gathered there for a nice and relaxing time.

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were not exception. The two of them were enjoying their coffee. Chatting and laughing about one funny story Judy had to share. Both have been working all morning on reports and paperwork. For Nick, this was a nightmarish task and Judy knew this. But today something was odd. Nick had been smiling all day long, even when working on those pesky papers, he had a smile drawn in his face. Judy asked him what was the reason for it but he just replied that he was in a good mood. With no further asking, she believed him. But only if she knew where he was 5 hours ago and with who, Nick would have been in big trouble. The fox didn't say a word to her for some reason about his "dinner" with the FBI agent. Nick thought that it would be fine if he kept this as a secret, because he knew how volatile Judy was. The idea of her being jealous was ridiculous but something inside his head told him to be careful. That he was playing with fire. With that in mind, he never told her a thing. Why would be a good reason to do that after all? But still, his mind was still itching.

He thought about that for a second time. Why was he hiding the whole "Vivian Carter" thing to Judy? He didn't do anything wrong. Then why he didn´t tell her a thing? The realization was obvious. Because he CARED about her. Because he knew that something as insignificant and trivial as going out with another girl would hurt her at some level. He didn't want to cause her any discomfort or any kind of trouble because Judy had a special place in his life, in his mind, in his heart. He would never harm her feelings in anyway, not even for all the fame and wealth of the world. So that´s why he hid her encounter with the white fox to her. Because he cared for Judy, and a lot. Maybe even much more than he realizes.

Nick was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Judy was talking to him. He was staring at her eyes the whole time.

"NICK!" Judy yelled.

"Hmm?"

"Nick...Are you feeling ok? You´ve been weird all morning. Is there something wrong?" Judy asked him. Her voice was full of concern but her eyes were showing even more.

Nick, watching this, quickly snapped out of his trance and replied swiftly "I'm ok, carrots, don't worry. It's just that...I had a headache this morning, you know, from yesterday, and I took some pills. I'm feeling better but these pills are making me sleepy, that´s all" He said, in hope that Judy believes him.

"Are you sure? I can ask Chief Bogo to give you the day so you could rest." Judy said with a worried look.

Nick heart melted with this. How his friend was so worried about an insignificant and imaginary headache so much. He was glad that Judy worry and cared about him this much, it was something that he always liked about her. Always caring about the others and never for herself. He felt horrible lying to her but those were white lies at least so not much to worry.

"Cottontail, I'm fine. Jeez, you sound like my mother!" Joked Nick, hoping to brush away her worry. But before Judy could answer, her radio on her belt came alive.

"Hopps! Wilde! I need you both in tundra town main plaza, NOW! There is a polar bear freaking out about his missing son. You two are the best in the business so get to work!" Chief Bogo ordered through the radio. Making both flinch a little by the volume of his voice.

"Copy that, chief. We are on the case" Replied Judy heavily sighting

"Well, at least we had our coffee this time." Nick said while he stood up. "What away to start the morning, missing mammal case, again. Greeeaaaaat."

"Come on, I was starting to go nuts with all that paper work. Whatever the case is, I'm glad to be on the field again." Judy replied enthusiastically.

"I agree there, carrots. I drive" Nick said.

"What? Not fair! You drove the whole day yesterday! It's my turn now!" Judy protested making a pout.

"We both know who drives better. And that´s me, sweetheart" He said giving her a wink before she punched him in the elbow playfully. "No you don't, you drive like a maniac." Judy said.

"Maniac huh? I´ll show you a maniac" Nick replied while he started tickling her. Because he was bigger than her, he could easily grasp her and tickle her. Her protest and attempts of setting free made Nick chuckle.

"Nick, stop it! PLEASE!" Judy said between laughs. "Ok! Ok! You win! You can drive" Judy replied in defeat.

"Thank you, pumpkin." Nick replied devilishly. With that both exited the cafeteria and headed towards their patrol car.

* * *

The rest of the cafeteria were amused by the show before them. All mammals listening and eyeing the interaction between the fox and the bunny. All of them were intrigued and eager to know what they will do or what do they do. Many of them just stop talking and were just listening, eavesdropping. Others were not as subtle, staring in secret and giggling.

It was a well know rumor among the ZPD officers that Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were something more than friends. Speculations and theories raised with time all across the place like wild fire, even reaching high ranks. Many said that they were dating in secret, other said that they were just friends but most of them just pair them and agreed that both, rabbit and fox, were into something beyond friends.

One of the many animals that pair them was officer James Howles, A black wolf with a very optimistic attitude (and a lot of energy). And Officer Charlotte Fanger, a Snow leopard with a similar personality as her wolf friend. Both were partners, always moving here and there, almost always in pursuit.

The duo were sitting near Nick and Judy. The wolf and the leopard eyed them with intrigue. Enjoying the show before the fox and bunny left the room.

"Oh man, did you see that? She didn't complain about him tickling her like that!" The snow leopard said with enthusiasm.

"I know right! At this rate they´ll be up the altar in no time" The wolf replied eagerly. He and his partner have been watching how Nick and Judy relationship built up over the past 2 years, and both of them shipped the couple madly. But not all of them do.

"Pff Please, What are you two saying? Be realistic. Wilde is just being who he is, a flirty son of a gun. Nothing more" Replied a polar bear that was behind them. Officer Carl Pawser, A big polar bear with a very grumpy attitude. And certainly not a fan of shipping his fellow coworkers.

"Oh come on. What kind of friend does that? Have you ever seen how they talk to each other? Don't tell me He doesn't think of her as only a friend" Replied James, slightly annoyed of his polar bear friend contradicting his ideas.

"Yeah! The way Hopps looks at Wilde says it all. With dreamy eyes paying attention at all the stuff he has to say. I'm a girl and I know that." Charlotte said, aiding his wolf friend with the statement. While James gave her a nod in agreement

"Don't be ridiculous, Fanger. That doesn't mean anything. I do the same thing with all of you and I I'm not madly in love with any of you!" Said an elephant. Another animal was joining the argument. Her name was Sarah Hoofington. A very tall elephant, well known for her temperament and strength in the duty against crime. She didn't was a fan of the ship either.

"Besides, they are not even the same species! He´s a fox for god sakes!" Sarah Finished. Annoyed by the fact that the wolf and the leopard were thinking in such a thing.

"Whoa that´s kind of racist, Sahara. Who are you to say who can love who? What if Wilde is madly in love with Hopps, huh? Is that wrong?" Argued Charlotte, standing up from her seat to face the elephant.

"NO, I'm just saying that's not natural. It's unlikely. If they are into that weird crap. They can do whatever they want. BUT still, they are nothing but friends"

"AHA! But you think it is possible then!" The wolf replied.

"I didn't say that!" The elephant said in protest.

"James, Stop dreaming. All the station know that these two are just coworkers. And Sarah here is right, they are different species, and no, I'm not being racist."

"Different species? How about Jonathan, from archives, He married a Hyena! And he is a Lynx!" Charlotte defended her partner again.

"YEAH but both are predators! Wilde and Hopps are predator and prey! Excuse me but I've never seen or heard anything like that before!" Carl replied with a tough tone.

At this moment the whole cafeteria was gathered around the 4 animals discussing. Along the conversation, many of them agreed with the polar bear and the elephant while others agreed with the wolf and the leopard. Slowly almost 15 officers started discussing the subject between small groups making the place almost like a court instead of a cafeteria.

James was aware of this, suddenly, he thought about something. Like a bulb lighting in his head, he stood over a table. Making all the animals in the room look at him.

"Hold on everyone! This discussion is getting out of paws. We all know that there is only ONE way to solve this" The wolf said while all the room went quite. Almost everyone knew what was about to come. "A pool" Said the wolf.

"Whoa, really? A pool out of this?" A lion at the back of the room yelled.

"Yes! A pool about the possible romance of our two coworkers! What do you guys say? "Charlotte said, climbing over the table and joining the side of his friend. "Come on guys! It has been 3 years since we made a pool!"

Immediately after, all the animals agreed with nods and words. They all loved a pool, this little game of betting about something. And the ones that guessed right, they get money. It was a popular fun way of distraction over the ZPD.

"Oh come on, are you serious?" Said Carl, annoyed.

"Yep! Don't tell me you are afraid to lose against all of us?" Said the wolf teasing the polar bear.

"Oh you ´ll see, wolf boy" The Bear replied.

There were more chatter and disorder about the bets of the oncoming pool all across the small room. The teams were starting to form and speculation grew.

"All right, someone bring Clawhauster, he´s the best organizing the pools" Charlotte said. It was true, the chubby cheetah was always eager with the pools the guys did over the years. He somehow always won, maybe it's because he is all gossip. In a matter of seconds the cheetah appeared at the door.

"Someone said pool!? Woohohohooo! I love pools! What is this about?!" Clawhauster asked eagerly.

"Wilde and Hopps, Romantic outcome, yes or no? You in, Clawhauster?" James replied, hoping that the cheetah would join. And almost instantly he replied

"Nick and Judy?! WHOHOHOOOO! IM in!" And with that, he took out from his pocket a marker, He approached a white black board that was on the wall. Erasing the content which was useless information about something no one cared. The cheetah wrote in big letters "LOVEPOOL: WildeXHopps"

"OK, you guys know the rules. Minimum wage is 20 bucks, maximum wage is the sky!" Clawhauster giggled. "Now, which are the outcomes?" Clawhauster asked. He had to write down the possible scenarios that could happen so they could bet on the different outcomes. The winners were the ones that bet on the correct scenario.

"How about the basics? From the worst to the best?" Suggested James.

"Nice one, Howles!" The cheetah said with joy. Writing on the white surface the possible outcomes which were; hating each other, nothing, Friend zone, dating and Marriage. He wrote the words in a row.

"SO now the participants! Who wants to bet their money with the magic of love?" Clawhauster said.

"I do! I bet 50 bucks that they make out in their car. Dating is a sure thing" Said James, a smirk forming in his face.

"Make it two, 50 bucks as well. I think Hopps is going to jump and eat that fox alive very soon." Charlotte said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"HA! I say they´ll never do anything, 100 bucks to nothing" Carl said. Followed by his elephant friend.

"I bet 80 bucks that Hopps is going to friend zone him." Sarah said coldly. Many animals just "Ohhhh!" in unison after her statement.

Soon, each one of the 15 animals stated their outcome, saying their bets and watching the cheetah write down the prognostics which were missed. Some animals bet their money on the possibility of the fox and the rabbit dating, some even betting in the marriage. Other bet their cash in the worst outcomes. This pool was going to be a tight one for sure. Lastly but not least, Clawhauster wrote his name and tagged himself betting 200 bucks that Wild and Hopps will end up getting married. He had very high expectations. The pool alone raised a surprising amount of 2120 bucks! That's the reason why all loved the pools. The reward was always juicy.

The animals started handing the money to Clawhauster which held the growing stack of bills in his paw. The 15 mammals discussed and argue with each other. Exchanging their thoughts and ideas. It was money after all.

"Okie dokei every one! The bets are set and the love pool is ready! Let's give our love birds 2 months, then the pool winner will have the reward by then! Agh! Isn't this exciting?!" The cheetah said extremely eager and excited about the whole thing.

Before anyone could say anything else. Someone interrupted their little game.

"What is this?!" Yelled Chief Bogo, he was standing at the door frame, his eyes were on fire. It was clear that he wasn't amused of what was he seeing.

All the officers froze, they were too shocked and scared because of the water buffalo before them.

"I can't believe it! Another pool! YOU know that gambling is illegal and you bunch of disrespectful animals are gambling in my precinct without my knowledge nor permission but mostly without any authorization?!" Bogo yelled. He was mad, making every officer flinch scaring them to the core.

"And the worst part, the most unforgivable and betraying action is that none of you took the bother to invite me?!" Said Bogo. Leaving the whole place confused. Was he mad about the gambling? Or that nobody invited him? At this point everyone was afraid to ask.

With a huff, Bogo continued "Let's see what we have here?" He said while putting on his glasses. "WildexHopps. Hmhmhm now this got interesting." Bogo said to himself. He approached the white board while picking up the black marker. "I bet my cash that Wilde will make the first move" The water buffalo said. He then wrote his name at the bottom and writing 300 bucks on the dating tag.

He handed the money to Clawhauster which took it with glee.

"Whoa, boss! Really?" Asked James, slightly surprised

"Why yes, Howles. I'm not blind, I know my precinct like the back of my hoof and besides, I have a heart believe it or not...Now GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY ANIMALS!" Yelled Bogo.

With that, everyone rushed to their work stations Leaving Bogo alone in the room.

"Don't disappoint me Wilde." Muttered to himself leaving the room.

* * *

Monday, 8 am.

Today was as every other morning in Zootopia. The birds sang their song as the sun set over the horizon. The landscape was soon soaked with sunlight. The many citizens of the big metropolis started to get ready for the day.

But today was a special day for some animals. More specific, for a rabbit named Judy Hopps. 26 years ago, a miracle happened in her parents' bedroom and a few months later, a violet eyed bunny was brought to light. Today was Judy Hopps birthday.

She awoke 2 hours ago and soon after she got a call from her relatives. Her parent talked with her as well as some of her brothers and sisters. All of them wishing her the best for the day and sending her hugs and kisses as the loving family they were. Judy was great full for having such a family. Always supporting her and being with her no matter what. She shed a tear and thank them for that, promising she´ll visit them soon.

After hanging up she thought about her special day and remembered how her last 2 birthdays were. She recalled how her friends madkinng something for her, especially Nick. He took her to a theme park and after that he invited her to dinner at the fanciest restaurant he could afford. She was great full for that. He always did too much for her and he never asked anything in return. She sighed thinking in that day. It was magical if you could say something.

She began thinking on him again, how they met and how they became what they are now. Nick was like a blessing to her. She met him in the oddest circumstances making her believe that their fate was to know each other. Suddenly she forgot that she had to work. And speaking of the fox, he was late, he was supposed to pick her up an hour ago. Maybe he slept over again? Her train of thoughts was gone when her phone received a message, it was Nick saying; "Carrots, I'm down here. Hurry up because we are late :v" Reading this Judy just rolled her eyes, classic of Nick.

Exiting her apartment and locking it behind her, she headed downstairs. Judy began to think in what Nick could have planned for her. Maybe a present? The last year birthday present was an orange jacket she always wanted and he bought it for her. She loved that jacket because it was a nice and sweet gesture of Nick. It was selfish to think that he had a gift ready for her. But curiosity and the fact that today was her special day got the best out of her.

Once downstairs she found Nick inside his car with the passenger door opened. She hopped in and immediately after the car went forward. "Morning, Nick!" She said enthusiastically

"Well, we are late. Bogo is going to kill us…mostly me. I know I know, it's my fault but my bed didn't want to let me go! I swear carrots, my bed has a crush on me." Nick said while he drove. Not even looking at Judy.

The bunny just stared at Nick. She was expecting him to greet her with something more…Warm. He didn't addressed her birthday or how her morning was.

"So anyways, I bought some doughnuts for later. Can you believe that they were out of glazed doughnuts? That's ridiculous." Nick continued with his talking.

She was dumb folded. " _Maybe he was planning a joke? Or this was part of a prank?_ " Her ears involuntarily went even lower. " _Maybe…He forgot? What? No way, Nick would never forget my birthday! Right?_ " She thought to herself.

"Juds, you´ve been awfully quite. Everything´s ok?" Nick asked, eying her for a second before returning his sight to the road.

"Yeah…just, Im a little tired, that's all." She said, sadness already taking its toll in her body.

"Ok, what you need is a cup of hot coffee. Me too by the way." Nick replied. Turning on the radio.

" _He forgot…He actually forgot. How could he?"_ She thought to herself. Her ears flopped down and she stood silent. Disappointment was the only thing she could think of. It wasn't his obligation to remember her birthday, but still. The fact that he forgot stung her to the core.

The rest of the ride was silent, only the roar of the V8 engine and the random music displayed on the radio was heard. Nick was busy driving not even noticing the face of sadness of Judy.

Once they reached the ZPD and parked the car, they both entered the building. They were heading towards their office which was at the third floor. She walked behind him, her sight was fixed on the ground. She was disappointed, still wanting to believe that this was just some sort of prank.

"Oh no." Nick suddenly said, catching the attention of the sad bunny.

"Ahh shucks, I forgot something in the car" Nick said, searching for the lost item in all of his pockets.

"I´ll be right back. Meet ya at the office." With that, the fox ran towards the parking lot, leaving Judy standing there alone. She didn't have any options but to go to her office. "Maybe someone there remembers my Birthday" Judy said to herself. She was starting to get mad at Nick. _"What a jerk! How could he?!"_ Judy Thought. She passed beside Clawhauster desk, hoping that maybe a friendly face would say something. But he wasn't there. Sighing she continued her walk towards her office.

Once she arrive at the door of her office, she eyed it for a second. The wooden door had a glass panel displaying "Officer Hopps & Officer Wilde". Since last year, Chief Bogo gave them their own private office due their great effort and hard work. Judy shared the office with Nick which had their own independent desks and work places. It was here where many cases were solved by them. The memory lifted her spirit a bit but not enough to overcome what Nick forgot.

Sighing, she turned the doorknob and she noted that the window blinds were fully down covering the sun and making the whole place dark. Judy hated dark places, mostly because she can't see during night. Before she could do anything, the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

When the room was filled with light, Judy Saw some familiar faces scattered in her office. Clawhauster was holding a mini pie with few candles, Officer James and Charlotte were there as well. She could recognize some other officers here and there but surprisingly Chief Bogo was also there with arms crossed and a frown painted on his face. He might not be amused but hey, he was there. And of course, the cherry on the top of the cake was Nick, which was in front of Bogo with a bottle of champagne. She couldn't believe what was happening. They all did this small surprise for her? Even when celebrations and festivities in the station were not allowed or simply not as usual, they stood there, in front of her. Her train of thoughts was stopped by the sound of the bottle of champagne being opened by nick.

"Guys?! Thank you! All of you! I wasn't expecting it!" Judy said, smiling as wide as she could as the crew approached to her giving compliments and a few words to the birthday girl. They gave their wishes and congratulated her for being with them for 2 years, even Bogo had some words for her. He told her about the importance of a good relationship between her coworkers and how that makes the difference. There was a small chatter when Nick was now in front of her.

"What´s the matter carrots? You really thought I could have forgotten your birthday?" Nick said with a smirk, almost teasing her. He knew that she though that, he saw her. He knew her too well. That made her heart flutter but at the same time, she felt awful. How could she have thought something like that? She lost the faith in her friend too quickly. What kind of friend does that?

"Happy birthday, Cotton tail!" Nick said, extending his arms "Come here, give the best fox of the world a Hug" Joked.

"Oh Nick…you dork" Judy said, hugging tightly his beloved friend. She was glad that he was there. What she did to deserve him? She didn't know but she was glad and she won't change for anything in this world.

"By the way, I need to breath you know?" Nick said, struggling due the rabbit´s tight embrace.

"Hehe sorry, I just got a little carried away." Judy replied a little embarrassed. "Thank you guys, I really want to say how thankful I am" She continued, addressing every one. She got replies saying not to worry and that it was her day. But Bogo broke the moment.

"Yeah yeah, unfortunately for us, hopps. Today is Monday so work is waiting. I have to ask everyone to return to your stations and get back to work...But it was a nice gesture from Wilde here. Anyways, get back to work everyone" Ordered Bogo. Followed by the complain of everyone

"Ah come on boss, the girl is enjoining her day!" James Howles replied in protest. Only to Bogo to shoot a glare at him, making the wolf regret protesting. "Fine, Come on Charlotte. We have paperwork to do" James said to his friend which agreed and followed him.

All of the officers exited the room and headed towards their stations but not before giving Judy one last "happy birth day". The last one that left the room was Bogo which said before leaving. "Hope you had a good time, Hopps. Congratulations."

And before closing the door he returned and addressed Nick "By the way, Wilde. I want those reports you didn't send me on Friday. And I want them yesterday! Don't make me wait." With a huff, he closed the door behind him

Nick heaved a sigh "UGHHH I forgot about that."

"You didn't send the reports? Nick, you know we have to finish everything before Friday." Judy replied, holding a laugh.

"Who said they aren't finished? I have them right here." Nick said, opening a drawer from his desk, pulling out the stack of papers and folders "It's just that I forgot to send them. Be right back, carrots. Try not missing me too much" He joked while heading towards the door with the pile of papers. He could barely hold them all together creating a hilarious sight for Judy.

"Want help with that?" Judy asked because he seriously looked in trouble. "Pfff help? I could lift an elephant if I want!" Nick joked. "By the way, I bought you some doughnuts. No glazed ones but still, doughnuts are doughnuts." He said while pointing a paper bag on her desk.

"Whoa, you seriously bought them." Judy said only to tease him.

"Told Ya I did. I just want my bun to have a good time. Just leave one for me will ya?" Nick said while leaving the room and closing it behind him.

"Try not falling over!" She yelled to him only to tease him more. She sighed, taking a moment to let all sink in. Last year was so different, it was a normal day in the station and her coworkers just greeted her and said a few words. And that was it. But today, they organized a little party for her. It only lasted 1 hour but still, she was great full. Bogo told her that this was a nice gesture from Nick, leading her to the conclusion that HE was responsible for all of the show. She thought that she has to come up with something to repay him somehow.

Suddenly her stomach reminded her that she was hungry by making the noise of a dying whale. She eyed the paper bag over her desk, doughnuts. What a better way to vanquish hunger? She grasped the paper container and opened it. But instead of finding those delicious pastries, she found something else. A small box. She took the container in her paws and eyed it for a second. It was covered in a purple wrap and it had an orange bow. Judy inspected the item further. She saw that the box had a tiny label pasted in one side saying "Form Sly fox. For Dumb bunny" She gave a laugh with that. It was a gift! Nick actually bought a present for her. And he hid it in a bag of doughnuts, Clever but kind of dumb.

With no time to lose and her curiosity taking the best of her. She opened the gift. After the purple wrap was ripped, she revealed the content, another box but this time it had something labeled in silver letters on it, "Dalton brothers Jewelry". Did she read that correctly? Was she hallucinating? She eyed it again and indeed, she wasn't dreaming. That shop was one of the most expensive stores that were out there. Not to mention the beautiful and unique designs the store sells. And Nick just bought her something from that store for her?

Without thinking it twice, she opened the box. What her eyes saw was enough to leave her speechless. With one paw, she took the content and lifted the item, taking a closer look. It was a collar, a neckless to be precisely. It had a silver chain made of tiny and delicate links. But what shined above all was the center piece, it was a carrot shaped pendant. The carrot itself was made from amber, and the leafs were made of two tiny emeralds. All of this held together by a silver frame, giving it a slick and elegant line.

She couldn´t believe what was happening. She saw this exact same collar a few months ago while she was doing an investigation with Nick. But she never did something about it because it was expensive and out of reach. Her eyes started to sting. She could feel the tears building up. This was too much for her.

"Aww damn it, I missed your reaction!" Judy automatically spun around and found Nick standing at the door frame.

Nick stood there, a smirk planted on his face and his lazy sight made the whole thing even harder. She couldn´t hold it anymore. She sprung from her seat, giving him the tightest embrace she have ever given, she didn't care if it was too hard for him. She just wanted him close.

The poor fox gave a yelp in surprise. He wasn't expecting such reaction, neither her strength. He was about to protest and tell her to slow down. But he saw and heard her crying. She was getting emotional and he knew how to solve that. He returned the hug back.

"I…. I don't…. Thank you nick, I mean it, thanks" Said the bunny with tears in her eyes and cracked voice "No one has ever treated me like you, thanks for being you, thanks for being Nick", The bunny just tighten her embrace.

After several moments, the hug broke and the fox spoke "Carrots, you deserve this and much more, and if anyone has to say thanks here, it's me." He said, giving her a wink. Staring at her eyes, he told her that he was being honest and that those words came from the very core of his soul. Without further words, Nick Finished "Well, we better keep working right? We don't want buffalo long face to start screaming at us." Nick joked.

Judy just nodded at him while cleaning her tears and re-assuming the pesky paper work before putting on her new "precious" belonging.

* * *

Meanwhile

Chief Bogo saw and heard the interaction between his employees. He saw how Judy reacted to Nick´s present and heard what she told him and what he replied. He sighed and leaving the place, not wanting to see more of it. But he wasn't upset or displeased by them, not by Judy and Nick´s friendship but he was angry at himself. The relationship of these two reminded him a lot of what he once had. The way they joked, the way they treated each other, the way they argue…The way they feel about each other.

When he was finally at his office, he sat in his chair. Still thinking on that person. Memories building up.

Bogo was now buried deep in his memories. The sight of the fox and the bunny reminded him of someone. Especially Judy, The rabbit had an awful resemblance to this person. She reminded him to his once friend Samantha Varkkas. He muttered her name making him smirk a little. It was too late when the memories started flowing through his mind like a broken dam.

It was a well-known fact that almost all the ZPD knew about the rivalry and hatred Chief Bogo had towards the FBI Chief in command. But not many know that Bogo once was the right hand Of Samantha. The tough water buffalo and the fiery wolf were once close friends. Of course they were always yelling at each other and fighting but that never mattered. They always were together at the end of the day. But that was long time ago, almost 9 years before this day. When they first met was when Bogo was promoted to Chief and on his first year, he had to work with the FBI due a complicated terrorism treat. The moment they knew each other they collided. Almost instantly they argued about anything but at the end, they somehow managed to achieve the goal and also they settled their differences. It was odd, they were very similar. Yet, different. That was why they got along so well.

Unfortunately something went wrong between them. Some say that Samantha was lost in power and forgot about the existence of Bogo, leaving him suffer with his own problems. Others say that Bogo screwed up a serious operation and that jeopardized Samantha's reputation. But none of those rumors were even remotely close to the truth.

Not many knew the truth and the few ones that knew preferred to stay silent. Not wanting to salt any wound the buffalo may still have. Bogo hated to recognize that what ended his friendship with Sam wasn't only her fault but he was guilty as well. The problem that started it all was a serious matter, and the consequences were almost grim. But as professionals the issue was solved, but not for them. They exchanged words and they threw fire at each other. Insulting and yelling with passion and pure anger. They said things that they were going to regret, never realizing the damage they were causing. Both animals, Bogo and Sam, having similar personalities had (and still have) tough thick heads and a pride the size of a mountain making things even worse. After their showdown, neither of them spoke to each other. Apparently their pride was bigger and stronger than their brains.

The time passed and neither of them wanted or was willing to apologize but the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years. Some say that when they finally agreed to settle things up, things went down and all burnt like the very flames of hell. The growing and bottled feelings and anger of both, wolf and buffalo, exploded the moment they exchanged words. Instead of solving the issue with their relationship, they set the final nail in the coffin. The rumor said that he was destroyed and she was hit even worse. And that rumor was 100% truth. And Bogo still has the scars.

Bogo took a deep breath, brushing the painful memories away. Maybe the road ahead of Nick and Judy was brighter than his. Maybe they´ll overcome the inevitable bad moments and bumps in the road. Who knows? Maybe they´ll become something more than friends. He only hoped that those two were ready and prepared for anything, because there is always calm before storm. And they better be ready.

The water buffalo sighed deeply and re assumed his work not thinking further.

* * *

We are sorry for the wait, but some personal problems raised and we had to delay the fic. For instance we had to split the chapter in two because it was enormous. We also had some personal issues like the writer had an artist block and college. BUT we are back

If anyone want to talk with us to give ideas, or even just chat, these are our tumblrs (Just put .com at the end, this page don't let us put the entire link)

arcticfox66 and thedrakenguy

We are already working in the next chapter, in I know you guys will LOVE IT


	5. Prideful

**Zootopia - parallel lines**

 **Chapter 5: Prideful**

Monday 5 pm

The afternoon in Zootopia was sunny even if the sun was so thi close to the horizon. The giant light orb gave the city a beautiful orange layer and a purplish like shade that made the whole city look like an oil paint. The day was enjoyable and to be fair, it was perfect beside the big clouds forming at the south part of the city.

In the meantime, ZPD officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were in their usual patrol through the city, looking out for careless drivers or any sign of criminal activity. So far so good, there were a few infractions to some drivers due speeding and some other minor things, it was an easy-go day to say something. Today was brighter than usual and the 2 animals knew it.

But above all, this was beyond a pretty day, it was a special day, Judy's birthday. The two of them were chatting and laughing inside their cruiser which was parked outside a coffee shop, they were waiting for their shift to end. Earlier that morning, by some miraculous reason, Chief Bogo decided to let the duo finish their shift earlier. Maybe it was because Nick asked him fifty times and maybe Bogo´s patience gave up, who knows.

"So carrots, how's your birthday going till now?" Said the fox with a smile.

"Couldn't wait anything better, thanks for all of that. I still can't believe you bought me this" Answered the bunny, showing him the necklace strapped to her neck, sighing a bit.

"Anything for my dumb bunny." Nick replied back while his smile got even wider.

"Seriously Nick, I couldn´t have asked for anything more." Judy said, recalling that morning. How she felt when she saw that silver necklace Nick gave her.

"Well… the day isn't over yet, so any other wish you have inside that little head of yours? Say it and it's done…And please, choose something I can afford." The fox asked.

"Actually..." Judy said, hoping that what she had in mind would be suitable for Nick´s mind

"Yes Judy? What is it" Nick asked, a brow rising from curiosity. He didn't think that she may ask for anything more. But if the girl wanted a piece of the moon, then he could at least try.

"Remember that time I took you to meet my family?" Judy asked while she was playing nervously with her ears.

"Yeees…?" Nick said, remembering said day. A year ago she dragged his body to the place where she grew up, the very soil where she was born. She was eager to go and finally let Nick meet her parents. To Nick´s surprise it was a mix result. His father almost had a heart attack knowing that his Judy was best friend of a fox but her mother was the complete opposite, she was completely fascinated by the fact that her daughter was befriending a fox. Even so that she took a step further by wanting to know about Nick. It was a weird day to say the less. The fact that her father was clearly not prepared by his presence, the complete embrace her mother took and the thousand little rabbits raiding his body as if it was a fuzzy castle. It was a day to remember for the record but Judy was happy and that was all that mattered for him. But still, He was even more curious, _"why is she bringing this up?"_ he thought.

"….Well, that gave me an idea you know? I've never had the opportunity to meet anyone of your family, and you already met mine..." The rabbit said, hoping that he won't deny her wish

Nick raised his brow even further, thinking on what his friend just requested. He thought it for a second recalling how many times he avoided the subject. But he knew that as long as his friendship with Judy was solid, she was going to ask this at some point. The fox thought about it for a few moments and finally he saw that there wasn't a reason to deny her wish.

"My family huh? You know, my mother lives here in Zootopia near down town. I could take you to see her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Nick replied as if it was the most casual thing ever.

"Aww Come on Nick I want to… Wait really?! Like for real?" Judy asked in disbelief, she was sure he was going to avoid the subject somehow or say another excuse but certainly this was another surprise.

"What? Didn't I tell you? Anything for my special bunny." The fox replied swiftly, winking at her.

"Thank you nick!" The bunny replied happily giving him a punch in the shoulder. "You are the best!"

"I know I know, you don't have to remark the facts, carrots. But let's go after our shift ends, okay? Once we are done we are going straight there, promise" The fox said, watching the toothy grin on his friend.

The sun was still fixed over the horizon, ready to settle down and set the night but as Nick promised, they were going to visit his mother. Reason? Because his friend wanted so. 20 minutes after their shift was done, the 2 mammals drove to the center of the city where Nick said his mother lived. The place was full of activity, animals getting in and out of the many shops and the many streets were full as expected. This part of downtown was a little bit different from the rest of the city. The buildings were replaced by houses and the number of trees was outstanding, the architecture of the structures showed that the buildings were old. Almost every house was made from red brick and the streets were narrow because when the street was built, it wasn't thought for cars. That old was the place.

"So... your mom lives in the center of the city?" Asked the bunny intrigued.

"Yup, she likes to be close to everything and the place is really cheap. Not to mention the place has style" Answered the fox

After some minutes they finally got to their destination. They found themselves at the front of an old house. Nick parked the car in the drive way, turning it off before exiting the car. It was now that Judy could see the house with detail. The structure was two stories tall and the house was covered in white colored wood. A row of black roof tiles adorned the descending roof. Another feature that caught the eye was the endless flowers that surrounded the front garden and the path that leaded to the front door. It was old but beautiful without any doubt, the whole place gave a welcoming sensation.

They both walked towards the front door. It was a tense moment, for both, Nick and Judy. It was the first time Nick took home a friend in years and it was the first time that Judy could see and meet one of his relatives. They stood in the front door for a while before the fox spoke.

"So…Here we are, ready to meet my creator, carrots?" Said the fox playfully.

"Of course I am! How couldn't I?" Judy replied with excitement. She was very excited in fact. Thousands of questions built up in her mind; how does she looks like? Is she like Nick? How alike Nick is from her? Is she going to like me or hate me? She stopped thinking further when Nick turned the door knob and opened the wooden door.

When Nick opened the door, they both entered the old house, surprisingly the place wasn't as Judy expected, the interior was neat and all clean, the furniture was modern giving a nice contrast to the light wooden floor and the soft green walls. It was like if someone young and stylish lived here and not an old lady. Suddenly, something caught Judy´s attention in the couch, someone in fact, an elderly vixen. The lady before them noticed the both of them, She Gasped and quickly stood up.

Judy took a better glimpse of said person. It was an elderly vixen, obviously she was Nick´s mother. But still, she doesn't look that old. In fact she was pretty. Judy couldn't tell the age if she tried. She looked tremendously alike to Nick, she was a few inches smaller than him, her fur was orange as Nick´s but a shade darker, her eyes were the same as Nick´s almost identical. She wore a white dress giving her an elegant look.

"Nicky! Oh dear, why you didn't tell me you were coming!" The vixen said while hugging him and giving him a loving kiss in the cheek

"Hey ma´" Nick replied, smiling watching his mother affection and returning the hug

"I would have prepared some-" Nick´s mother stopped her speech when she noticed the nervous bunny beside him.

"Oh my! How rude of me, where are my manners? I'm so sorry, dear. I'm nick's mother, you can call me Rose" The vixen said, offering her paw to Judy with a big and wide smile before Judy took her paw in return shaking it.

"It's a pleasure ma´am, my name is -" But before the bunny could even say her name the lady interrupted her and finishing the sentence for her.

"Judy Hopps, I know everything about you, dear. Nick here always talks about you." in that moment, Nick´s ears came down flattening against his skull while his face became red of shame.

"He tells me everything about you, how kind and sweet you are and I'm quite excited to finally meet you. I can't wait to know you better, sweetheart" Rose said with a sweet tone, giggling a bit.

Judy widened her eyes in surprise, for both, that his mother was this kind and warm, and the fact that Nick talks about her with her mother all the time. She immediately gave Nick a look with a silly grin and he in return covered his face, no doubt it was as red as a tomato. Judy just giggled making Nick feel even worse.

"MOM!" Nick said, raising his voice a bit. "Look, Judy here wanted to meet you so I brought her so you two could chit chat a bit. Of course I couldn't refuse" nick said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh I see, well please feel comfortable, Judy. This is your house."

With that, the three of them sat on the living room. Nick´s mother, Rose, began the endless wave of questions to Judy and she in response happily replied every single one of them. Judy beside the answers, she began sharing some tales and experiences. Nick stood quite most of the time. He eyed his best friend getting along so well with his mother. The two of them had a good chemistry, because he have never seen his mother so eager to know someone. He saw that Judy was having a good time and above all, his mother was having the time of her life as well and that was more than enough to make him feel happy inside. He just sat there enjoying the company of the 2 most important animals in his life.

A few hours passed and the two of them kept talking and talking, making the bored Red fox to give a sight. He was getting quite impatient of the thousand things they were talking. The bunny was talking about her family for the 7th time in the day but this time she was explaining to the elder vixen about her life before joining the ZPD. Almost immediately Rose´s attention was shot to the sky by the fact that the rabbit knew that much about agriculture. Her eyes were bright as the sun, listening carefully about how Judy´s relatives work and what kind of techniques they use. She was fascinated and Nick saw this so he just left them talking about it.

There was a reason why Rose was so interested about Judy´s farming knowledge. Because Gardening was her hobby. The elder Fox spent her days cultivating and caring her beloved plants and flowers, and it was remarkable. The simple sight of the house was enough to explain it. The whole place was decorated with flowers and plants, giving her home a beauty touch. Rose patiently waited for Judy to finish what she was saying, she had something in mind.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Judy, do you want to see my garden? I´d love to hear your opinion." Rose said with excitement. It was true that she was proud of her garden but she´d love to hear some opinions beside the ones of her son, that and she wanted to talk with Judy in private.

"A garden? Yes please!" The bunny said with enthusiasm while her eyes widened. She couldn´t wait to see this garden the vixen was talking about. Meanwhile, Nick snapped out of his nap in progress. Giving a questioning sight to his mother which she simply ignored.

"Ok come with me, dear. Nick could you please go make some biscuits for us while I show Judy my garden? I´m sure she would love to eat some of your delicious pastries" the old lady said while standing up.

"Wait, You can cook?!" Asked the bunny playfully but quite in disbelief. She was quite surprised. Judy knew Nick since two years and he never told her he knew how to cook. It was true, she has never seen Nick cook something or at least be near a kitchen. Sure he had a kitchen in his apartment but she almost thought that it was only for decoration. Until now.

"Of course! For your information I won the elementary school junior cooking competition when I was 11 back in the day, so yes I can" Nick said proudly, fixing his tie and standing up.

"Is that so? Please cook something for me then Mr. Chef" Joked the bunny while walking with his mother towards the hall. Once there, Rose opened a big door that separated the main hall from the garden. When the door was open Judy´s jaw hit the ground. The place was full of green but flowers of all sizes and colors. Rose knew the bunny was going to love this.

Meanwhile, Nick took the comment of Judy as a challenge. She didn't believe him so he was going to impress her a probably mock her with the classic ´I told you´. With no time to lose, he sprung to the kitchen, grabbing a pink apron (Too girly for his taste) and started his task.

While Nick was cooking some biscuits for the ladies, Rose showed Judy her beloved garden. She began to show the many kind of flowers she had and explained how she raised this place from only dirt and soil to the marvel before them. Rose also asked for opinions to Judy which she replied with appreciation and awe. During the tour they exchanged knowledge about gardening and their techniques and other garden related information. Some chit chatting later Rose changed subject abruptly and said something peculiar to Judy, knowing that Nick couldn't hear them.

"Judy, I want to thank you for being here… and for being with my Nicky." Rose said with soft voice.

"And I'm also glad to be here. And what do you mean about that?" Judy asked, she was genuinely curious by the state of the elder fox before her. She wasn't sure what she meant by that, being with Nick? The old lady heaved a sigh and explained while sitting on a wooden bench that was near them. Rose made an inviting gesture with her hand which Judy gladly accepted and sat beside the vixen.

"You know, Nick have told me everything about you. How you two met, how you convinced him to take the job. I´ve never expected my Nick to turn into a brave policeman to be honest…He never told me what job he had before being an officer, but I'm sure it was…not a straight job. Don't get me wrong, I trust Nicholas with all my heart and I know that he didn't do anything harmful." Judy stood still hearing what the old vixen had to say.

The poor bunny didn't know how to feel or react towards this _"I thought she knew, should I tell her?"_ She thought, but she didn't do it because the old lady looked so happy with what Nick was and she was obviously very proud of her son. Nick might have his reasons in hiding his past to his mother and Judy would respect said reasons. So she didn't say anything. She didn't have the courage to take that smile away from the elder vixen. But something else caught her attention, the fact that Nick presumably talked about her with his mother, but about what? Curiosity talking the best of her, she dared to ask.

"So... what has he told you about me?" The bunny asked nervously.

Rose smile just went wider "Well, everything in fact. He always talks about your cases together, how you two can make everything when you two are side by side. But you know... he never talks about how much he loves you" She finished as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Immediately, Judy´s ears lowered and his face became crimson red. Laughing nervously she spoke "L-l-love me? That's so funny! Nick its just m-my..."

"Friend?" lady interrupted her before the bunny could finish her sentence. Rising an eyebrow and smirking. Judy almost died because that brow move and that smirk were almost identical to nick´s. Well, it was his mother after all. That explains where he got that gesture.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Rose asked, her voice had a hint of disbelief "He loves you more than everything. I know my son very well to know that. But I also know how a lady thinks and I know you love him too, I may be old but not dumb. I knew it the moment you set a foot here, how you looked at him with your eyes, the way you talk to him, how you act around him." The rabbit stood there, without knowing what to say and becoming even redder.

"I brought you here so we could talk about that, I've never seen Nick so happy. Not after what happened to his father and I don't want my son to be unhappy again…. Let me tell you something from a lady to another, it doesn't matter what you are or what he is, I know you two are different and I'm talking about you being a rabbit and he being a fox. If you really love him, please let him know. I know how my Nick is and I can say that he needs it."

The old fox said, staring at her eyes. She was being direct and it was like if she was asking her to do tell him how she felt. What made Judy question herself was the fact that his mother could see through her and she knew exactly how she felt, HOW? And another thing that let Judy dumb folded was the fact the she finally realized something in that moment. The way she was feeling toward Nick lately was as clear as water now, she loved him, and she loved him madly.

Before she could even reply, Nick entered the garden. His fur was covered in dough and flour and he looked exhausted but he held proudly a tray with some biscuits.

"HAHA! There! I told you I knew how to cook!" Nick said while wiping the sweat from his brow. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bon appettite madmuaselles" Said the fox giving a bow as if he was some sort of waiter.

"T-Thanks Nick... I-I never expected you to cook something!" Said the bunny, still dumb folded by what Rose said. She wanted to ask more questions about this statement, she was dying to know why and how she knew. She wanted to ask what to do or how to do it but Nick interrupted them.

"Carrots, please. Are you losing the faith in me?"

Unfortunately, before the bunny could reply, the radio in the belt of Nick started to talk.

"Unit 42, we have a 10-66 in process, repeat, we have a 10-66 in process. We need you in the scene now, over." The fox heaved a sigh in annoyance grabbing the radio and replying "come one seriously, central? Us? But we are off duty! We are kind of busy here" Nick said in hope to avoid the upcoming task.

"It's a bank robbery, Wilde! The subjects are escaping and they are heading to Sahara square and you two are the only unit near and the only ones available right now!" The animal behind the radio demanded.

Nick gave Judy a look and she just nodded.

"Fine, whatever. Central we are going. Send us the location and we´ll be there in a blink, over"

"Copy that, 42. Keep us informed about the case, central out"

Nick was visibly annoyed, he hated this part of his job but he had no choice.

"I´m Sorry carrots, but we have to work…Apparently" Nick said, hoping not to Judy´s visit.

"It's ok, Nick. Duty is calling." She said with a sad smile before turning to Rose.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go. It was a pleasure and honor to meet you. I loved our chat and I´d love to come to visit another day" Judy said, apologizing.

"It´s ok dear, the pleasure was mine. Can't wait till you come again! And please think on what I told you…. Now go, and be careful you two" The elder vixen said.

"We´ll be" Judy answered.

"Alright Ma´, Your son has to save the day again. Talk to you later" Nick said giving a goodbye hug to his mother. And with that the two of them ran towards the front door.

"Oh and don't throw away my cookies!" Yelled Nick.

The two of them waved goodbye to Rose from their car and drove to the crime scene.

For the rest of the night, that single thought was stuck in her head. What Nick's mother said was keeping her awake. Could that be true? Does Nick felt the same for her? How does she could know it for sure? Millions of questions formed in her head. Maybe the best shot was making what Rose said, telling him the truth, telling him how she felt, telling him how much he meant for her. But for now, she had to work.

That same very night after work, the bunny couldn't sleep, she laid in her bed watching the ceiling if her apartment, counting every greasy stain and every single crack. The thoughts of what nick's mother said was still in her head. Like a light bulb in the middle of a dark room, it was the only thing that she could think about. "Should I wake him up and tell him? No! I will sound like a maniac at this hour… but I will tell him tomorrow…or maybe the day after…or maybe someday" Before she could even notice her alarm clock chimed. She looked at the infernal device and it was 6 am, time for work

"Great, 6 hours without sleeping and now I have to go to work, good job brain" She said, shaking her head in annoyance.

Soon after she took a shower and put her uniform on. Heading towards the door and putting a paw on the door knob she thought "I will tell him, I need to" After that she got out and went to work.

* * *

3 week later, Friday 10 pm

It was a summer night and many could have thought that the night would be warm and calm. But the heavy rain outside told otherwise. It was this time of the year when almost every day after a hot sunbath in the morning the clouds poured their contents with no mercy over the city.

Tonight was gloom and grey to say the most because the falling storm wouldn't let you do anything but stay indoors. But it was even worst for some animals, some animals like Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. The two animals were working at this hours of the night doing paperwork and completing reports of the cases they had over the week. It was miserable but mostly for Nick, he hated paperwork and he hated doing what he hates most on a Friday night. The only thing that separated him from the most desired weekend were the pile of papers over his desk.

He heaved a sigh taking a paw to the back of his neck in an attempt to relief the tension. He asked himself why the hell he agreed to stay in the night shift today, he remembered, Judy. Sometimes he questioned her mental sanity because she didn't question Bogo´s order that morning, even when he protested she simply replied a dry "Because it's our duty". Nick hated and loved that part of Judy, she always put her job, family and obligations before herself. She took her job seriously and in a level no cop has ever seen. It was a good feature of her but it was also a terrible flaw and Nick knew it well because he has seen it. There were many times where she exhausted herself to the point of almost fainting or she simply forgot that she had to eat. It was a pain for the eyes of Nick. He always tried to convince her that work isn't everything, that there are other things outside helping other animals, but what concerned him the most was when she acted without thinking, without thinking on the consequences. She just jumped in the face of danger like of it was nothing. She wasn't made of steel or neither him but Judy still took the bull from the horns, she thought that she was invincible. It was like if she had an affiliation to danger, sometimes Nick thought that she was an adrenaline junkie. He hated that and he didnt stay arms crossed, he tried to talk to her many, many times. Unfortunately for him, she was a stubborn and thick headed bunny and he lost the count of how many times they argued about that. He loved his friend but he couldn't stand that attitude of hers any longer because one day that cocky personality is going to recoil, and badly.

He couldn´t help but to stare at the bunny. She was at his right side of the wall, calmly doing the pesky paperwork with a wide smile. The only audible sound was the sound of the endless movement of her pen scratching the reports and the endless raindrops hitting the window. Aside from that, it has been awfully quite for a couple of hours. Nick tried to start a conversation but she didn't even reply or just telling him that they must finish whatever they were working on. Again, Work over everything, classic of Judy.

It was weird, she has been acting different ever since a couple of weeks ago. Not only Nick felt it in his guts but he could see it clearly. He took another breath and his memory started flowing like a river, recalling the recent events from the last 2 weeks.

2 weeks ago a wave of crimes raised from nowhere and these crimes weren´t simple felonies or small robberies. These crimes were serious; Murder attempts, Kidnappings, drug dealers going commando, illegal weapon distribution, and the list went on and on. The ZPD was at its maximum capacity, sending all their officers to try to cover all the possible calls. It was chaos, it was too much for a simple cop, but not for a peculiar one, Judy Hopps. Instead of being intimidated by the amount of work, she took it as a challenge.

It was unbelievable, she and Nick took down a series of crimes in a row. Every day they took down a crime boss or a gang leader only by themselves, with Nick´s mind and information with Judy endless energy and attitude they took everything the world threw at them down.

Nick could have been happy about this, taking down bad guys, increased payment and other bonuses but something was not right. Ever since they took down that wave of crime, Judy has been different. The moment they began with the arrests and amusing the crowds with their heroism, people in general began treating her different, not in a bad way but in another. She appeared in the front page of all the newspapers, the news were dying to interview her (which she gladly accepted a few), where ever she passed children and fans alike pleaded her an autograph and a most desired selfie. Two things were bugging Nick; one, the fact that he wasn't mentioned or that he wasn't recognize by anyone, he didn't cared about fame but still, some recognition can't hurt, right? Maybe he was wrong in this last statement because the second reason why all this was eating him was the fact that Judy was being affected by this. It was bizarre seeing how she was being drowned in fame, she wasn't the kind of loving to be the spotlight but she was proving otherwise. The fame was starting to affect her and the first sign was that she was acting even more careless than usual. She was starting to believe that she was invincible, for real this time.

Nick took a look at his phone and looking at the hour, he damned himself because it has only passed a few minutes since he last checked. He had enough, he was going to drag that little rabbit into his car and head back home because honestly they deserved a rest. But before he could perform that stunt the radio on Judy´s belt became alive making Nick instantly face palm.

"Attention to all available units we have a 10-97 in process, I repeat we have a 10-97 in process, over" The infernal device yelled making Nick flinch by the sudden call but he was more concerned about his partner accepting the call.

And she did, Judy without hesitation, she answered the radio. "This is Officer Hopps, we are taking the call!" The rabbit replied with excitement.

Nick couldn´t believe it, he slammed his forehead against his desk in an audible thud. If his patience was being tested, he just failed.

"Copy that, Hopps. There is a robbery in process in a liquor store near Thorn Street"

"Understood, we are on the run!" Judy replied before standing up and grabbing her gear.

"Are you serious?! Its 10pm and our shifts ended like 3 hours ago! Are you mad?" Nick protested, he wasn't even trying to hide his anger.

"Come on Nick! We are the only ones around here and duty calls! If it isn't us, then who? We got to stop this robber!" Judy replied with a bizarre enthusiasm.

"Carrots, there are like 79 other units that could attend this simple robbery! Could we just forget about this and go home?" The fox explained, hoping that Judy would enter in reason and agree with him.

"Are you kidding? No! We are the fastest and the best cops around here, so let's go!" She said, grabbing Nick´s paw and dragging him to the parking lot. Nick couldn´t even protest but he was being obligated at this point. Better roll with it then... Wait, did she said the best cops around? Is she crazy? His thoughts were suddenly stopped when they reached the parking lot. She quickly hoped in the driver's seat of their cruiser and started the engine.

"Get in, Foxtrot! We have some baddies to catch!" Judy said happily. Only for Nick to face palm again and grunting, he had no choice so he hopped in the car and as soon as he was in the car accelerated heading towards the robbery.

The rain fell heavily, the sound of the rain drops hitting the roof and the windshield wipers moving were the only sound . The ride was awfully silent, neither of them spoke and Judy was focused on the road so she didn't say a word. At this point Nick was angry, he wanted to rest and go home but no, here he was, beside a crazy bunny that took her job too seriously. Apparently the rabbit was completely unaware of the fox anger, or she was just simply ignoring it.

It was a matter of time when they reached their destination, a liquor store. They were about to park near the store when suddenly the front door of the building opened violently followed by a sheep carrying a bag pack, the guy ran like crazy and didn't see the oncoming police car that was about to hit him but Judy hit the brakes before running over the animal making the vehicle stop abruptly. Immediately the sheep ran to the other side of the street towards a hideous green Horn Gremlin 71, the sheep opened the door and got in, and in a couple the seconds the car engine sprung to life and the car accelerated. Shortly after a Pig appeared at the door of the store, he pointed at the green car yelling "Stop him! He stole me!"

With no time to lose, Judy turned the sirens on and stepped on the gas. With squealing wheels the car sprung into max speed and the chase began. Nick as a co-pilot, grasped the radio to report their current status.

"Unit 42 here, we are on pursuit, the suspect is a male sheep and he´s driving a green Gremlin. Plates Tango, Bravo, Whiskey, Two, Nine, Romeo, six. He´s over 5th street heading north, over" Nick said while holding for dear life while his partner was driving at full speed.

"Copy that, unit 42. Keep us informed, over"

The pursuit was starting to turn dangerous, the streets were wet and slippery, making both cars struggle with each turn. Judy for some reason was beginning to get impatient so she decided to "deal" with the robber. Suddenly, she began ramming the rear of the sheep´s car without mercy.

"Whoa! Are you crazy!? Hopps, calm down! You are going to kill us!" Nick protested watching the sudden aggressive behavior of his friend. "Don't tell me what to do!" Judy replied aggressively making Nick question if she was the real Judy.

She continued ramming their cruiser against the robber´s car until it finally gave up. With a final hit, the green car skidding side to side until it lost control and started spinning leaving the road and entering a park. Finally the green car halted from his peril by hitting a tree, and almost instantly the driver opened the door and began running towards the insides of the park.

Judy Stopped the car shortly afterwards. "Hurry! He´s getting away!" She said, exiting the car and running towards where the suspect went. Nick just stood there, still processing what just did happened. What was wrong with her? A few seconds later, he reacted and joined Judy in the purist "Hold on! Wait for me!" Nick yelled only to be silenced by the sound of the rain pouring over them.

A few moments later and a killer sprint, Nick joined Judy which was a few feet ahead of him. "Stop right there!" Judy yelled. They were about to catch the sheep and finish this once and for all when suddenly the sheep gave a sharp turn and headed towards a tunnel. The sudden turn made Judy to lose balance and to fall over, followed by Nick which tripped over her body making him fall as well. Both animals grunted and struggled to stand up but as soon as they stood they saw death ahead. The sheep that once was running away from them now held a gun in his hooves, an automatic submachine gun.

Before Nick or Judy could react, the Thief cocked the gun with an audible *Cha-chik*. Instantly Nick Grabbed Judy´s arm and pulled her into cover behind a near Brick fence. With that, the mad sheep pulled the trigger and a hail of bullets assaulted the red brick fence.

"DIE YOU SON OF BITCHES!" The sheep yelled while firing his gun towards where the two cops were covering.

Nick and Judy lowered their heads even further, hoping that the little fence would resist the gun fire. Nick was the first to respond, taking his 9mm out and shooting over the fence without looking making the sheep to seek cover.

"Judy! Are you ok?!" Nick asked, worried that a bullet might reached her.

"I´m ok! We can't let this guy escape!" Judy replied, taking her gun out from her belt. Was she crazy? She didn't blink or ask if he was ok, was she nuts? Nick thought.

"Screw this guy! What we need is backup!" Nick yelled, while the sheep was still firing at them.

"Back up? We don't need back up! We got to act and fast!" Judy replied, almost like challenging Nick.

"Are you nuts?! OFF COURSE WE NEED BACK UP!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs. He couldn´t believe what was Judy saying, she lost her mind completely. "I'm going to call back up, want it or not!" He yelled back grabbing the radio in his belt.

"Unit 42 here! We are under fire! We need back up now!" The distressed fox yelled.

"Copy that Unit 42, what´s your location? Over."

"East Sahara square! Evergreen park!" Nick replied

"Copy that, we are sending back up, stand by, over."

At this moment, the hail of bullets still assaulted the fence. Nick gave a couple of blind shots.

"Ok, carrots, help is on the way" He explained, breathing heavily. "the only thing we gotta do now is to stay here and…" He turned his head to see if his partner was listening but he found nothing. "Judy?" Where the hell is she?! She was here a few moments ago, he thought. "Judy!?" He searched his friend without leaving cover. The sheep still had Nick pinned down with fire, no doubt he had spare ammo in that backpack.

Nick was at the edge of total panic searching his friend when he spotted her. He found her 30 feet away from his position behind some bushes that were near the rampaging sheep. How and why she got there? Nick asked himself. Judy noted her friend reaction and she made a "stay there" gesture with her paws. Nick was beyond dumb folded, what she was thinking!? Was she trying to do a surprise attack? With a guy with a freaking machine gun?! She is taking this too far he thought.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound the red bricks being torn apart by the seemingly endless bullet storm. He tried to return the fire but a bullet went straight to his gun, sending the 9mm pistol flying across the air in a thousand pieces, leaving him only with the handle of the gun. "Dammit!" He said. Now he was unarmed and pinned down. Before he could think any further, something caught his eyes.

He saw that when he was being shot, Judy advanced towards the Sheep _. "Wait a minute…is she…is she using me as bait?!"_ Nick thought. And unfortunately for him, he was right. The rabbit was using Nick as a decoy.

"You will never catch me alive!" The sheep yelled.

The plan was working, the sheep didn't realize about Judy´s plan and he was unaware of her. She was a few feet away from him, ready to take the hit. She could easily shot him and take him down but she had other plans in mind. She was preparing to jump and kick the aggressor right in the face ending this once and for all. Unfortunately she stepped on a twig, the sound of the wooden piece alarmed the sheep which turned around finding Judy and ending any plans she had. The Sheep wasted no time and pointed the gun at her, She instantaneously jumped back where she came and hid behind a tree followed by another wave of bullets.

Nick saw this but couldn´t do anything because his gun was destroyed, the only choice he had was to jump and try to knock off the bastard while he was busy shooting at her. Unfortunately for him, the sheep made a move that froze Nick´s blood. The wooly thug walked towards where Judy was covering, changing a magazine in the process. The sheep turned around the tree and found the helpless bunny. She froze, she knew that she had nowhere to go and she knew that she was cornered. The sheep reloaded the gun again with that audible *Cha-chik* making her know that the gun was ready to fire. He aimed the iron sights directly at her, readying his hoof to pull the trigger.

"End of the line, rabbit. Sweet dreams" The sheep said coldly, Judy shut her eyes tightly because she knew what was going to happen and she accepted her fate. Millions of thoughts rushed her mind, her home, her family, his brothers and sisters, her father, her mother, Nick…She could hear said fox screaming at the top of his lungs running towards her. She knew that he wouldn´t make it on time.

Inevitably, the sheep pulled the trigger. But instead of hearing the sound of powder exploding, there was only an audible *Clank*. Judy opened her eyes only to see the Sheep still pointing the gun at her but his face of disbelief said it all, the gun had jammed. The thug quickly tried to fix the issue with his weapon but Judy was faster, pulling out her Taser from her pocket she electrocuted the aggressor right in the neck which this yelped in pain knocking him down.

The sheep now laid unconscious on the ground and Judy just stood there, leaning against the tree where she was covering a while ago, still in disbelief of what just happened. In a matter of seconds, Nick came running to her.

"JUDY!? Are you ok!? Are you injured?!" The fox asked hysterically. Holding her by the shoulders.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, I'm fine" she said, regaining herself again. "Help me handcuff this bastard" She said without saying anything else. Nick was taken by surprise by this. He wanted to demand an explanation, he wanted an explanation of why she was acting like this. And he was going to get one. But not now because he could hear the sirens in the distance. Back up is finally here…and late.

30 mins later, a small bunch of ZPD officers where on the scene. The Sheep was taken away in a patrol car and Chief Bogo was discussing the event with Judy. She was explaining the details and how she stopped the aggressor. Meanwhile Nick was leaning over his car looking at Judy, fire was burning inside his gaze, he was furious. He wanted to scream at her tell her how dumb she is, how careless she is. He was even preparing a speech for the oncoming argument he was going to have with the bunny.

After Judy was done talking with Bogo and the usual "good job", she approached Nick and told him if he could take her back to the station. He agreed but he had a giant frown in his face. You must be blind to not to see the fury emanating from the fox. Judy saw this but didn't know why. She decided that she was going to ask him but back at their office. Without further chat, they both hopped on their car and drove back to the ZPD along with the convoy of cruisers.

The ride back to the station was awfully quite, by this point the rain outside became even heavier, making the whole thing noisy, the rain drops appeared to be rocks instead of water slamming vigorously against the roof of the car. But still, the occupants inside the vehicle were silent. Nick kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead. His face had a frown that it can be seen from miles. He never looked or glimpsed at Judy at any moment, he was angry.

From Judy´s perspective, it was scary to see Nick so angry, why was he mad? Was he mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong from her point of view. Maybe he was upset because I was the one taking down the bad guy? I'm going to ask him later, now let him cool off a bit, she thought.

The tension was building inside the cruiser and Judy felt it, she wanted to know what was going in the Fox´s mind but she knew that it was not wise to do that now, not while he was driving.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at the station. Nick parked the cruiser and without saying a word he walked towards their office. Judy was not even out of the car when he "ran away", she unbuckled her seatbelt as fast as she could "Hey, Wait!" She yelled but the fox wasn't responding. Once she was out of the car she hurried and caught up with Nick.

"Nick, hold on!" The rabbit asked, still worried and slightly annoyed by his behavior. "What´s wrong with you?" She asked, hoping to get an answer this time but the fox just gave her a sight.

"Not here, let's get back to our office" He said coldly, Judy blinked twice with this, and she knew he had something important and judging by his attitude, it wasn´t good. Suddenly, she understood, she sighed knowing why Nick was so annoyed. "Again with this?" she thought following the angry fox inside their office.

Once inside, Nick closed the door behind Judy with one paw (a little bit too hard) and immediately after the volcano exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nick yelled at her the instant the door was shut. "Are you out of your mind?!" He finished

"Excuse me?!" Judy replied in protest, She knew exactly where this was going.

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell you did that back there?! Do you realize that you could have been shot!?" The fox explained.

"What about it?! I know the risks this job takes and I´m ready to face them! And besides, it's our duty" Judy said, crossing her arms awaiting the fox´s reply

"OH again with that!" Nick huffed, throwing his arms to the air "There is a difference between duty and being completely insane!"

"Oh come on, please don't start with this again, Wilde. We´ve been through this argument a thousand times before and I´m getting sick of it" Judy replied in annoyance. And it was true, they´ve got into this peculiar discussion very often. They always fought about how careless Judy was and how Nick was always doing whatever he could to prevent Judy being harmed. There were times that He was right and others where she was doing to correct thing and Nick was just over reacting, but lately, she has been more careless than usual.

"Oh yes! I´m going to keep bringing this up until I die or you finally get it!" Nick replied, fire was emanating from his eyes. "Are you blind? What is wrong with you? You´ve been acting like this ever since that stupid interview with…whatever the name of the show is. I know you are stubborn and thick headed and that´s fine but not like this!"

"What are you saying, Fox?! That fame got into my head or something?" Judy replied furiously, now it was her turn to be mad.

"No, I'm saying that you´ve been awfully careless lately, and I want to know why" Nick said, lowering his voice a bit.

"Careless? If being careless means to do my job like I´m supposed to do then yes, I´m being freaking careless!" Judy Said, anger raising from her body.

"Judy, you are not invincible! You aren´t made of Kevlar or steel. You are made of fur, flesh and bones!" Nick said, remarking the obvious. "You can't take over the world all by yourself! Just look at you, do you remember that time when that rhino kicked you when we were trying to arrest him? You flew across the room and flew through a window. You spent like, what? 6 days in the hospital? Now imagine what a gun could have done to you?!" Nick said.

"OH come on! The guy got lucky, took me by surprise." Judy replied, Fury slowly increasing.

"Exactly! LUCK! Today you were damn lucky! The sheep´s gun jammed because of whatever reason, but what if it hadn't jammed, huh? What if the gun was lubricated and was brand new? Have you thought about that? HUH?!" Nick Yelled again, he was getting tired of explaining his point her. Was she that blind? Does he had to tell her the obvious? It seemed that it he had to anyways.

"So what? The gun didn't fire and I'm ok!" Judy replied while her eyes glowing with fury.

"Judy, you almost got shot today! You could have been seriously injured!" Nick replied with a snarl.

Instead of taking it as a fact, Judy took Nick words as if he was underrating her, as if he was saying she was less.

"What?! Are you underestimating me!? Only because I'm a rabbit means that I'm fragile?! For your information I can take animals the size twice as bigger than you in a blink of an eye! I graduated first in my class of self-defense and not to mention I'm an icon in this city because even if I am a bunny I can do everything all the others cannot, with or without your help!"

Nick was taken by surprise by that statement. Her words felt like ice shards. Did she just said that? He wasn't going to allow it, he knew that Judy was not being rational. That it was not the Judy he knew.

"You don't get it, you don't get it even if I had banners all over the place." Nick stated. Shaking his head and bringing a paw to his eyes. He was going to say it, it was the moment to let her know why all this was so frustrating to him.

"Then tell me the obvious answer, Wilde!" Judy yelled at the top of her lungs. Fury and rage was the only thing she felt.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU DUMB RABBIT!" Nick yelled back with the same intensity as Judy replied a while back. This took Judy completely by surprise, she didn't reply.

"I care about you, a lot….Can't you see that you are the most important thing in my life?"

There was a pause, Judy was still speechless, not knowing what to say. She didn't know which was the most unbelievable thing, the fact that Nick was actually opening to her finally showing his feelings or the fact that she was the most important thing in his life.

The sound of the rain hitting the window was the only thing that could be heard. Nick wasn't done yet and he was going to let her know the truth…even if it was a long shot, he had to try.

"…Judy I…I…I love you, ok! I can't hold it anymore!"

Nick said, He finally did. After all this time he finally had the guts to tell her, to let that out from his chest.

"...there, I said it ok! Yes, I freaking love you! I don't want you to put your life in danger, and I don't want you to get hurt so please, Judy, please stop being so careless."

The fox pleaded, he wasn't expecting her to reply about his feelings, he was expecting her to understand him and to stop being so careless, that was all he wanted.

Judy stood there, dumb folded, she still was processing what she just heard. It seemed that her ears wanted to play tricks on her. "Did I heard that right? Am I dreaming? Maybe the sheep´s gun did fire and I'm dead because there was no way this was happening. Did her longtime dream became true?" She thought. This was too much for her. She began having feeling for him months ago and she didn't see Nick just like her best friend but as something more. With time she accepted what was happening inside her heart and just embraced the fact that she was in love with him, that she loved him madly.

She wanted to tell him how many nights she spent thinking how she could tell him or how much she tried to gather enough courage to tell say thsoe words. But at the end, he did the job for her. The fact that he felt the same for her made her heart flutter.

She just wanted to tell him how much she has been waiting for this moment, how much she loved him, she wanted to pin him down on the floor and let him know HOW she felt, she wanted to feel his body embracing her, and she was begging to eat him with kisses. But there was another thing inside her that prevented her for doing this, Rage and fury, those two elements were blazing hot. And instead of saying those wonderful and beautiful things, what came out from her mouth was something completely different, something that was cold as ice and as heavy as a boulder.

"Oh yeah? Bite me! I don't care about anything a Fox say, not even if it's JUST my co-worker! Grow up Wilde, we are cops and this is part of the job." Judy harshly spat.

Inside her head, she just said how much she loved him but her mouth decided to ignore her commands and to follow her Rage. She wanted to apologize, to plead him to forget what she just said. To tell him that she didn't wanted to say that that she…..acted without thinking, again. Her anger took the best of her, she wasn't acting like herself. Judy´s body involuntarily crossed her arms and she took a seat at her desk.

The silence became even worst. Nick stood there, frozen, petrified, death. He just opened himself and literally declared his love to his best friend and in reply she just crushed him. She just brushed it like if it was nothing. His heart and body felt hollow and cold. He wasn't feeling anything, just disappointment, a heavy and cold disappointment. He couldn't believe that she just said that, but he recalled a say his friend Finnick always told him "People tend to show their true selves when they are drunk or furious, keep your feelings at bay." Those words echoed in his head, the realization hit him like a club to the face, Judy just told him what she REALLY felt, what was really in her mind. And not only that, but the fact that she only saw him as just a co-worker hurt him to the core, but he was clever, he won't show how devastated he was. With no further thinking and no reason to being there, he spoke

"...Okey…straight to the point, huh?...I´m...I just…I gotta go…" Nick said, slowly nodding trying his best to hide his cracking voice. It took all his will to make his legs work. The fox just took his jacket from his chair and left the room without looking back.

Judy wasn´t doing well either, there was an internal struggle in her mind. Part of her was fighting to stand up and to run behind the fox and beg for forgiveness but the other part of her said to screw the fox, that she was a cop and she didn't need any help because she was "Judy Hopps" Cop superstar. She was visibly struggling, deciding which side of her she wanted to follow. The moments passed and finally, the part that wanted to apologize to nick, the true Judy, kicked in.

"What have I done?!" Judy said to herself before she jumped towards the door slamming it open. Once outside, she searched everywhere for the fox frenetically but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She searched every corner of the station but she had no luck. She then thought that the last place he could be was the parking lot and without thinking it twice she ran in hope to find him there.

Once there, her eyes beamed with light when she saw her dear friend at the distance. He was walking towards his car and he was inches away from the driver´s door. With no time to lose, Judy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NICK! WAIT!" She yelled, running in hope to catch Nick before he could go away. She was going to tackle him and pin him to the ground until he could listen to her and maybe he could understand why was she was so dumb. But it was late, she didn't run fast enough to reach him.

Nick got into his car and without hesitating he drove as fast as he could away from the building. The car wheel´s squealed and a white smoke screen formed behind the car leaving the yelling bunny far behind.

"NICK PLEASE WAIT!...I'm sorry…I´m so sorry" she said, standing in the middle of the parking lot. Her eyes began to water, her feet gave up and she collapsed to her knees. She cried, she cried because she knew the she had destroyed the friendship of his only and best friend into million pieces. She knew that what she said was not going to be fixed with a simple apology. She knew that Nick was destroyed and it was all her fault.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to seek shelter and hide forever, and she wanted to plead for help. And she found it, the rage and pride that were once inside here raised and burnt like never before. Her guilt, her sorrow and her pity soon were replaced my anger and her awfully big pride.

" _Wait a minute, why do I have to feel sad? It was his fault after all! He underestimated me, he called me fragile. He is too soft. Why do I have to apologize? HE is the one that has to apologize? You don't need him anyways."_ Judy bitterly thought. The rabbit stood up, fire burning within her. Her pride finally took control of her.

"Fine! Run and be a coward, stupid fox!" The angered rabbit yelled "I..I don't need you" she finished, she was convinced that this wasn't her fault and she was convinced that he would return to her soon or later with the tail between his legs. With that she gave a turn and headed towards her office, she had work to do.

* * *

Nick was hollow at this point and his mind wasn't registering anything, he didn't realize at the speed he was going. He just wanted to head home. He didn't want to recall the recent event, he just couldn´t. He didn't want to accept what his friend just said, how she felt towards him. He didn't want to accept that his eyes were betraying him and he could see clearly because of the tears blurring his vision. He didn't wanted to be broken, he didn't wanted to be alone again, but he was.

He recalled another saying his friend Finnick once said. That the worst wounds always stood inside, and there was only one way to heal them, booze. And booze was the only thing he desired at the moment because he hoped that maybe with some drink he could forget what happened, at least for a night.

He didn't recalled how he made it to his apartment, but he recalled perfectly how he took a bottle of scotch whiskey from his kitchen. It was odd, the liquor tasted like nothing, like if he was pouring ashes into his mouth. The fuzzy feeling and the spinning sensation was there, telling him that the alcohol was doing its job, Perfect.

The next morning was awful for the poor fox. He awoke in the floor in middle of his living room. The empty bottle of whiskey beside him and the terrible head ache only made it worst. But what was the worst of all was the pain he still had from yesterday. His heart was still wounded and the gash was still open. It was inevitable, he still had the vivid memory of her words. Those words echoed in his head endlessly, torturing him every second.

It was Saturday noon so he didn't have to go to work till Monday, something he appreciated like never before because that meant facing "her" and he was in no shape to do so. However, a small part of him wanted to see her, to allow her to explain herself because he knew deep inside that the Judy he faced last night, wasn't the true Judy, it wasn't the Judy he fall in love with.

He kept his smart phone with him at all times, he was eyeing it every two minutes, almost as if he was hoping her to call him and apologize or simply to check up on him, But he knew she wouldn´t do it because she shown him how big her pride was. And sadly, she didn't call, not even a message. Nick spent the rest of the day laying on his couch, slowly empting another bottle of whiskey.

The next day, Sunday, wasn't different. He did the exact same thing. Still thinking and recalling each detail of that nigh. He was miserable. He felt as if he had just ran 3 marathons and swam the entire ocean because he was tired even if he hasn't moved at all. Her heart still hurt like if it was being stabbed over and over again. How can I be this miserable? He thought. Nick took a look at phone and saw the hour, 9:30 pm. It was late and he didn't know how he didn't realize. The fox knew that tomorrow he had to work and inevitably face one responsible for his torment, and besides, he felt like crap being honest.

An idea rose his mind, Maybe he could ask Bogo some day´s off? That idea he had was a dumb and lazy way to avoid work but it always worked. In fact, he kind of deserve it after working nonstop.

He took his smart phone and dialed Chief Bogo´s contact. Hoping to catch him in a good mood. The line started to dial and he waited a few moments before the water buffalo answered him.

"Bogo, ZPD. Who is this?" Bogo replied with his characteristic heavy voice.

"Uhmm hey chief. It´s me Nick" The fox replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Wilde? Why are you calling at this hour?" The water buffalo asked, genuinely curious. Odd, the annoyed tone of the guy was absent.

"Uhm, Well…I don't feel very well and I think I won't be able to work tomorrow…Can I take a few days off? I mean, from my vacation time if it's necessary" Nick asked, nervously, almost cringing because he knew that Bogo won't give him what he wanted so easily.

A few seconds of silence passed and Nick could feel that he was going to deny him such privilege but instead, he answered something that took Nick by surprise.

"No, take the whole week instead, Wilde." The Buffalo said in a serious tone.

"…The whole week? But…I mean….why?" The Red fox was dumb folded, why his boss was giving him 5 days off?

"Because everyone needs time after such ordeal, Wilde" the chief simply replied.

Nick didn't expected that either. Does he know about…his argument with Judy?

"Ah…That, Did you hear what happened huh?" Nick asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Me? All the station heard your dispute with Hopps. The walls aren't precisely sound proof." Bogo explained. And he was right, that night, both screamed and yelled and it was not surprise that someone might have heard.

"…Right" Nick simply replied.

"Listen, Wilde. Trust me when I tell you that I know how you feel and I know you need time. Rest and gather your shit together, you don't need to explain anything." Bogo said.

Nick never thought he would ever hear Bogo talking to him like this. Maybe he felt pity for him? Who knows?

"Thank you chief, I don't know what to say" Nick said, honestly he was being great full.

"Don't mention it, but I want you back at first hour of the morning on Monday, and that's an order!" The Buffalo yelled, and there it was, the Bogo he always knew.

With that, he gave a sigh, not worrying about the following days because he had a week of vacation. He threw himself back at his coach. He felt a little relief knowing that he had some vacation, but the haunting pain was still there, and he still felt miserable.

An hour later, he found himself at his coach again, thinking, something that Bogo said stood in his mind, "Gather your shit together". He analyzed the words carefully and soon after he realized the water buffalo was right, that he had to stand up, he had to find a way and he was the only one that could end his misery but how?

He thought it for a moment, sure, he could grab another bottle of whiskey and drink again but he wanted to stop feeling sorrow. What were his options? He could go out and enjoy the city but doing it alone was boring and kind of pathetic. He could also go to the movies! But again, what was the point of going alone?

He heaved a sigh realizing he was indeed alone and helpless. A sudden burst of anger boiled inside him, he thought it was his fault because he put all his time and trust in some one that ended up turning her back against him. He grasped the empty bottle of whiskey he had nearby and he threw it to the wall, the glass bottle flew across the room and landed over a coffee table that was near the wall. The impact made the bottle shatter into million pieces and the force made the objects over the table to fall over and scatter all around the room.

Nick brought a palm to his face, grunting, now he has to clean his mess, great. He began picking up said items that were only useless papers and mail he hadn't open. He was almost done picking up all scattered papers when something caught his attention. The last piece of paper that laid flat on the ground looked oddly familiar. Nick left the pile of paper he had on the table and he picked up the item that caught his eye. Picking it he eyed the item he instantly recognized the little piece of paper. It was an FBI business card with the phone number of a crazy white fox.

Nick eyed the item, watching the number and the name of the white vixen. He thought about it, it was wise to give it a shot? But then he remembered something Vivian told him; "If you even need help with anything or if you just want to talk or hang out, call me, ok?" Those words echoed, he never thought about before.

"Maybe she could make me forget about this for a while. But it would be weird to call at this hour…and under these circumstances…..You know? Why the hell not?" Nick muttered to himself and with that, the decision was made. He took his phone and dialed the numbers written on the small card.

Nick was nervous but he had no choice and this one was the best, he desperately needed someone to listen to him. And moments after. She answered.

"Hello?" the voice of the White vixen made Nick smile for some reason.

"Snowball?" Nick said.

"Nick?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone, college, work and many other things came up! But here it is! finally! One of the largest chapters and most feeling making! Please send us a review or comment if you like it

if anyone wants to talk with us or give us ideas this are our tumblrs

articfox66 and thedrakenguy

ps; the chapter may still have a lot of errors. so yeah, expect some epic fails


	6. White Angel

Zootopia: Parellel lines

Chapter 6: White Angel

Sunday 9:45 PM, FBI Headquarters

It was a cold night in Zootopia thanks to the non-stop raining that has been soaking the city for the last week and tonight wasn't the exception, the rain was merciless and it didn't show any signs of ceasing anytime soon. Even if it was a gloomy night, at this hour, most citizens were in their homes preparing for the well hated Monday that awaits the next day and saying goodbye to their beloved weekend.

But not all citizens enjoyed the weekend as a time to relax and rest, at least not for the FBI headquarters. The agency´s building was always working like a mechanical clock. It didn't matter if it was a Saturday or a holyday, the FBI was always on duty. When all of the city and even the ZPD were asleep, the many agents of the FBI were vigilant and keeping the city safe.

One of those many agents was the visibly tired intelligence specialist Vivian Carter. The poor vixen has been working all night long with almost all the agency. Why? Because a wave of drug dealers and smugglers decided to do their felonies at the same time, fortunately, the FBI has the resources to deal with this "issue". However, the negative part of all this is the immense work the agents have to hold on their backs.

But after a long week of hard work and sleepless nights, the white fox could finally enjoy a well-deserved break from work. She was drinking a cup of her favorite coffee in the cafeteria, which was almost like a restaurant. The place was located at the 50th floor of the building and was set on a balcony, giving a gorgeous view of the city below. Vivian was glad that the government was kind enough to build such an elegant place. She took another sip of her coffee and gave a sigh, she then continued listening to the other two animals that were seated in front of her. Special agent Alex Williams and Chief in command Samantha Varkkas were discussing about the latest political gossip. She wasn't paying attention at their debate because she was busy thinking about other things, other things like a red fox called Nick Wilde.

"Boss, I tell you. This whole WRC new private security company is fishy as hell and WE should be keeping an eye on them. I don't trust them" Alex said, marking his words with hoof gestures.

"Williams, you are over reacting, if the government gave them green light to offer their services to the public then that means everything´s fine. However, I agree with you that we should keep an eye on them." Samantha replied calmly.

"Exactly! Those guys are shady, even if they are legal" The gazelle said with confidence in his voice. "What do you think, Vivian? Am I right or what?" Alex asked the white vixen.

"Huh? Ah yeah…right, that´s cool." Vivian replied without even knowing what the question was. The gazelle and the wolf in front of her exchanged worried gazes.

"Carter, you are not even trying to pretend to care. What´s happening inside that head of yours? Are you ok?" Alex asked in a mix of concern and mockery.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok, it´s just that I'm tired. That's all" Vivian replied, hoping to evade further questioning.

"You sure? You seem more like out of this planet than tired" Alex said.

"Ugh I'm, fine!" Vivian replied a little bit annoyed before Samantha spoke.

"No you are not. I know you well enough to say that something is wrong" Samantha said crossing her arms. It was true, she knew Vivian since a long time and she knew almost every detail of the little white fox.

"I swear, I'm fine, guys!" Vivian helplessly said in defense only for being shut down again by the wolf.

"It's about Nick, isn't it?" Samantha said, almost like if she knew it.

"UGHHHH, YES! He has been in my head since that day! I can't think about anything else." The poor vixen confessed. She let her head fall on the table and covered her eyes with her paws in shame.

"Wait, what day? What are you two taking about?" Alex asked. He genuinely didn't know about Vivian´s "stunt" after the failed recruiting mission on the platinum tree mall almost a month ago.

"Oh right… I forgot to tell you" Vivian said, remembering that she as a matter of fact forgot to tell her friend.

"Tell me what? What Am I missing?" Alex asked almost desperately and demanding answers.

Samantha sighed and took a paw to her face. "She broke into Wilde´s apartment that same week you guys failed recruiting him because she wanted to make sure why he didn't want to join us."

"You did WHAT?!" The gazelle asked in disbelief while Vivian sunk even more into her paws.

"I know, I know, I'm a horrible person." Vivian said with shame before regaining herself.

"BUT He invited me to dinner! …Well, I kind of did…or begged….But we had dinner on Amber´s iron grill!" The white vixen confessed while the gazelle shook his head.

"Vivian…You are one crazy ball of fur…Wait, you two had dinner? Like together? In the same room?" Alex asked genuinely curious and surprised by the fact.

"OH YES! And it was amazing!" Vivian said with a sigh and dreamy eyes. Remembering for the 78th time the day.

"I´ll be darned. What happened? I mean, between you two?" The gazelle asked.

"Ugh here we go again" Samantha muttered to herself almost knowing what was about to come.

"Oh we talked about many things! After I told him why I was so crazy he opened to me and we chatted for hours! His favorite things, his life, my life, our hobbies. He is a fan of wolfmother like me! Can you believe it! Ahhhhh it was like a dream come true…" Vivian said, remember every detail making her sigh again.

"Really? Huh, I was almost sure that he would run away from you after seeing how crazy you are" Alex said, laughing a bit but he was quite impressed by the little fox tale.

"And the best part was when I took him to his apartment. Just before he was gone I gave him my number saying that he could count with me anytime, and you know? He said that he was going to call me if he ever needed something! Isn´t that perfect!?" Vivian said with dreamy eyes and an excited voice.

"Well congratulations there, Viv! And did he call you?" Alex asked, not knowing that the poor vixen hasn't been called yet.

"…Not yet…" Vivian replied, a little sad because it was true, Nick hasn't called her yet.

"Oh, uhm sorry?" The gazelle said not knowing what to say.

"But I'm sure he will! I just have to wait" The white fox replied with a positive attitude.

"Come on, V, Wake up! He is not going to call you! The guy was just being nice." Samantha said, a little bit cold for Vivian´s Taste.

"You don't know that! What if he do really need help! Or maybe someone to hang out with. Who knows!?" Vivian said in defense.

"He hasn't called you ever since! Don't take this as an offence but he had probably forgot about you already." Samantha said trying to get into the rational side of the white fox. "He is NOT going to call you!"

"Why are you being so negative?! Are you jealous or something?!" Vivian yelled.

"NO, I'm being rational!" Samantha said almost at the point of yelling.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you go and f-" Before the furious vixen could finish her sentence something interrupted her, her cell phone. The device began to ring loudly and shutting up both, Vivian and Samantha´s discussion. The 3 of them just stood there not knowing how to react at such coincidence.

"Uhm aren't you going to answer that call?" Alex asked, staring at the ringing phone

Vivian immediately took her phone to see who was calling. _"Who calls at this hour of the night and on Saturday?"_ She thought. She then looked at the screen only to see an "unknown number". She was going to hang up and let the call pass for a second but she decided to answer the call for some reason. She pushed the answer button and took the device to her ear while Alex and Sam awaited eagerly.

"Hello?" Vivian asked.

"Snowball?" The voice said. Immediately Vivian´s eyes went wide. She knew exactly who was calling her. No one calls her snowball except for one person and one person only, but she had to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Nick?" Vivian asked skeptically, she wanted to confirm that the fox of her dreams was actually calling her back.

"Hehe Yeah, it's me. Hey there….Uhmmm can you chat? I mean, are you busy?" Vivian´s heart almost bursted out of her chest, she couldn´t believe what was happening. Millions of thoughts ran in her mind when her friend, Samantha brought her to reality.

"Who is it?" Sam asked in a whispering voice

"IT'S NICK!" Vivian replied in an equal volume while covering the mic of the phone with her paw.

"What?! No way! Set the speaker!" Samantha demanded in disbelief.

With no moments to loose, Vivian set the speaker at full volume and placed the device on the table.

"Snowball? Are you still there?" Nick asked by the lack of an answer.

"Snowball?" Alex asked just before being silence by Sam with a loud "Shh!"

"Yeah, yeah! I´m still here! Hehehe and no, I'm free! What´s up?" Vivian said cheerfully while Alex and Sam stood there in silence.

"…Uhm, well, nothing much…you?" Nick replied. Immediately Vivian could notice something was wrong, at least with his voice.

"Ah well, I'm at break, not doing anything in particular, just lollygagging Hehehe….Uhm Nick, is everything ok? You sound…odd." Vivian asked, concerned about the peculiar tone of the usually cheerful fox. It was obvious something was bothering him.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine…Uhm listen, I call because…ehm…. Is your offer of hanging out still on foot?" Nick asked with a tone of doubt.

In that moment Vivian´s heartbeat stopped and her mind overheated. The poor vixen couldn´t take it anymore because her most recent dream was becoming true before her eyes and in that very moment. Meanwhile, Samantha and Alex were as surprised as Vivian but they were still on earth.

There was a short silence and nobody in the room spoke. The Sudden question of the fox behind the phone made quite the shock to the present mammals but mostly for Vivian which was still as frozen as an iceberg. However, the first to react was Samantha which quickly reacted by whispering to the white fox a "WAKE UP!" followed by a gentle but solid nudge with her elbow.

The sudden nudge made Carter land again and without any time to loose she replied to Nick.

"Oh yeah yeah! Still on foot! Like pff Im free whenever you want to-to do stuff! YEAH, im super free…Do you want to hang out with me?" Vivian replied awkwardly, not really knowing what to respond. Meanwhile Samantha and Alex face palmed due Vivian's poor response.

"Cool! Yeah, I want in fact...I uhm…wasn't expecting you to accept. I thought you were busy or something. You know, being a FBI agent and stuff" Nick said.

"Busy? Me? No no no, in fact I have the whole week free!" Vivian said without caring if that fact was even true or not. Samantha just gave her a look because the little white vixen HAD to work the next week. The Black wolf just sighed.

"Great! Uh so I'm assuming that´s a yes?" The red fox asked doubtfully.

Vivian struggled trying to find the proper words to reply without sounding like a maniac or a desperate 30 something year old single girl. The gazelle that was seated in front of her noticed this and helped his friend by making ´Yes!´ gestures with his hooves. Vivian Saw this and then she looked back to Samantha and the white fox looked at her as if she was asking permission. And with a simple nod from the black wolf, Vivian replied to Nick with joy.

"Of course it's a yes! Where should we go and when, foxy boy?" Vivian asked with a dangerous level of confidence making Alex rise a brow because it's the first time he have seen or heard Vivian being flirty.

"…Honestly I haven't thought of that yet..." Nick said in defeat.

"Oh don't worry about that! If you let me suggest, I know a very elegant and nice place where we could meet" Vivian said, almost singing the whole phrase.

"I'm all ears, snowball."

"There is a place in Sahara square just beside the shore near the Ivory palace casino. It's called The golden trout. I´ve been having lunch in that place for years, I'm sure you´ll love it. We could catch up there at I don't know, tomorrow 3 pm?"

"Golden trout, 3 pm, got it. Sounds like a plan to me" Nick said with a little more cheerful voice which was good news for Vivian.

"It's a plan then!" Vivian said with excitement.

"Right, so see ya tomorrow then, Snowflake." Nick said.

"See you tomorrow, Nick" Vivian replied and with that, Nick hung up on the other side of the phone. Immediately after Vivian threw both paws to the air and she let out a loud "YES!" that could have broken anyone's eardrums. Then she jumped over the table and started dancing and yelling "Yes Yes yes yes!" over the table.

Alex jaw was almost touching the floor because in his 10 years of knowing the white fox, he have never seen her like this. So happy and so cheerful and mostly it was the first time in history he has ever seen her shake her little tail with such enthusiasm. It was a unique opportunity.

Samantha in the other paw, saw Vivian´s dance of joy for bit, letting her friend enjoy her amusement before standing up and stopping her.

"Ok that´s enough dancing" Samantha said while she grabbing the dancing fox from the elbows with both paws stopping her tracks making Vivian yelp a little.

Samantha held the white fox for a couple of seconds so she could relax and think clearly. Once the bubbly energy full fox was calm and her eyes were fixed on Samantha´s eyes, she spoke.

"Now, before you explode of excitement. There are some things we must discuss before anything" Samantha said with authority, letting Vivian go. Vivian was about to complain about the interruption of her joy before Samantha spoke again.

"I don't know about you but that man didn´t sound normal. I don't know him and I definitely haven't heard his voice before but a graveyard had more happiness than him… And that´s not good." The black wolf said with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

She was right, Nick didn't sound like himself, or more specific, didn't sound like a normal person. Like if all his energy was drenched or like if he lost his job or something. Vivian knew that something was wrong but the fact that Nick called her and asked her to hang out overshadowed this issue.

"Oh come on, maybe he had a bad day. Everyone has one once in a while" Vivian said, not wanting to address the issue.

"Vivian, I have 363 bad days a year, including this one, and I´m not like that. Not including my birthday because I take that day off. But he sounded like…his heart was crushed. Nothing has more magnitude than that." Samantha said, bringing a paw to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, Varkkas is right, Snowball. That guy didn't sound ok." Alex said while taking a sip of his coffee. "Bad day? Probably. Broken heart? Seems more like it if you ask me."

"Don't call me snowball." Vivian said to Alex in aserious-angry tone while shooting daggers at him, making the poor gazelle to swallow hard. "But maybe you are right. He do sounded sad." The white fox said with a hint of guilt in her tone. But 3 seconds after, her excitement and happiness sparked once more.

"Well if he is sad or if he is having a bad time then I could fix him with some of my charm." The white fox said in a sultry tone while batting her eyelashes followed by a giggle.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on right there, fuzzball. Playing with a man´s broken heart is like playing with TNT. A broken heart is fragile and you could do more harm than good to him." Samantha warned Vivian.

"Well, maybe I´m a heart healer and I am her doctor" Vivian said in defense.

"Oh please! You? You don't know nothing about men or how their heart works." Samantha replied standing her ground.

"And you do?" the white fox said angrily.

"As a matter of fact yes!" The black wolf replied

But before the two ladies could argue even further, Alex raised his hooves and spoke.

"Easy now, no need to start a civil war. We are all speculating here don't we? Who knows for sure? Maybe he has a broken heart, maybe he had a bad day, maybe he dropped his wallet on the toilet. We don't know, ladies."

The two friends thought about Alex words for a moment and realized he was right, no one knows for sure.

"So Snowba-Vivian here is going to talk with him tomorrow and find out what's happening with the poor fella. No big deal, piece of cake isn´t it, viv?" The gazelle said with a total Chill attitude (like always) making the two girls to settle down.

"Mhm, I agree there. Just behave yourself tomorrow, Vivian" Samantha said, patting Vivian on the head.

"Stop it!" Vivian said trying to avoid Samantha´s paws.

"Oh and don't think you are getting away with that "I have the whole week free". I'll give you only tomorrow. And I'm discounting you that day off your vacations." The black wolf said with a grin on her face.

"Aww, Come on! My dream is coming true! give me a break" The white vixen protested.

"HAHAHA we have to do our work, Carter. Deal with it." Alex said, bringing both hooves to the back of his head.

"Speaking of which, don´t you 2 have still work to do? The night is young, get back to work!" Samantha Said making Vivian and Alex complain at the same time.

With that the 3 animals returned to their own work stations to complete what was left of work. But Vivian was still thinking, still excited and in disbelief if what just happened. She dreamt about the famous Nick Wild asking her out almost every night and now, he just did. It was too much to her, to the point where she just stood in her rolly chair staring at the window for the rest of the night, imagining on how the next day would be. Maybe she could help him in whatever problem he has, and she wanted to aid him, to heal any harm the world did to him. Just the thought made Vivian sigh deeply. For her, this was the perfect dream.

* * *

Monday 3:01 PM, Golden trout, Sahara Square

The afternoon was hot as every day in Sahara square but today was unusually good, the sun was gorgeous, the clouds provided the perfect amount of shade and the heat was at a pleasant temperature making the place comfortable for the citizens that aren't suited for the extreme heat this place is used to have.

One of the many reasons to be at Sahara square at this hour and in the middle of the summer was the gorgeous scenery of the shore of the lake that surrounds the city. White sand and aqua blue water, it was like a clear water version of the ideal paradise beach. Casinos, stores, restaurants and many other attractions were scattered all over the shore making it one of the best tourist attractions of Zootopia.

One place in particular was a restaurant called "The golden trout", famous for serving the most delicious fish and sea food you could find. The place was popular inside the predator community, even if it was expensive. The restaurant was located at the roof of a 3 story building that was facing the shore so you could see the beautiful scenery.

Inside the restaurant a small arctic fox was waiting impatiently in one of the 3 tables that were set on a balcony. Vivian Carter has been waiting for around 30 minutes for her "date". Because of this she arrived earlier just in case. The white vixen wore a simple but elegant pink blouse and black skirt that make her look even prettier, but not only that but she fixed her eyelashes to be extra-long and combed all her fur a few hours earlier.

Vivian began to lose her patience, it has been a whole minute and Nick Wilde hasn't shown yet. She began eyeing her phone and taping her little paws against the table in a sign of impatience. Inside her mind things were getting out of control and an endless storm of thoughts flooded her mind, "Maybe he got lost on his way here", "Did he got the address right?", "Maybe he didn't want to be with me after all", "Maybe something happened to him on his way here? Traffic?". Thought after thought made her impatience grow because she desired with passion to be again with Nick Wilde.

"3:03 pm, Oh jeez where is he?!" She said out loud making the couple of wolves beside her table to turn their heads.

She heaved a sigh and turned her gaze to the streets below in an effort to spot her knight in shining armor. The poor vixen was losing her sanity looking for him, and the fact that she was starving didn't help much.

In an attempt to calm her insanity and to hear some wisdom, she texted her best friend Samantha.

"OMG He hasn't shown yet! What do I do?!" she texted as fast as her paws could and after sending the message she reassumed seeking for him but with no results. 30 second passed and her phone rumbled meaning that her friend replied.

"FOR GOD SAKES, it has only been 3 minutes! Act like a big girl and wait like a normal person."

After reading this, Vivian decided to not reply and to follow that advice, to wait. But in a few seconds she was searching again like a sentinel for Nick, eyeing the crowds without rest.

She was about to give up when finally, after what it seemed like ages, she found her blue prince, or in this case red prince. She could barely see him at the distance but she was sure it was him. Involuntarily her tail wagged in a dangerous speed and she almost yelled in happiness.

"YES YES YES THERE HE IS!" she thought. With no time to lose she quickly combed the fur of her head and tail and she made sure her eyelashes were wavy using her phone as a mirror. She wanted to be as good looking as possible.

After her quick checkup she looked again for him wondering if he was still where she last saw him. And in fact he was, not far from where she spotted him. He was walking at a slow pace but he was a little closer to the restaurant. Vivian took this opportunity to study him closer. Nick was wearing some jeans and one of his "colorful" Hawaiian shirts but this time without a tie. But there were a few things that were out of place, one feature that took Vivian´s attention was that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses but the thing that made her heart sunk a little was that his head was down, he was looking to the ground while walking and his paws were in his pockets.

She raised an eyebrow and immediately the conversation of the day before came to her mind. Maybe he had something worse than a bad day, maybe Samantha was right. She didn't know anything but the way he looked was a bad sign but she was determined to fix that.

A few moments passed till he was close enough to the restaurant and once there, he looked at the building like if he was questioning if it was the place. Vivian saw this and her excitement took out the best of her.

"Up here, Foxy Boy!" She yelled happily. immediately after, she cringed internally for saying such thing out load.

This made Nick to turn his head upwards greeting the wobbly happy Vivian and she swore that he smiled a little bit when he saw her.

"Hey there" Nick simply said.

"Hi Nick! Get up here!" Vivian said cheerfully, almost like pleading.

It didn't take much till Nick reached the restaurant and made his way to where Vivian was set, which immediately greeted him with "enthusiasm".

"Nick! Is good to see you! How are you?" Vivian said while giving him a "friendly" hug which Nick responded in an odd way, at first he didn't move at all, he just stood there like a statue in the embrace of the white vixen. Vivian was slightly disappointed at the moment but suddenly Nick returned the hug with tight embrace. Leaving Vivian speechless but quite happy.

"Hey there, snowball" He said, cutting the hug.

"H-hey Nick! Long time no see. How are you?" Vivian replied cheerfully.

"Fine, fine…How about you?" The red fox replied.

"I'm good! Can´t complain to be honest." She replied with a forced laugh, trying to pretend to be funny. "Ahhh anyways let's sit down, in quite hungry, how about you?"

"Meh, not really. But lunch sounds good tho." Nick said while sitting down and after that he just stared at the distance avoiding eye contact.

"Oh well, uhm. Still, the food here is good! You should try it. I´ve been having launch here since I can remember." The white fox tried to make some sort of conversation breaking the ice.

"Yeah, sounds nice, snowie."

With that response Vivian knew something was not right, even with those sunglasses covering his eyes she could clearly see that he was passing through something. She decided to not to press but to let him tell her when he wants, if he wants that is.

"So nick, how things have been for you lately? Been a while since we last spoke. Anything you want to talk about?" the white fox said, hoping to get something from Nick.

"…Well, not much really….just some random stuff, that´s all…What about you?" He said, again avoiding eye contact.

"Uhm well, work as always. Everything´s been okay, but the question here is, are you ok?" Vivian had enough, she had to at least ask what was happening to him. This was not the Nick she met a few weeks ago. The Nick she knew was cheerful, sarcastic and quite funny, not gloomy and silent.

"Uh? Oh, Im fine, snow ball." Nick said almost immediately.

"Are you sure? Because fine isn't a word I'll use in this moment" Vivian said, not buying what Nick was saying.

"Carter, I'm fine." Nick said heaving a sigh but he was cut off by the fast paws of Vivian which in a blink of an eye took Nick´s sunglasses from his face. "H-hey! Give me those back!" Nick protested.

Immediately after Vivian took his glasses she took a look of Nick´s eyes, which made her gasp.

"Holy Molly what happened to you?! You look like a zombie!" Vivian said after watching Nick eyes. His eyes were a mess in fact. Big bags hung under each orb and the eyes itself had a bloodshot color. Vivian brought thought that he was sick so she brought a paw to his forehead "Are you feeling right?"

Before Vivian could go even further with her medical checkup, Nick gently took Vivian's paw taking it away from his face.

"Snowball, Im fine…I look like this because…I have this cold and the doctor gave me some pills that have been keeping me awake for days. That´s why I look like this, also that´s why I'm so…slow today…No need to worry." Nick said with a smile hoping to calm the suddenly alarmed vixen before him.

"Sick? Oh, why didn't you say so? We could have set our lunch for another day." Vivan said, but inside, she still didn't buy his words but she wanted him to believe that she did.

"Other day? I didn't ask you to have lunch with me only to cancel everything right away" The fox said with a wink, trying to bring back his usual charm. Lucky for him, it did.

"Alright Nick, only if you say so" The white fox said.

"So anyways, snowflake. How´s been the FBI, any super villain-terrorist organization taken down?" Nick asked with his trademark smirk and confidence charm, almost like if he was himself again, but deep down he was not ok, not even a bit. And Vivian knew, she saw it in his eyes.

"Oh stop it, there is no such thing as that! But I certainly caught some hackers doing nasty stuff the other day" Vivian said continuing with the conversation, she knew what kind of trick Nick was doing, changing the subject and sugarcoating the whole thing. She was not biting the bait, but she acted like it. Vivian decided to follow his game for now.

Fortunately, for the next few hours the two foxes chatted and laughed. The conversation went smoothly, almost like the last time they had dinner together, Vivian tried to avoid the subject and Nick did the same. One thing that Nick evaded the most was his job, even if Vivian spoke about hers and things related, he didn't say a thing. That gave Vivian a clue on what could have happened to him. However she couldn´t argue because technically, she was enjoying 100% his company. She couldn't ask for more and frankly this was what she wanted, a lovely evening with her crush.

The hours passed and they didn't realize but the sun was gone and instead the moon light soaked the lake. Vivian and Nick were into their conversation that the friendly lunch turned out into a dinner.

"-I tell you. That´s the reason why I don't trust badgers anymore" Nick Said, finishing an interesting yet funny tale about one of his many scams he did back in the day, making Vivian laugh.

"Oh come on! In my early 20´s I was still buried inside my room reading fantasy novels and listening to my cassettes!" Vivian replied followed by another laugh. For some reason her laugh was contagious and made Nick to smile involuntarily. He kind of liked the sound of her laughter, or maybe the fact that he made her laugh was something he enjoyed. Nick thought for this for a moment, he thought that doing this, to ask Vivian out, was going to be a bad idea. But she resulted to be a good help. A Fresh breath that helped his mind to settle a bit and to feel less miserable.

In Vivian´s mind, this couldn't have gone any better. Even if something was still making Nick miserable and he was doing his best in hiding it, she saw him much happier. Somehow she managed to force a wise smile out of him and a good amount of genuine heart full laughs from him. Maybe she didn't get the information she wanted, but this was good enough to be called a flawless victory.

Sadly the waitress showed up and interrupted their chat.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but it´s 9:50 we are about to close in 10 minutes and you two are the last 2 clients so I'm asking you kindly to leave." The little otter waitress said in the kindest tone as possible to avoid any kind of offense to their customers. Lucky for her, the pair of foxes were having the time of their lifes and were in a good mood.

"Oh wow, 9:50 already? Trousers, the time flies when you have a good time. Don´t worry, luv. We are about to leave, the check please." Vivian said to the otter.

The waitress just nodded and went back where she came. Meanwhile Nick was also shocked by the time, he swore that he has been there with Vivian for a couple of hours but not till night. He was so comfortable talking and laughing with her that he lost notion of time.

A couple of minutes later, the pair of foxes left the restaurant and they were both walking together on the streets. For a while they stood quite, not saying a single word, just enjoying the night and each other´s company. A moment later Vivian spoke.

"Well, it has been a wonderful evening, Nick. It made totally worth my day off. Thank you." Vivian Said. But she did a daring move trying to test her luck buy grabbing Nick´s arm in a hug. "But It's a shame that the day is over tho." Vivian said with a sigh.

"Whoa, hold on there, snowie. Who said it was over? The night is young and we are as well. There are some magical places called "pubs" you know? So don't thank me yet" Nick said with a Wink.

Vivian giggled, surprised that he had actually proposed that.

"A pub huh? I know a nice place on tundra to-" Before she could finish her sentence Nick put a finger on her lips.

"Hey, you chose the lunch place. It´s my turn to set the place. I know a place near here."

"Mhm Well, surprise me then!" Vivian said excited.

* * *

1:10 AM, The Wet Birch, Sahara Square

In a matter of minutes, the two foxes made their way into the Sahara Square center which is like a giant Christmas tree. Almost every building had bright and colorful lights, neon signs and such. The nocturnal life here was famous along the citizens of Zootopia because Casinos and bars where the main attractions.

The pair walked a few more minutes until they´ve reached their destination. The Wet birch, a 2 story tall pub located at the corner of an avenue. The place had a classic English style and seemed to be in good conditions.

"So, here we are. The Wet Birch, I know I know, that name could easily be an awful innuendo but hey, the place is nice." Nick said, hoping not to scare Vivian with the looks but lucky for him she didn´t complain.

"HA! Don't worry about me. I´ve been in worst places and definitely with worst names than this"

Nick raised both brows in surprise "If you say so, snowball". Nick said before making an exaggerated gesture with his hands "Ladies first."

"Oh my, what a gentlemen. Keep doing that and I'll buy you a decent tuxedo." Vivian replied

And with no further saying, they both entered the place. Once inside, Vivian wasn't surprised of what she saw, it was exactly what she imagined it. Wood everywhere, rock music, a jukebox, the smell of Tabaco and liquor, Classic pub. Lucky for her and him, Vivian secretly liked this sort of things because it remind her younger self.

"Hey, there is a table over there. I know you are all fancy with wine and all but you gotta try the beer here." Nick said with enthusiasm.

Both foxes walked towards the table and shortly after they ordered a pair of pints and reassumed with their conversation they left in the golden trout.

A couple of hours later Nick and Vivian were laughing like crazy again, talking about their own shenanigans of their past and such. Everything was going perfect until someone interrupted them, more specifically, Vivian.

A very visibly drunken wolf tapped the white fox shoulder.

"Hii therrre cutie pie. Hooow youu dooin´?" Said the wolf, leaning his elbow on their table giving his back to Nick.

"Do you mind, buddy?" Nick said with annoyance.

"Pisss off, jack asss! Douwnt youu see im buussy?" The wolf simply replied, not bothering to even turn his head towards nick which made Nick´s blood to boil.

"Uhm excuse me-" Vivian said before eyeing the specimen in front of her, "- sir. But Im having a conversation with my friend. And you are interrupting. If there is something I can help you with, then I´ll happily would. But if not, then move along." Vivian calmly said, hiding her annoyance.

"Mhmhmm Maaaybe you could help me here dooown in my pantsss, sweet heart." The wolf said with all the confidence in the world.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Vivian replied furiously.

"You've heardd mee right, hottie. Whyy don't chou ditch off thiss looser and I´ll show you whaat a reaaal preddator can do" The Wolf said grabbing Vivian´s arm but before She or the wolf could react, Nick reacted first by quickly pushing the wolf with booth paws making him fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Back off, prick!" Nick said while a snarl slowly forming in his muzzle. This action caused the whole bar to stare at them.

The wolf didn't like this, not even a bit. He stood up and snarled to Nick.

"How dare yoiuu, Stupid?! I'm going to teach you to respect meee!" The wolf yelled and even if he was drunk, he threw a fist directly to Nick. Fortunately, Nick was sober enough to dodge the punch in time. His sudden dodge made the wolf to lose his balance and to fall to the ground a second time, enraging him even more.

Nick thought hat with that, the wolf would stay down but the drunken wolf stood up again but even angrier. Nick almost froze when he saw the wolf grabbing a stool and charged at him.

Nick was about to jump and try to dodge the enraged wolf when suddenly the Drunk fella gave a loud yell of pain and fell to the ground connecting his face directly on the floor. Before Nick could even question what happened he saw Vivian standing behind the fallen Wolf with a tazer in paw.

"Ughhh What a jerk! That was for disrespecting me!" Vivian said furiously. But she was not finished, she suddenly kicked the poor wolf that was on the floor exactly between the legs, making the whole bar to make an "Ohhhwww!" in unison. "And that was for trying to punch my Date!" She yelled, making the defeated wolf to whim in pain.

Then the whole crowd laughed and yelled, like if they just saw a stunt of a TV show or some sort. Nick in the other paw, had his jaw on the floor, he couldn´t believe what he just saw. A mix of amazement and surprise rushed his mind.

Before Vivian could speak again, a raspy voice was heard.

"HEY! What the hell is happenin´ ere?!" From the middle of the crowd, a tough looking boar holding a two barrel shotgun made his way to where they were standing.

"He harassed me and tried to punch my date!" Vivian said in defense, pointing the wolf on the floor.

"I don't care! I don't like a pair of trouble makers in my establishment, miss! So I'm going to ask you to leave immediately!" The boar said with authority.

"What?! We didn't do anything! It was this douchebag who caused trouble!" The white fox yelled in defense.

"I said, GET OUT!" The boar replied.

"You´ll regret this! I´m a federal agent and I'll make sure this place gets closed forever!" Vivian yelled with fury.

"Oh yeah! Try it!" Was the response of the boar.

Vivian was about to respond and to unleash her inner demon when Nick took her by the paw.

"Forget it, Snowball. I had enough of this place. The beer wasn't good anyways, let's go" Nick said to the furious Vixen. But instead of fight or to do what she had in mind, she heaved a sigh and agreed with Nick. And with that, the pair made their way towards the exit but not before Vivian gave the boar a "sliced neck" gesture. And with that, the pair made their way towards the exit.

\- A few minutes later. –

After being kicked out of the bar, both foxes walked towards where they left their respective cars parked.

"I can't believe that stupid boar got away with it! We did nothing! Argh!" Vivian ranted as they walked, throwing her paws to the air and snarling of anger.

"Snowball, forget about it. No one was hurt, uh…mostly no one and no one was arrested tonight so I think we got away pretty clean." Nick said in an attempt to calm down the white fox.

"I know, I know and I should be glad that they left us go but what really bothers me was the fact that we were having a good time and then there is this jerk ruining our evening." She said, crossing her arms.

"Who said it's ruined, Snowball?" Nick replied smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Uh?" Vivian asked confused.

"I know a nice place nearby." He replied.

"Another place? My my, you are full of surprises! I´m wondering if you ever run out of tricks." Vivian said giggling.

"What can I say? I always have an ace under my sleeve." The red fox said. Guiding Vivian to said park.

The pair changed direction and walked towards said park.

"You know Nick, even with that douchebag back in the bar, I really liked that place. I think I'm going to come again someday." Vivian said.

"After the show we pulled and your threats, I don't know if they will ever let us in again" Nick said holding a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry for that, It was my fault that-" Said Vivian before nick put his finger on her lips.

"Don't say it, that guy was a moron so he deserved it, and the owner was a prick. And look at the good side, that wolf isn't going to give any trouble to you or any other girl anymore. So good job in that." Nick said.

"Yeah, you have a point there." Vivian said blushing a bit.

"But seriously, Snowball…Try to avoid doing that. I mean, No men deserves such punishment down there" Said Nick playfully.

Vivian let out a laugh. "Thanks Nick, so hey where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"There's this park I know, it has a lake in the middle and you can see the sky perfectly from there. Hey look we can see it from here actually" Nick said pointing to the distant park.

Indeed, they were now in front of said park. The blue jewel park to be precise. Nick has been in this place many times but he could say that Vivian hasn't been here before by the look in her eyes that were as wide as dinner plates. Her reaction made him feel somehow good.

The pair walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the scenery and the quite. For Vivian this was beautiful because she have never seen a place like this nor a place that looked so good during night. She was used to work almost every night but she never took the bother to look upwards and watch the starts.

A few minutes later both opted to sit on a bench nearby and stood in silence for a little while until Vivian spoke.

"Well, this place is magnificent! You weren't joking when you said you knew a nice place." Vivian said.

"Oh well, I know this city like the back of my paw so yeah, I use to come here a lot with a …friend" Nick said cheerfully except the last part.

"I gotta say Nick, You seriously know how to entertain a lady. Thank you so much for this evening. It was beyond perfect for me" Vivian said, not caring if what she just said sounded as cheesy as an 80´s romantic movie.

"Anytime! But…I wanted to thank you as well. I mean, for openly accepting to hang out with me after I called you so late and all. So thanks, Vivian…. I really needed a fresh air with someone new." Nick said, his tone sincere.

Vivian almost collapsed this but stood strong and still "O-oh, hehe No problem!" she said cheerfully.

"Say, snowball. You said you had all the week free?" Nick asked out of a sudden.

"Uhm yes?'" She replied.

"Soo uhmm, do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean, just like today…Because there are a bunch of places I know and…you know." Nick said scratching the bad of his head almost embarrassed.

For the 4rth time in the day, Vivian could have fainted but she was strong enough to react like a normal person instead of her usual crazy hyperactive self.

"Nick, I´d love it!" She said

"Great! So uhmm what do you think if we go to that new Cinema on rain forest district?" He asked.

Vivian just Smiled widely and nodded.

_ 0 _ 0 _ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _ 0_ 0 _

NOTE: A Big apology to our readers but after more than a month without posting anything because of personal problems/distractions here it is! hope you enjoy!


	7. Mismatched Feelings

Zootopia: Parallel lines

Chapter 7: Mismatched Feelings

Monday, 5 am, Grand Pangolin Apartments, Judy´s Apartment

The morning was cool and calm. The city was silent and peaceful and for once in awhile you could finally get some rest, or at least some mammals did. But this calm was momentarily because this was the calm before the storm and in a few hours, the city´s engine will roar once more.

As the sun was coming out and warming up the endless rows of buildings, the majority of the citizens began their daily routines while others were still in their slumber. However, there were a few of them that did neither of those things. This minority were those ones that stood all night without rest. One of those few mammals was the ZPD officer Judy Hopps.

The rabbit stood motionless, curled in her bed. Bloodshot eyes wide open staring at the emptiness of one of the room walls. She has been lying there in the same position for the whole weekend. Thinking, Remembering, re constructing in every vivid detail what happened that friday night, the night she lost her best and only true friend. Or maybe He lost her? Maybe he was the one that cut the rope of the bridge? Or both were cutting the same rope? She didn't know, she didn't want to know because she didn't understand what really happened.

The moment Nick Wilde left the station that rainy night was when all started to go downhill. It was surreal because her right paw, her companion, her best friend declared his true feelings towards her, something she had dreamed with passion for years. But instead of a happy ending and a rainbow road it became a nightmare. Why? what did I did wrong? she thought. She shifted in her bed from her right side to her left, changing the statue like position slightly so her muscle would´t petrify for ever in that forsaken position. And now instead of staring at the greasy wall patterns, she fixed her gaze at her desk, where several frames were placed. pictures of her past. Her family, her graduation and..Him. The handsome fox was saluting with that dumb smug he always had. he was happy and proud of who he was. That thought made her feel a little bit better but as soon as the happiness came, a clash of sadness began pouring all over her. What happened? she thought. And with that, just like a thunderbolt striking a tree in the countryside, the facts snapped in place inside her mind. Suddenly all made sense. She began remembering the words she said, every detail, every sound, every expression on her beloved friend face.

She broke him.

For 2 straight days she wanted to apologize, she wanted to kneel and beg for forgiveness, she wanted to embrace him so tight so she couldn't lose him again, she wanted to tell him how much he means for her and to settle this conflict once and for all. She wanted but she couldn´t. Why couldn't she? What's the barrier that stand between her and Nick?

But once again, that part of her, that itch that lies behind her brain, that entity that lies in the deepest corner of herself answered that question. This part of her didn't want to apologize but wanted him to apologize, this part of her wanted to yell at him for being so childish. This part of her wanted nothing but leave that stupid fox forever and fulfill her police officer duty like how it is supposed to be.

The clash between these two sides was alien to her. She was unable to control her feelings anymore. It was like if her sense of duty and temper was slowly taking control over her. And she could do nothing about it, and that scared her to the core.

Her internal monologue came abruptly to a halt by the monotone sound of her alarm clock. The device indicated that it was 6 am already and the irritating repetitive sounds were enough to make judy stand up from her sheets and to "fulfill" her duty, just as everyday and hopefully not finding Nick.

It didn't take her long to dress and gear up. Once in order, she too a decaffeinated energy drink, this time without any food because for some reason she wasn't hungry.

After her daily routine and a joke of breakfast, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. She say the bunny she has known for her entire life. the only difference was that the bright cheerful eyes she always had now were a pair of tired orbs hiding behind heavy eyelids. Her fur was dull and lacked any brightness and her signature smile was nowhere to be seen. in other words she looked like crap.

She Sighed and without anything else to do she began her way to the subway station.

* * *

7.06am, ZPD precinct 1, Downtown

At this hour The ZPD was as busy as always. It was amazing how many problems the city could brew for the zpd in a short time. Fortunately, the force has many officers to attend almost every issue in the time needed.

However, at the moment, the receptionist, Officer Benjamin Clawhauster was having a break. At this hour the visits and other miscellaneous activities that Benjamin has to attend were almost non. The cheetah was lazily eyeing the last entry of the fashion magazine "fancy cat" for the 4th time in the day hoping that something interesting happen soon. Seconds later, he heard the front doors opening and spotting a friendly and familiar face, Officer Judy Hopps. He grinned and waited Judy patiently so he could greet her.

Once she was close enough she greeted him like every morning.

"Hey Ben, good morning" judy said in a monotone voice.

Clawhauster raised an eyebrow and got a bit concerned because she looked awful.

"Morning Jud! Jikes! you don't look so good. Tough night?" Benjamin asked with a cheerful voice while Judy just simply looked at him unimpressed.

"Yeah, tough night." She said while rubber her eyes and Immediately after she began eyeing her surroundings like searching for something or someone. "Hey Ben, have you seen Nick" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"Nicholas? Uhm I'm afraid not" He said as a matter of fact. "Wait, doesn't he usually picks you up?" he asked with a paw in chin.

That sentence hit a nerve and Judy felt all the pain all over again.

"Yeah...About that…" She didn't want to talk about it but she needed Benjamin´s help. "We kind of got into a little...fight...No big deal….But I haven't seen him since friday…" She said.

"Fight? ohhh...OHHH you mean THAT fight? Oh boy we could hear the screams from here. Hope it wasn't anything bad." Ben said, completely unaware of the magnitude of the problem Judy has. He then eyed Judy which was visibly not enjoying the conversation at all and deciding to not to push anymore.

"But I'll tell you right away when he comes, don't worry!" The cheetah said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

Judy just nodded and replied "Thanks, Ben" and she kept walking towards her office leaving Clawhasuter wondering what's happening.

Judy made her way towards her office. her stroll was slow and her gaze was fixed to the floor never bothering to look ahead, Luckily she knew the path as if it was her home. Once inside her office, she turned on the lights and sat on her rolly chair, she was ready for work. But instead of doing her routine of filling reports and paperwork, she stood still, staring at the empty wall. She was trying to get used to that lonely feeling of being inside of that office all by herself. It was weird, she couldn't remember one day of being alone in the room. Since the day when Bogo gave her and Nick this office she has always been beside that red fox. Sure there were times when one of them got sick or a day off but they were always in touch or constantly visiting each other in their respective places during work. Seconds later that thought brought an ocean of memories and she started recalling each one of them; Their first covered ops, their first infiltration operation, their first rescue in a hostage situation...The night howler case. She has never been alone since that day, and now, she lied there, trying to get used to the feeling.

Suddenly the door opened, breaking Judy´s train of thoughts. How much have she has been staring at the She inmediatly composed herself and looked at the door to see who was her visitor. She gave a soft sigh after seeing a familiar dark furred Wolf, Officer James Howles was standing at the doorframe with a puzzled look.

"Uhh, can I come in?" He asked with doubt.

"Oh James, sure! come in. Uhm what can i help you with?" She asked with a forced grin trying to hide her sorrow.

"Hey Hopps. Chief sends me to give you this. Yay, reports..." The Wolf said while handing her a couple of folders.

"Ohh, Uhm thank you." She said in the most dry tone possible but she hardly even care. She took the files and started to read them, eyeing every detail and analyzing each word. However, certain presence was still there. She looked upwards and she saw that James Howles was still there with an awkward face. Why was he still here? she thought.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She said, this time in an noticeable annoyed tone.

"Uhm no, im fine here. but well...you see...Uhm Hopps, are you ok? because you don't look ok." James said remarking the obvious.

"UGH i'm fine, Howles. It's just that I had..A rough night...That's all" Judy spat. Not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"You sure? I mean because If it's about what happened on friday then I think me and Charlotte can help you. You see our Office is right in front of yours and we heard all so-" He couldn't complete his sentence because Judy immediately responded.

"Howles! You just handed me these files, Can't you see I have work to attend? Don't you have something else to do?" Judy angrily said, almost yelling at the poor wolf in front of her.

James eye´s widened at his co worker reaction and words. She made it clear that she wanted him out of the room. Nodding he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Right..Now that I think of it, I forgot some stuff to do, I should go." And before Judy could even reply he closed the door.

5 seconds later Judy felt horrible. She did it for the second time. What was going on with her? James was just trying to help. he meant well and wanted to give her a paw but she just spat on him and was rude. Again, her anger taking control over her. She then smashed her little fist on the desk groaning.

"What´s happening with you, jud?...You are not like this?" She asked to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed all those thoughts and memories all the way back of her mind and focused on the files before her. She remembered that she was at work, that her duty has to be done that she was a cop, and she must act like one. A few minutes passed and she was again, working at full throttle.

The hours passed and the work keep coming as usual, her whole attention was fixed on her work, She even forgot to take a break or request a patrol session. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was constantly eying her phone or taking a peek at the lobby. She wanted to deny it but she was wondering when Nick was going to show up, But he never did.

It was almost midnight and Judy again, overdid her turn. Now with a mountain of completed paperwork ready to be delivered, she decided to head home. Instead of heading towards the parking lot and head home, she headed straight to the lobby. Once there she spotted Clawhasuter and approached to the cheetah.

"Hey, Ben" She asked.

"Oh hi Judy! Heading home? because it's pretty late." Benjamin said with a cheerful voice.

"Hehe, yeah. Late indeed...Hey ben, uhm did you see Nick? Any signs of him?" She asked, not sure in why she did it. She didn't want to see him, yet, she wanted to know about him.

"Sorry Judy, looks that he didn't showed up to work today." He said.

"Are you sure? I mean, not even a call?" Judy asked, slightly concerned about Nick. Who the hell do he think he is? he can't skip job just like that! Not even after what she told him…Or maybe he can.

"I'm afraid not, Judy. Hey have you tried on calling him?" Clawhauster asked.

"I can´t, Ben...But thanks. I see you tomorrow" She said lowering her sight and heading to the exit.

"Wait, But why not?" Clawhauster asked confused.

"i said, I'll see you tomorrow." judy spat, leaving another mammal astonished by her rudeness for the 3rd time. Clawhauster didn't say anything else and left judy be.

The night was unusually cold and awfully quiet. She was so used of getting a lift by Nick that she forgot how was to walk to home. At this hour of the night using the public transport was dangerous, but she was a cop so she was ahead of anything that could happen. Still, the journey was unpleasant.

She decided to take the subway and it didn't take much to a train to arrive. She was seated in the middle of an empty wagon, it was unusually silent because the emptiness and being the only mammal in it ( beside another drunken one that lied on the floor 30 feet away from her) made it even worse. But the calm inside the wagon and the fact that she was going to wait 30 minutes until she arrives at her destination made this the perfect opportunity to think about her day. What happened? Why was she acting so aggressively lately? James, Ben...Nick. Stress maybe? She didn't know for sure. But she did know what she did. She wanted to fix it. Specially what happened between her and Nick and hopefully regain his trust and friendship. But right now, she wasn't prepared, but first, she needed to settle things and to pull her mind together.

30 minutes later she was at her apartment, tired and drained. She went straight to bed without eating or drinking anything, Maybe this time she could get some sleep? Because to be honest she needs it. She was wise enough to set her alarm at 9am instead of 6am so she could get a few extra hours of sleep. And if it was magic, the moment she touched her pillow she immediately fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Tuesday, 1:30 pm, Sahara Square, Diamond´s Pizzeria

The sun was set high in the sky above sahara square and the heat was in perfect harmony with the temperature at this hour of the day. Because of this, many shops and restaurants open up early so they could fully take advantage of this beautiful day. Just around the corner, in a pedestrian street between Main Canyon street and Red Rock avenue, the Diamond´s Pizzeria restaurant was serving their famous cheesey pizzas. The restaurant had a wide range of clientele so the owner was smart enough to install a good number of tables and even a outdoor section.

In one of these tables, a pair of foxes were enjoying each others company and a delicious pizza. ZPD Officer Nicholas Wilde and Special agent Vivian Carter were happily enjoying their forced freetime and what better way to spend it but with pizza?

"Snowball, I've never seen someone eating a whole pizza like that before. I thought you didn't like pizza at all." Nick said, lowering his sunglasses in amazement.

"I dont, but this pizza is godlike!" vivian said with joy, devouring the last bit of pizza of the plate before her. "I mean, I didnt know about this place till now." She finished

"HA! Told you I knew the best pizza in town, Snowie." Nick said, taking a sip of his iced tea. He eyed Vivian again and smiled to himself because she looked so happy and being honest, she looked cute. "Sooooo...Are you enjoying our date - Time together, Snowflake?" Nick quickly corrected.

"Oh yes! absolutely, with every microfiber of my body...But as Much as I'd love this I HATE this sun, GOSH how can some one bare this hotness!" Vivian protested, making Nick laugh.

"Whoa! hey, I know I'm attractive and everything but In not THAT good" Nick Joked.

"Hah, nice one dummy, so tell me something, why did you bring me to a pizzeria in the middle of the hottest place on earth?" Vivian said but genuinely curious.

"Oh, easy. There is this new movie, how is it called? ´Heroes 8´ or something? but it's coming out in an hour AND this is the closest place from the Cinema that has nice food." Nick said with that characteristic smug face.

"YOU KIDDING, heroes 6 is coming today?!" Vivian asked in disbelief. Nick chuckled and pulled two tickets out from his chest pocket, showing the two little pieces of paper to her companion.

"NO WAY! , I was waiting literal months for that movie, i'm fan of Furvel, totally forgot when it was coming out! Vivian replied with joy and a dangerous level of excitement.

"Nailed it then, come on, we better get going." He said and the two of them began their way to the Cinema, which was a few streets away. And A few minutes later, they were before the big screen. As soon as they got into the cinema they bought a pair of sodas and a big popcorn bucket that may be way more bigger that they can handle. As the movie began he couldn't help himself but to take a look at the happy white vixen. He laughed internally because her eyes were full of excitement, like a child in a candy shop. The more he looked at her the more he tought about the moment they crossed paths.

It was funny, Nick found himself more comfortable around Vivian the more time he spends with her. She was way different from any girl he has even met. She wasn't Naive but yet she was fresh (maybe because she has been almost all her life behind a desk), she was fun and likeable, yet mature, she was professional, yet easy going. But what make her unique was the fact that she understands him in a level only a predator can do. Nick didn't know her very much but he knew her enough to say that she had a very similar experience to his. The world

didn't like them, they despised and discriminate them only because they were something they didn't chose to be. But both found their ways to deal with it and to overpass every boulder this society throws at them. No one can understand that, nobody understands how is it to be a fox...except another fox. Maybe that's why he found Vivian so special, maybe that's why he seeked her in the first place, maybe that's why He feels an odd connection to her, maybe that's why he wanted to be with her but there was something he was sure, He felt happy with her. Before he knew he found himself staring at her and the movie was halfway through, hopefully she hasn't noticed his awkward gaze, he didn't know how he did that but didn't give it too much weight. He shook his head and tried to resume the movie even if he has lost the first half of the flick.

After the movie finished they walked through a nearby park. Immediately after the movie was finished Vivian couldn't stop talking about the movie. She was talking about every detail, reference and many other things. Nick found this cute rather than annoying. How could someone can get so excited by a movie? he thought, chuckling.

"And oh boy, did you see that old man at the credits? He's the creator of all Furvel comics and movies, he always makes a cameo on ALL Furvel movies." Vivian said with her usual level of excitement.

"How do you know All of this?" Nick said, quite impressed by her knowledge in movies.

"AHhhh it's because I've seen a lot of movies...And I read many comics..." Vivian said, rubbing her arm slightly embarassed.

"Oh my god you are a huge nerd!" Nick said joking giving a loud laugh.

"Oh alright, you caught me, I can´t deny that. I mean, when I was in highschool I played a lot dungeons and dragons, I once went to a renaissance convention dressed as a knight, I´ve read a lot of sci fi novels during work and last year I spent 4000 bucks In computer just to play video games...So yeah, I Carry the title of nerd with pride." Vivian confessed, and without any shame she marked the word ´pride´ with a fist to the chest like if she was some sort of warrior. This left Nick with a gaping mouth.

"OK I have my fare share of nerdiness but you are the biggest nerd i've ever knew. But you know? The fact that you carry that title pride make you kind of awesome, Nerd queen." Nick said, giving her a wink. "But I bet my bottom coin that you can't beat my top score at Galaga"

"Why thank you, Nick! but You certainly don't stand a chance against me." Vivian replied cockily.

"Is that a challenge, Snowball? Just set the place and time and we'll see who's the top player" Nick said.

But before Vivian could come up with a reply, her cell phone began ringing an obnoxious loud ringtone.

"Oh, sorry that´s my phone." Vivian said, pulling out her phone from her pocket and taking a look at the screen to see who was calling her; Samantha Varkkas, her name and a hilarious photograph of the black wolf dancing with a bottle in paw were displayed.

"Greaaat, its my boss. Hold on a sec Nick" She told Nick and he just nodded.

"hello?" Viv said.

"Hey Fluff butt, Sorry for interrupting your little tea party but I need you here, NOW." Samantha said without caring at all.

"Oh come on. Is it too important?" Vivian said, hoping to avoid a possible day of work.

"Jeez, I don't know. A terrorist group is performing a Cyber attack attempt and they are threatening to take down all the infrastructure of Zootopia at THIS MOMENT and we need I don't know A INTELLIGENCE AND CYBER WARFARE SPECIALIST. Does that sound important to you?" Sam said in the most charming tone.

"Alright you didn't have to be an ass you know? *sigh* Ok I'll be there in 10" Vivian said with annoyance

"GOOD! hurry up, ill see you in the situation room….Oh and bring some doughnuts." Samantha said before cutting the call.

"*groan* I hate you sometimes, Sam" Vivian said between her teeth. "*Sigh* I'm so sorry Nicky but I have to go. Seems that the FBI need my little paws hehe." She said trying to hide her anger.

"Oh...ok, i understand. I could barely hear the conversation but that soundsed important" Nick said and it almost broke Vivian´s heart because she could clearly see the disappointment in her beloved face. This better be damn important, she thought.

"Im really sorry Nick, I really do...But hey, I´ll see you tomorrow, Golden Trout, same hour same place, ok?." Vivian said painfully faking a soft smile.

"Of course Snowball, its ok." Nick said while giving her a smug smile.

"Are you going to be ok? I can't exactly give you a lift since you didn't bring your car" the white vixen said slightly concerned.

"Snowball, I grew in the streets. Im sure I can walk myself home." Nick replied laughing. "Now go save the world, Snowie." He finished, hoping that Vivian would not get in trouble for going late to wherever she needs to go.

Vivian Nodded but instead of running towards her car she did something that took Nick by surprise. She Suddenly ran towards him and in the speed of lighting she gave him a quick but firm peck in the cheek. Immediately after she spun around and began running at the opposite direction. while yelling "Bye nick!" while she was getting further.

Nick just stood there, still, dumbfounded. Once when she was out of sight, he brought a paw where Vivian landed her lips his cheek. He couldn't help but smile and wonder if that was a display or affection or something else. he didn't know for sure but his smile was going to stay in his face for a while. Without taking his thoughts any further, he began waking towards the nearest bar.

Vivian ran as fast as she could towards her car, her heart was in overdrive beating like if there was no tomorrow, not because of the sprint and the speed she was going but because the thing she just did. She didn´t think on what was she doing, it just happened. Her body moved on her own in that moment, driven by her desire and not by reason, And she loved it. Samantha once told her not to let her feelings take the best out of her, she said that using your head instead of your heart always resulted in the best outcomes but Vivian had proven otherwise, and it felt amazing.

Her little feet tapped on the concrete below, her body dashed and dodged several pedestrians that were standing in her way, jumping over benches and other obstacles, many mammals watched her jump all over the place and wondering why a random vixen was running and laughing with such energy, but she didn't care. She felt alive, she felt happy, she felt daring, She didn't even care about the reason why she has to be at the FBI HQ, she just felt happy.

Once she reached her car, she hopped inside and closed the door and immediately after she realised the purest and most genuine display of joy, a mix of a laughter and a giggle followed by a huge sigh. Maybe it wasn't much what she just did, a simple peck in the cheek, no big deal, but it was a huge step for Vivian. Who knows, maybe her little display of affection was enough to set an anchor in his beloved red fox feelings or maybe she just made a new little space in his heart, waiting to be developed even further. A million thoughts rushed inside her mind but all about the same, Nick Wilde.

It took her several minutes to land once again from her heaven and to regain herself after such an experience. She then remembered why she was now in her car and why she just had to abandon her crush in the middle of the park; Samantha ordered her to get back to work. She groaned and cursed. "Why, Sam, WHY NOW!" Vivian knew that Samantha did not called her intentionally but because she was needed, or at least was what she hoped. The white fox just shook her head and proceeded to ignite the car's engine.

It didn't took her much time to get to the FBI headquarters, she just broke several speed limits and skipped many red lights but she knows a few tricks on how to get away from all that trouble, one of the perks in working for the Government. Once inside the building, she rushed through the lobby and quickly hopped into the elevator and smashing the 76th button. As the doors opened she rushed through the halls and dodging several agents in the process, and there it was, the situation room. She pushed one of the two wooden doors with both paws (which were way too big and heavy for her small frame) but the door didn't move an inch, frustrated, Vivian pushed even harder but without luck. Suddenly the door moved inwards by someone inside, she was greeted by the ever friendly Agent Alex Williams, which just smiled and sighed in relief.

"Speaking of the devil! Just in cue, Carter. I was in fact going to call you but here you are. Come on, we got work to do." the gazelle said, opening the door and letting her in. "Aww what is it? The door´s too heavy for you?" He mocked her.

"Ha ha ha, I´d love to see you try opening it with my size." Vivian replied, slightly annoyed.

"Luckily I'm not the size of a stuffed animal. Anyways, what took you so long? Samantha said 10 minutes, not 30. I was beginning to think I was going to solve this mess all by myself." Alex Said

"Well, I was in the middle of Sahara Square, Take a guess what was it" Vivian said, walking towards where Samantha was.

"Hahahaha the traffic have must been light I assume?" Alex said sarcastically.

The situation room was a 2 story space, in the first floor several desks with computers were placed where many agents were tapping their keyboards and exchanging information. On the second floor, which was a platform like level, a big screen showing all kind of information and a oval table was placed, were and impatient wolf was set.

"hey Boss, guess who decided to show up." Alex said while taking a seat.

"Ah! Mrs. Fluffbutt is finally here. Glad you could join us." Samantha said in the most annoying tone possible making Vivian´s patience to break.

"Good one, muttface, now please stop being a total jerk and tell me what's the big deal with all of this?" Vivian said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, relax, Viv, I was just joking, geez. Anyways, good news and bad news, which one you want first?" Samantha said, leaning on the table.

Vivian Just took a paw to the face and groaned "Aghhh, fine, tell me the good ones first."

"Good news! The cyber attack that I told you about was just taken care off. It turned out that these punks are still using old school hardware so their plan was quickly countermeasured by Alex here." Samantha said, pointing towards Alex which gave her a thumbs up gesture.

"What? That´s the good news?! You mean I cancelled my date for nothing?! I was having a blast! Arghhh!" Vivian yelled, throwing her paws to the air in protest.

"Yeaahhhhhhhh about that...The bad news is that we NEED to track this scoundrels down and YOU are the best one in that business so technically your date was cancelled with a justification." The black wolf said.

The little white vixen heaved a sigh. "Fine...Just send the information and the rest to my office." She said in defeat.

"Hey, cheer up. I'll compensate you later, i'm really sorry I had interrupt your picnic date." Samantha said with genuine guilt.

Vivian just replied with a huff.

"Hey that´s right. How was your date anyways? Judging by the amount of angry steam emanating from you it seemed you were having a good time" Alex said, bringing both hoofs to the back of his head.

Vivian instantly turned her frown upsaide down and Heaved a deep sigh "Ahhh Nick is amazing! He took me this pizzeria in the middle of sahara square, the best pizzas I've ever had by the way, and he also took me to the movies. Its like he knows exactly what I like." Vivian said with dreamy eyes staring at the window.

"Nice to hear that, Carter. I almost want to meet this guy. But anyways, at least you had a good day" Alex said, glad that at least his friend was having some time for herself after years of being sunk in work.

"It was a good day indeed...Or it was until miss Grumpy McSmugface called, that is." She said, throwing daggers with her eyes towards Samantha.

"I already told you I'm sorry. Anyways, Did he tell you what why he sounded like a corpse the other day? I'm quite intrigued" Samantha said, hiding her curiosity.

"Not yet, I'm working on it...I would but SOMEONE has a tendency to interrupt me." Vivian said but this time joking and slightly less annoyed.

"You are not going to let that pass do you?" Sam asked

"NOPE." The white fox simply responded with a huge smile

"Well if it makes you happy, the least thing I can do is give you till friday for free BUT you have to give me a full ´report´ on all of this. Deal?" Samantha said, softening a bit.

"DEAL!" Vivian happily replied.

"GOOD! Now get your Fluff ass back to work. Those jerks aren't going to track themselves." Samantha ordered.

"Roger that, flatbutt." And with that, Vivian went to her office to start with her tracking job.

Samantha and Alex stood in silence till Vivian was out of the room, they switched glances and Alex was the first to speak.

"Did you really give her the whole week for free? why?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, It's not totally free you know? if something happens I'll drag her tail to work. And well...It's been a long time since I've seen her this happy. She deserves it after going through so much crap." Samantha Confessed

"Putting it like that it makes sense….So, Can I get a free week as well? I've also been through so much crap." Alex asked with a wide smile.

"No, You dont. get back to work or else."

"Oh well, At least I tried" Alex laughed, standing up and returning to her work station.

* * *

Friday, 11 am, ZPD Precinct 1, 4 days Later

The day was sunny, almost like everyday and as every friday, the city was at full speed. However, not for the ZPD. This Friday was unusually calm for the police force. For some reason the city decided to cease all the felonies and crime for the day. The day slowly passed and the many officers felt it. Many were lazily lollygagging in the station, others were chatting of whatever they could think off and others took an extra mile further by taking a full nap.

One of this bored to death cops was Officer Judy Hopps, who was staring at her ceiling inside her office. She had no work to do and all the paperwork pending paper work assigned to her was already finished and archived in their correct place. She couldn't get out on patrol because there was nothing interesting happening and there were already other officers patrolling at the moment.

She Huffed in annoyance because she was wasting time by doing nothing. Without anything she could do about it, she shuffled in her chair and got herself comfortable, maybe she should take a nap but she wasn't tired at all, Going for a cup of coffee? But she already did it 4 times. Judy wanted desperately to do something, anything! It was the first time something like this happened, She was never this bored. She wondered why, maybe she just needed to chat with someone but again, there was no one around to be seen, why on earth Bogo did not assign someone with her?...Oh right, he did, 2 years ago to be precisely.

In that moment, her pain came out from under the carpet at full force. Again, those memories, those words she spat and all those nightmares tormented her once more. She was still Thinking and regretting what she said. For the past 4 days she has been trying to fix her first problem, herself. She finally realised that she was being emotional over rational, but what she really put effort in, was in her anger issues. She realized that she was being a jerk with everybody. After 4 days of loneliness and time to think, it was clear that the stress of work and the possibility that maybe just maybe she was acting ´A little´ careless. (still, she doesn't believe that at all). That supposed ´careless´ was in fact the root of all her sorrow. It was because of this that Nick got mad at her, it was the reason why she said those words, and she wanted to say sorry so badly this time. She even thought that he hadn't done anything wrong...except by the fact that he hasn't come to work in a whole week. Where the hell was he? It seemed that he just disappeared like thin air. Why on earth hasn't he called her? even a text message was enough...But then she remembered that she hasn't called him either, maybe it was good that they gave each other some time.

Now she felt doubt, what the hell she's supposed to do?! She shifted again in her seat, moving forward and laying her forehead against the desk making another desperate groan. But something happened, the moment her forehead touched the desk, something on her shifted, to be more precisely, something around her neck. A silver Chain with a gorgeous silver ornament hanged out from her vest. She regained herself and stood up. She took the silver Carrot in her paw and stared at it. She then remembered when Nick gave it to her and how amazing it felt. He did a lot for her that day and now, what was she doing for him? She wounded him, badly. She shook her head and finally she decided that she had to do something.

After a few minutes of gathering some courage and a lot of willpower, she opted for calling him. Taking her smartphone out from her pocket and pressing the hold button she realized that the screen didn't turn on, the battery was dead, GREAT! She groaned in annoyance but she thought quickly on another way on how she could know about Nick's whereabouts, Bogo must know something. With that she hopped off her seat and headed to Chief Bogo´s office.

She was in front of Bogo´s office, the wooden door stood tall before her, she took a deep breath and knocked a few times and a moment later she got a reply.

"Come in" The heavy deep voice of the after buffalo was heard, indicating Judy to get in the room. Once inside she surprisingly saw Bogo being busy in paperwork unlike anyone else at the moment. Bogo then looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"What is it Hopps?" He said in a dry tone.

"Morning, chief. uhm I just wanted some information about someone, if that's not a problem at all." Judy said with embarrassment, not sure on how to approach on this situation.

"Information about someone? You have to be more specific, Hopps." Chief bogo said.

"Yeah. I uhm...I..I Want to know if you know anything about Nick." She asked, finding her courage. Bogo´s Rection was odd, his usual frown softened, giving a sigh and rubbing his eyes with one hoof.

"Please Chief, I don't know where he is and he hasn't call me yet and I'm worried that something might have happened to him. It´s just that-" Judy explained.

Chief bogo took away his glasses and relaxed for what was he going to say.

"I gave him the week off." He said dryly, stopping Judy´s train with a brick wall.

"W-what?" She asked, confused.

"I ordered him to take the week off, Hopps. That's why he's nowhere to be seen." Bogo said.

"...Why?" Judy asked, still not sure in why he did that.

Bogo heaved another sigh.

"Please take a seat" He said, closing the opened folders that were in his desk.

Judy obliged, jumping on the over sized chair that was in front of Bogo´s desk.

"You know Hopps, you are one of the best officers the ZPD have ever had, and I dare to say that maybe the best one in a long time. And We, I am proud of it." He said, his voice was serene and direct.

"T-thanks sir, you flatter me, but what does this has to-"

"However" Bogo cut her off.

"You are also very Stubborn, you act without thinking and you had bypassed the protocols many times in the past. You act like you don't care about the consequences."

"...S-sir I don't know what´is this supposed to do with my question..." Judy asked, baffled by what her Superior was saying. It seems that her Nick was right after all.

"I'll give you a hint, The robbery you and Wilde stopped on friday" He said, narrowing his eyes.

Judy was shocked, Suddenly the room felt bigger and colder.

"..."

"I saw the reports, Hopps. Not only almost killed yourself but you put in danger your fellow partner and that alone is unacceptable. However, the reason I bring this up is because I´v heard your little dispute afterwards." The water buffalo said, shooting daggers at her.

Judy didn't know how to respond. she just stood there in silence.

"Unfortunately the walls are very thin and I had the unfortunate luck to hear all of it." Bogo said.

"..." Judy stood there, speechless.

"Look, I gave Wilde forced vacations because I know how he feels. It takes a lot to stand up again after such ordeal. I thought that after all this time you should have done something about it, but you are here, wondering why he's not here." Bogo said, In the most serious tone.

Judy couldn't take it any longer, the words from the water buffalo felt heavy and harsh, but there were all true. She now know why Nick was absent, and she also know that she was being a horrible person by not doing anything in the last 4 days.

Both mammals stood silent for a while, not making any sound until bogo Spoke again.

"I'm not judging you Hopps, I'm only giving you the facts. I trust that you are mature enough to know what to do... You can go now." He said, his words felt heavy on Judy´s shoulders. Judy just nodded, somehow, she felt even worse than before.

Judy stood up and walked towards the door, not knowing what think or how she should feel. In one hand she was glad that she knew that Nick was Ok, and in the other paw, Bogo just reinforced what she knew and make her understand that she was somehow wrong and most importantly, she realized that she should have done something about it. Something for Nick, but she did absolutely nothing. The moment she opened the door, Bogo said something.

"Before you go, If I were you I would find him and explain myself, but that just me." he said, flat out.

"Thank you, sir…"Was the only thing She could say.

After that, she decided to go home. She felt tired for no reason. She just wanted to isolate for a while and analyse the newest information. She'll think on something later. Right now she felt like garbage and wanted nothing more but a big bowl of ice cream and a blanket. Today was going to be a long one she thought.

* * *

Friday, 8pm, Tundratown, Icy Lake.

The night in Tundratown was always lovely and the chilly weather was set at its usual freezing temperature making it the perfect spot to be after a whole summer day under the sun. Tundratown and Sahara Square were the places where the nocturnal activity was even stronger than in the day. The difference was because in Sahara Square the residents relied on the many casinos and many many activities but in Tundratown was different, the main reason was because it was a predator hot spot. Almost 45% of the total predator population lived there. And thus making it a nocturnal place due the majority of predator species being nocturnal.

The icy lake was a popular attraction to be at this hours of the night, the lights of the various businesses brighten the streets while the moon and stars in the night sky shined even more. It was a spectacular and beautiful display of the peculiar and unique biom. However, only a few could enjoy it at full because the not many animals were adequate to such low temperatures, either you bring a warm coat or you happen to have a thick set of fur.

Luckily many animals had said fur and one particular pair of foxes that were walking alongside the lake shore could easily handle the cold with ease. Nick Wilde and Vivian Carter were taking a stroll after having a lovely dinner in one of the many restaurants of that area. She was wearing her trusty grey long coat while Nick was wearing a simple red jacket and a scarf. The two foxes were talking, joking and laughing about their own experiences and shenanigans as if they had knew each other for years but in fact they just met a few months ago and even began their friendship a week ago.

Vivian thought that her luck couldn't have gone any better because since Monday, she have been hanging around and going to all kind of places with the fox of her dreams. Tundra town, Sahara Square, Forest district, Savannah central and even to the beach, it seemed that Nick never ran out of tricks. But unfortunately, as long as this was beyond perfect for both, it had to end sooner or later. Vivian had to get back to her daily routine in the FBI and Nick had to get back to the ZPD and Vivian knew that after this week, hanging out with Nick once again could be difficult and even impossible due their tight work schedules.

It was a shame, Vivian has been enjoying every second that she spends besides Nick and she didn't doubt that he did as well. However, one thing that was still itching Vivian´s mind was that she didn't know exactly what made Nick to seek her, why he looked like a lifeless casket that monday? Sure, he looked better and happier now but still, he has been avoiding many things such as his work and part of his recent personal life. She thought that all of this might be connected somehow. And she was going to know why, either be through small chunks of data or asking a direct question.

"...So -*Snicker* -she asked for the caviar and then- *Snicker* -i told the waiter to change it for fish eyes instead! She even ate the whole thing without noticing!" Nick said while letting out a big laugh.

He was telling Vivian about one of his many stories as his time as a con-man back in the day. Nick loved to tell this kind of stories to Vivian because she didn't find them annoying nor morally bad but she find them quite funny and of course made her laugh. She didn't care if the misadventures of Nick were illegal or not and that was one of the many things Nick appreciated his new friend.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA No way!" Vivian said, holding back tears of laughter.

"I know right! I tell you, hyenas are so easy to trick. Those were the easiest 100 Bucks I've ever won. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't use that shirt again after she puked on me." Nick said, remembering every detail of that night.

"HAHAHA Eww that's so gross!" Vivian said in between laughs.

"I couldn't use my nose for the next few days." Nick continued, making Vivian to laugh even more.

"Oh my god Nick! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Snork*..." Vivian Laughed but immediately regretted it after making such noise. She always have control over her voice and laugh (almost always) but this time she could help herself but ´Snort´. The poor fox froze and her face became red of embarrassment.

"Did you just….Snorted?" Nick asked, a grin slowly forming in his mouth.

"Please don't laugh!" Vivian said desperately because that little noise she makes when she laughs was one of the many curses she had when she was a teenager. She was a focus of mockery and cruel jokes for her whole classmates, and now, her crush was about to laugh his ass off.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nick laughed obnoxiously, making Vivian even more embarrassed, turning another 2 shades redder.

"Dont laugh! it's not funny!" Vivian protested.

"HAHAHA of course it's funny!" Nick replied laughing even more, even dropping one or two tears. "Come on snowball, it's actually pretty funny and cute!" Nick said, thinking out loud.

"No its not funny!...wait, cute?" Vivian said. Did she hear that right? cute? did he thinks she's cute? All this made her almost faint.

"I-I mean, uhm yeah, I think it is…adorable-nice. Y-yeah, hehe uhm please don't be ashamed of that. You know, those little details are what it make someone unique. Just take a look at me." Nick said winking. Trying to hide his embarrassment with his smugness.

"R-right. its just that...well, thanks for the compliment, Nick" She said holding her desire to jump on him and pin him down with passionate kisses because that's literally the first time someone complimented her in a long time, and who else but her crush.

After that awkward-sweet moment they stood silent for a while, walking alongside the lake and appreciating its lonely, cold beauty until they reached what it seemed an observation pier. Both rested their arms on the railing and stared at the lake.

It was so serene, so peaceful. Vivian took advantage and she took a long glimpse of the fox beside her. She admired her features with detail, his face his fur, his eyes. She wondered how spending a life with someone like him would be like. She the thought the reason why he was here with him, what was the main reason he blindly accepted to hang out with her? Does he was seeking comfort in her? in that case, who was cruel enough to harm Nick? She didn't know anything at all, and if she wanted answers, she HAD to do something. Vivian took a deep breath and prepared for what she was going to do. Gathering all her willpower and courage, she spoke.

"You know Nicky, we have been hanging out since Monday, and I'm starting to know you a lot deeper, knowing you. And I really appreciate that you accepted to go with a crazy white fox like me." She said, staring at the water below them, playing with her hands. "So, Uhmm. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, snowy. What is it?" Nick asked. Wondering what was inside the little white fox head.

"Why did you lie to me?" Vivian asked, using all her guts to sound serious. She didn't want to be mean and even more, be mean to him.

"...What are you talking about?" Nick said, visibly confused by the white vixen accusation.

"On Monday. When I asked you why you looked in such a bad shape. You told me it was because you were sick but you and I know that was a lie...I´d like to know why you lied to me" Vivian said, looking him in the eye death serious. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. How and why she know? Nick thought.

"I-I...How do you know?" He asked, he was genuinely stunned. He was impressed that she could saw through his almost perfect mask?

"Nicky, I'm a fox, remember? Maybe I'll never be able to lie to you, but I can spot lies very easy. You said it yourself, don't lie to a liar". Vivian said, winking at him and copying his smug grin.

"I uhm...I thought you wouldn't notice...Wow, that´s the first time someone outsmarts me...No wonder why you work for the federals, I am right?" Nick said, a little baffled and quite surprised at her. Hopefully he could escape from this situation with humor…or not.

"..."Vivian didn't say anything, she just stared at him with a concerned face, almost like pleading.

"*Sigh* I...I guess you deserve and explanation after everything you did for me… and I also need to tell this to someone…" The red fox said while his gaze switched from Vivian to the horizon.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, Nick." Vivian said. She really didn't wanted to oblige him.

"No, no, it's ok. I really need someone to listen to me." Nick said. He then proceed on taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.. "you see, Last Friday was...intense. I was on duty with my partner doing some paperwork when central called and informed us that a robbery was in progress. I really didn't want to because I was tired as hell but my partner decided to cover the call for some reason." Nick said, halting for a brief moment. With each second passing, his features became more grim, his tone lowered and his was starting to frown. Vivian forgot about everything and directed all her attention on what he was saying.

"Anyways, we got to the crime scene just in time to spot the guy and we gave him the chase of his life. Long story short, we managed to corner him in a park but surprise surprise, he had a freaking machine gun. It was too much for us both so I opted for calling reinforcements but apparently, my thick headed companion didn't want to wait so she decided to take this down all by herself...She did a daring move to take down the suspect but her plan fired back...this guy had her at point blank range, she didn't have anywhere to go or cover, she just stood there. He was ready to fire and I couldn't do anything…anything at all. But somehow, call it miracle or whatever you want but his gun never fired. It jammed and it gave my partner precious time to knock the hell out of him. Soon after everything was ok and the rest of the guys showed up to clean up the mess. Hell, even our boss declared it a successful job."

Vivian was listening to everything the fox had to say. recreating the tale of the red fox in her mind and trying to see and feel through his eyes.

"However, I didn't see it like that, not a single bit... She almost got herself killed for god sakes! I really got worried to death when she jumped in front of that guy and I hate that she didn't realize why I was so mad at her." Nick's gaze was fixed in the horizon, now his voice raising and his feelings were flowing like a waterfall again.

"My partner is...Special to me. Even if she is thick headed and stubborn she´s the world for me...Hell, she's even the main reason why I left the con artist life and a become a cop. 2 years ago I was a low life trickster, 2 years ago my life was pointless, 2 years ago I didn't care of anyone or anything...Not even myself. But one day we crossed paths. She made me see what I was capable of, she made me realize that I was more than a shifty fox. She made me feel special, you know?I could finally see myself at the mirror and feel proud at myself...She saved my life somehow….And before I knew it I was on the ZPD academy and months later I was a police officer sitting beside the person who changed my life...and before I knew it, I found myself staring at her everyday, thinking about her all day...I fall for her. I realized that I was in love with her." Nick confessed. His stare was drifting into who knows why, a million thoughts and memories invaded his mind.

Vivian fought with all her might to keep her concerned face. His words were like a knife slowly stabbing her heart. But now she had to stay strong more than ever, If not for her but for him. The plans she had with were uncertain but something was sure, he was her friend, And she had to be there for him. Now she just needed to listen and be there.

"But...That night, after we arrested that guy, I was sick of her putting her life in danger so carelessly, never thinking about the consequences, so I had a talk with her. I wanted to know why was being like that so lately, I wanted to try to make her change but well...hehe she is...Stubborn. Everything I said she didn't listen. I got desperate, I only wanted her to stop being so careless so I did what I had to do. I told her everything. For the first time in my life I fully opened and I let her know what I truly felt for her. It's funny because I thought that maybe she just felt the same way….But what I got was exactly the opposite...She said she didn't care at what I had to say. She was straight and simple…" Nick said, leaving a silent pause while he was staring at the distance. Vivian swore that she saw a lonely tear leaving his right eye but she wasn't sure.

"I really didn't know what to do. After everything i've done for her, after all we've been through, after all...I only got this...Nothing…" He shifted, he cleared his throat again and continued with what he had to say, "I even thought she was being driven by anger and we'll be forgiving each other but after 7 long days, she hasn't called. Not even a simple message…..But you know? With this, she set the things clear as water, It seems that work is more important to her…Plain and simple….And if you're asking what I did after that is pretty simple, I buried myself in misery and whiskey the following days,...Until I decided to call certain Crazy white Vixen." Nick Said, surprisingly calm, almost as if he had accepted the facts and moved over, but he wasn´t.

They stood there in silence, neither of them saying a word. She could only stare at him with empathy and she couldn't help herself but to feel bad for him.

Inside Vivian´s mind, a lot of things were happening. she felt awful for him, His heart was crushed and she only wanted to repair it and stay beside him until that wound heals. But she also felt pure rage because WHO ON EARTH is insane and stupid enough to deny his love!? It was as if you found a giant diamond in the middle of a desert and you decide to throw it away as far as you could. It was unforgivable, Vivian prayed and begged for years for someone like nick to show up in her life but she never had such luck, AND THIS...who ever her name is, just rejected him. It enraged her. Vivian just wanted to seek this ungrateful women and teach her a lesson, good thing she's not allowed to use any heavy weaponry and that Nick never mentioned her name. But she has to give this "partner" credit tho, Now that she made clear that she doesn't want anything with Nick, she could freely take her place. It was selfish...and horrible to think such thing at this very moment but Vivian couldn't help it. Don´t her wrong, she meant well, her main goal was to heal Nick´s heart but the opportunity was there so she took it. Making a daring move, she suddenly closed the gap between them and ran her little paws around him and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Nick...I'm so sorry. I really do. I didn't want you to recall such thing...I was only curious and I didn't want to..please forgive me." Vivian said, she was genuinely sorry for making him recall all of this.

"...It's ok, snowball. I really needed to let that out….And Thank you...thank you for listening. You are and awfully good medicine you know that?" Nick said, softening his voice and returning the awkward hug.

"Anytime Nick." Vivian said, enjoying the moment the most she could.

a few moments later Nick broke the hug and cleared his throat once again.

"So, enough of feeling Like shit again, I really need a beer, you in?" He said. Not wanting remember another moment of that night.

"Oh you bet!" Vivian said cheerfully.

After that, the two foxes headed towards the nearest bar they could find. But things were not as good as it seemed. Vivian felt it, even if Nick looked fine, like if he was ok and seemed to moved over she somehow knew that He wasn't ok. Something told her that Nick wasn't good at all. NO ONE could be as chill and happy as Nick after such thing...And she could do nothing about it except for being with him and try to help him as much as she can. And for now, that was the plan for her.

* * *

Saturday, 12:30 am, Rain Forest District.

Just as every weekend the Rainforest District was full of mammals walking and enjoying the fresh shade provided by the many artificial and non artificial trees, covering them from the heat of the summer sun, making it a perfect place to spend a sunny day like today.

And for the 6th time on the week, Vivian and Nick were enjoying the day together. They decided to sit in a bench at a nearby park after a tour in one of the biggest botanical and floral reserves Zootopia had to offer. The tour was entertaining relaxing for both foxes. It gave them an opportunity to breath some fresh air and forget about the concrete jungle for a while. However, it wasn't entirely peaceful because Vivian decided to wear her favourite rose scented perfume that morning, and because of that the poor white fox was swarmed and chased by an army of butterflies. And Nick, as the gentleman he is, he decided to film every second of the bug assault on the panicked vixen.

They were chatting and joking about their recent misadventure while enjoying a pair of refreshing sodas.

"I gotta admit, butterflies are damn scary when you got them that close" She said, laughing.

"Well, this had been a hell of a good week, i haven't had this fun since a very long time so thanks Nicky" Vivian said after finishing her bottle of soda.

"Hehe any time, snowball. In fact, I needed this two" Nick said, recalling what he said yesterday but pushing the thought aside in time to prevent ruining this day. "And wait a second, when was the last time you were in a date with someone?" Nick asked, suddenly curious after analyzing what Vivian said. he thought that a girl like her would be a dream for any single man.

"*whistles* Oh boy! It was ages ago! In that time I was still carrying my CD player. I was what? 21 years old?" Vivian said, laughing at herself, remembering the old days.

"What?! Seriously?!" Nick asked in a mix of Disbelief and curiosity.

"Hehehe Yeaaah, I wasn´t very attractive back in the day." She said as a matter of fact, not really wanting to remember that part of her life. "yeah..Could we please talk about anything else?" She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, We all have sore spots. Sorry about that. So! What's the next thing in the agenda?" The red fox said with excitement.

"Oh right! How about a race between you and me in a pair of jet skis through the Mongoose River?" Vivian said raising and arrow and forming a challenging smug smile.

"Are you kidding me?! Jet skis?! I'm in!" Nick said, excitement building in him.

"I knew you´ll love the idea" She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nick said, standing up.

Vivian was about to reply when her infernal phone started to ring loudly. She groaned because she knew exactly who was calling her. Taking her phone out she proved her point. *Samantha Varkkas* Was displayed on the screen making her to groan even more.

"Arghh Sorry Nick, I have to attend this call." She said, pressing the green button in her smartphone. Nick only nodded.

"What is it, Sam?" Vivian lowly hissed.

"Hey Viv, you know the drill, I need you here right now." Sam ordered in her usual charming tone.

"Seriously Sam? Now!? I don't want to waste this day like I did on Tuesday." Vivian protested,

"THIS IS IMPORTANT, VIVIAN! You can have your picnic later, right now I need you HERE!" Samantha yelled loud enough to make Vivian flinch.

"Alright, alright! You don't need to yell!" Vivian said, annoyed. It was the second time in the week that she was interrupted by Samantha and the second time she was forced to cancel her plans with Nick. She wondered if there was a way to at least not leaving Nick behind...Then an idea came from nowhere. It was risky but it was worth a shot. She smiled devilishly and replied.

"Alright, WE will be there in 15." She said with a huge smirk.

"Wait, did you said WE? What are you ta-" Samantha wasn't able to complete her sentence because Vivian cut her call.

"So, Need to save the world again, snowball? What a shame, I was really looking for that race" Nick said lowering his shoulders in disappointment. "Guess Ill a taxi back home, see you tomorrow?" he said with a sad look.

"Who said I was leaving?" The white fox said.

"What do you mean? I thought you had to go to work?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have an idea, how about YOU come with me to the office and help us? We could really use your help. I'm sure your master skills could give us an edge." Vivian said, hoping Nick to say yes.

"Whoa whoa! You mean ME going to the FBI Headquarters?" He asked, incredulous.

"Sure thing! Come on, NIcky. This could be fun! Besides...We could spend more together-I mean, why wasting a day like this?" She said, blushing a bit.

"I don't, know snowball. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything" Nick said scratching the back of his head. He was unsure about this.

"Oh don't worry about that, my best friend is the Big cheese of the agency. I'm sure she'll be ok with this." Vivian said, trying her best to make nick accept her proposal.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, still unsure.

"Nick, pleeeeeaaase. Could you do it for me?" Vivian asked, trying to convince him but this time pulling one of her tricks. She just made a sad face and stared at him with her big pretty blue eyes plus lowering both of her ears, trying to look the most adorable as possible.

And surprisingly it worked. Nick stared at her eyes, how the hell is he suppose to say no to such face? He heaved a sigh and replied.

"All right, Viv. Why not? lead the way." He said, admitting defeat.

"Ah yes! You are not going to regret it!" Vivian said while giving a jump of excitement. "Come on! we are late! I'll give you the brief of the situation in the way!" She said, grabbing his paw and pulling him towards where she parked her car.

* * *

15 Minutes later, FBI HQ.

It didn't take much for the pair of foxes to arrive to the FBI HQ. Nick Didn't know that Vivian was such an avid driver. The way she pressed the gas pedal and the way she took corners like if it was a walk in the park certainly left Nick impressed and maybe a little scared, because Vivian didn't have the looks of a speed demon, with her adorable white coat and her cute little red coupe. You know what they say, never judge a book by its cover, Nick thought.

While Vivian was driving like no tomorrow, she briefed Nick about the case she was working on and the issues they've been having. Apparently the FBI was tasked to track down 11 crates of stolen goods a few months ago. This creates belonged to no one else but to the military. What was inside this crates? easy, heavy weaponry to be precisely. these stolen guns were a potential threat to the city in general and the FBI couldn't afford to let that happen. Fortunately, The FBI have been investigating the case and they already had a few potential leads of who was the mastermind orchestrating this mess.

Nick listened to every detail carefully and after analyzing the information, he quickly had an idea of who was the arms dealer but he said nothing, he wanted to wait and see the whole package first.

When they finally arrived, Nick took a glimpse at the massive structure that laid before him. they sure have style, he thought. Unfortunately he didn't had the time to fully appreciate the building because Vivian dragged him inside as if he was a rag doll.

As soon as both foxes entered the building, the receptionist, a female Opossum, greeted Vivian. "Right in time, Carter. Boss is impatient, you better hurry up and...and…Who's this handsome guy?" She asked, staring at Nick in amazement

"Hi Lily! He´s Nick, Don't worry about him, he is with me." Vivian said, running towards the elevator and pressing the last button on the control panel. Nick could only wave a quick hello at the receptionist before the elevator doors closed.

It took the elevator about 2 minutes to finally reach its destination and as soon as the door opened, Vivian and Nick Rushed towards Samantha´s Office. Nick felt the entire room taking a quizzical look at him, wondering who the hell was he.

"Alright, here we are, Nick. And before we step in let me explain one small detail, My boss, Even is she looks like the grim reaper itself, she's quite friendly so don't freak out by her looks...Because trust me, sometimes I freak out hehehe." Vivian said just inches away from the wooden door of the office.

"So you still think this is a good idea?" Nick asked one last time, gulping hard.

"Of Course it is! Now, put your best smile and stay at my side, ok?" Vivian said, pushing the door open and stepping in.

The room was enormous, at least for Nick. He was quite surprised by the sight before him but what it took his whole attention was the creature before his eyes, a tall menacing Black wolf raised from her seat. She was quite big for a wolf and he suddenly felt smaller, He then understood why Vivian told him to not to freak out.

"Vivian, thank god you are here! Delta squad is already on their way and we need to-...Wait, what the hell is he doing here?" Samantha said, raising a brow and genuinely surprised by the visitor Vivian brought.

"HE has a name and you know it. AND I brought him here because he could help us. He knows more about this than us. And don't worry, I already briefed him about the situation." Vivian said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I know exactly who he is. still, WHAT THE HELL, VIVIAN?!" Samantha barked back.

"Oh come on! You've been stuck in this case for weeks! Nick here could give you some advice you know. Jeez, I'm just trying to ease the burthen for you." Vivian protested.

Samantha didn't seem to be as happy as Vivian, in fact she was furious. The wolf took a deep breath and brought a paw to the bridge of her nose covering her eyes.

"Vivian...Are you aware that this is a CLASSIFIED operation, and you just shared said information with a CIVILIAN and you brought said civilian inside a RESTRICTED AREA!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Samantha hissed, snarling at white the vixen...But Vivian didn't flinched, not even a little. But in the other paw, Nick was terrified by the display or rage of this fiery wolf. This was Vivian's Best friend? I can't imagine how her other friends look like, he thought.

"Yes, yes, aaaand yes. But he's with me so THAT means HE is my responsibility. And taking that risk means that I FULLY trust him….So if I stay he stays. He goes, I go. Simple as that."

Vivian said making a pout and crossing her arms.

Samantha just groaned even harder and face palmed. Making nick unsure if this was actually a good idea or not.

"Vivian, sometimes I think your hobby is pissing me off...and as much as I want to throw you through the window at this very moment, I really need your help here." Samantha said, trying her best not to explode in anger again.

"Soooo that means he can help? right?" The white fox insisted, not caring at all at her friend's visible rage.

"Fine! fine, fine, whatever. He can stay." Samantha said in defeat, not wanting continue an endless argument.

"Perfect! now that the mud is out of the way, Let's don't forget our manners shall we?" Vivian said in a sweet voice which made Samantha cringe even more. "Nick, this is Samantha Varkkas, FBI Chief in command." She said, pulling Nick closer to the black wolf. "And, Sam, This is ZPD officer Nick Wilde." Vivian said, trying to introduce the frightened fox to his former friend.

"uhm, a pleasure...?" Nick said, nervously offering his right paw.

"MHM Charmed." Samantha said, accepting Nick´s paw with a tight deathly grip, which Nick instantly regretted.

It was an awkward pause and Samantha was still shooting dagger at Vivian. Luckily Vivían broke the silence.

"SO Nick, I already briefed you with what we got so far and strongly I believe we need a fresh point of view so what do you think?" Vivian said, pointing towards the right wall of the room where a big black board held lots of pictures, names, data, news papers and more. Nick found this very familiar. He and the rest of the ZPD use to complete the gathered information like this to solve a problem, like gathering all the pieces of a puzzle in a box. he was quite surprised to see that the highest rank of the most feared federal agency was using such technique.

"Oh, uhm so this is everything you got? can I take a look?" he asked with a respectful tone. Samantha just gave a nod.

Nick then began analyzing the blackboard, there were many newspapers and many pictures of different animals, all connected to a map with pins and cords. After a few minutes of analyzing he focused all his attention on the pictures of the possible suspects and he found a particular photo that was inside a red circle. The picture was a Big buffed polar bear and being honest he looked quite suspicious, Luckily for Nick, he knew this guy pretty well.

"Is this the guy you are after?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Hugo Yazbek. Intel have been following him for a while and we found direct connections and proofs that he has been meeting with various arms dealers lately. You are loosing your time here, Romeo. I already sent a team to take him down." Samantha said.

"Oh that's a shame, really." He said. making a *sorry* face. "A waste of time resources I'm afraid"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Oh! easy, he´s a decoil. He has always been bait in jobs like this. Old Hugo never knows when to drop the towel. however he charges quite the sum, let me tell you that." Nick said, lazily taking a glimpse at his phone.

"Hold on, what did you say?" Samantha asked, suddenly a feeling of fear crawled over her.

"You heard me right, he's an actor, I know Hugo for a long time. In fact he was my main direct competition back in my con-man days" He explained. while Samantha was at the edge of panicking.

"But don't worry, You already know who´s the main bad guy. Hell you even have the location written over there" Nick said with all the calm in the world.

"And that is?" Samantha asked trying not to sound hysterical.

"This guy" Nick said, pointing towards a lonely picture of a chubby old pig that was at the corner of the blackboard.

"Who? Ralph Oliviera? He´s just an accountant. He just manages gangs accounts and other minor things, he´s harmless. We already pulled him out from the suspect list." Samantha said, not believing what Nick said.

"Ralph Oliveira? That's how he call himself nowadays? HAHAHA what an awful name really" He said, laughing at what it seems a funny name. "His real name is Sean Moeray. I also know him because i used to work for him. This liar dragged me into many problems and often leaving me to deal with the consequences alone. I got to admit that I cut the rope before it was too late because he began tangling into more and more shady stuff. And well, it seems weapon distribution is going well for him." He explained with the most carefree attitude possible.

Samantha didn't want to believe what he was saying because if he was telling the truth, then she has being losing her time and playing a blind game for the past weeks. Vivian was also impressed but she knew the kind of information Nick had. However, instead of staying still and doing nothing, she took her phone and began searching for this Sean Moeray in her data base. and he was there, the name matched the picture and showed that he was indeed using a fake name.

"Sam, take a look at this" Vivian said, handing the device to Samantha. The wolf inspected the documents and after reading them, she gave a sigh of frustration, she then looked Nick in the eye and asked.

"Are you completely, 100% totally sure about this?" She asked in the most serious tone, staring at him in the eye.

"100% Sammy." He simply replied.

"Vivian, do you trust in what he's saying?"

"Yes, I do." Vivian replied firmly

Samantha just nodded, she then grabbed a headphone that was attached to a wire. she put the device on her ear and began speaking.

"Delta team, this is Boss, do you copy?"

"Load and clear Boss, over" A muffled voice replied

"Captain, What's your status, over?" She asked.

"We are 3 mins. from reaching the Target´s location, over"

Samantha Took another deep breath.

"Captain, change of plans. I'm sending new coordinates and instructions to your team, over" She said, she then began typing on her computer as fast as she could.

"Copy that, Boss...Are you sure? this is kind of unexpected"

"I'm damn sure about it, Delta team. keep me informed of everything, you hear?"

"Copy that, boss. We'll keep you updated."

With that, Samantha seated in his chair.

"You better be right about this, Wilde." The black wolf said.

Nick felt those words as knifes and didn't know on how to react. He just looked at Vivian as if he was asking how to react which she just responded.

"I guess we wait." Vivían said, gesturing Nick to take a seat in the pair of sofas that were at the corner of the room. They had no choice but to wait and hope that Nick´s words were true.

The times went slowly, it felt as if they were sitting there for hours but in reality they've been waiting for a few minutes. Nick took a few worried glances at Samantha but she just kept a serious gaze towards the monitor she had in front of her desk while Vivian in the other hand was occasionally glancing and smiling at him.

Then, after what it felt like ages, the radio on Samantha's desk became alive.

"This is delta team, good news boss, you're going to love it!" The voice in the radio said

Samantha´s ears quickly perked up and her eyes went wide while Nick and Vivian shared a excited feeling.

"What is it? please tell me what I want to hear." Samantha said.

"The new info you sent us was hot stuff here. Without it we could have lost our last chance. Good thing you sent that on time." The voice said, he sounded happy because the sound of cheering and laughing of what could be the rest of delta team was heard on the background. "Hell, we even got the stolen goods here, a fresh shipment of 11 crates full of high tear weaponry ready to be distributed. I owe a beer to whoever is the responsible of that intel.

Anyways, Boss, We are returning to HQ."

Samantha just heaved a sigh and nodded, while Nick smiled with relief.

"Copy that, delta. Good job as always. I'll be waiting for the full report" She simply said.

"Roger, Boss. Delta out!" With that, Samantha placed the headset on the desk and immediately after she focused all her attention on Nick.

"How you knew?"

"It's no big deal. i grew up with guys like these so it's pretty easy to know how they work. Plus I know everyone" He said, flashing a wink. Samantha leaned on her desk again and finally she relaxed.

"Right. You sure are a special one because we just threw away 3 months of work and thousands of dollars in resources directly to the trash bin while you did it in about 3 minutes. Not too shabby, not at all." The wolf said, trying to sound unimpressed.

"TOLD YOU HE WAS AWESOME!" Vivian said, suddenly exploding, letting her bottle excitement to burst. Nick and Samantha just stared at her.

"I can see that, Vivian... Anyways, We appreciate your ´unauthorized´ contribution to this operation, Mr Wilde. I'll make sure to compensate your effort here. I think a couple of extra zeros to add to your bank account will be enough." Samantha said.

"Fantastic! and I told ya, no problem at all." Nick said with that smug attitude of his. "So, Snowball here and I were about to hit the rain forest district sooo can I borrow her?" He asked.

Vivian wanted to melt because HE DO wanted to continue spending his time with her. Unfortunately for her, Sam crushed her dreams with a sledge hammer.

"Sorry, Casanova, but Snowball here has work to do"

"What! No I don't!" Vivian protested.

"Yes you do! We still got to track down the weapons Moeray sold! I dont want missile launchers to be a stock item in some illicit weapon's dealer shelf!" Samantha yelled back.

Vivian Just groaned and puffed a sharp "Fine, whatever, forget about your Christmas gift."

"Oh, I see. Well there is nothing I can do about snowflake. See you tomorrow?" Nick asked, and again disappointment.

"Yeah, Golden Trout, 10am, you know where…. I'm really sorry, Nick." Vivian said.

"Its ok...see you tomorrow then. Ah, and a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Varkkas." Nick said regaining his usual charm. "And don't worry, I know the where the exit is. See ya tomorrow snowball" He said after closing the door.

Immediately after Nick was out of sight, Vivian shoot a deadly glance to Samantha.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I even gave him a reward for your little joke." The black wolf said, laying on one of her sofas.

"Oh yeah, That makes me feel better!" Vivian said under 8 layers of sarcasm.

"Oh knock it off, Viv….Uhm you weren't serious about my christmas gift, right?"

"I don't know, time will tell" Vivian replied with her arms crossed.

"Come on! Don't be like that!" Sam protested and then laughing along with Vivian.

"So Sam, what do you think about Nick?" Vivian asked with a wide smile and full of curiosity.

"Well. He's pretty smart and it seems that he knows what he's doing but too cocky for my taste." Samantha Said

"Aaaaaaaaaaand what else?" Vivian said moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Uh? What else do you want to hear?" Samantha asked slightly annoyed.

Vivian just kept her smile and moved her eyebrows faster.

"Ugh! fine. He's kind of handsome, I'll give him that I guess" Sam said for the sakes of her friends sanity.

"YES! I know right!" Vivian said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah he´s a charming hunk, whatever. Now get your fluff ass to work" the black wolf said. Vivian only sighed and headed to her office, ready for another night full of work.

* * *

The very next day, 10:21 am, The Golden Trout

Nick Wilde found himself playing with a pair of bread sticks as if their were a pair of, well, drumsticks in a lonely table in the middle of the restaurant. Vivian told him the day before to meet her here at 10 but he have been waiting around 20 minutes and no sign of any white ball of fur.

Nick wasn't impatient at all. Years as a con artist taught him that patience is a virtue. However he was quite eager to see Vivian because today was his last free day. He really wanted to enjoy the possibly last day he see´s Vivian. Nick really enjoyed spending his time with her because he had developed a genuine and strong friendship with the crazy white vixen. He knew that seeing her again in the future would be almost impossible and he wanted to at least enjoy this last Sunday beside her.

But there was something that was bugging him to death. Tomorrow he had to head back to the ZPD and worse, he had to deal with certain Rabbit. The thought alone brought him memories and thus, sadness. He really wanted to avoid the next day however he could but he knew that dealing with Judy was inevitable.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car skidding its tires. Nick looked behind him and saw Vivian´s red car halting with force. As soon as the driver door was open, a white blur launched directly towards where Nick was.

"Nick! there you are!" Vivian said while running, It looked as if she was in a hurry. However, there was something odd in her today, aside from the fact that she was carrying a small box in her paws, she didn't look as pretty as always, in fact she looked awful. She was still wearing the same outfit that she wore the day before.

"Hey snowball, Whoa slow down a bit. I don't want you to overheat. You ok?" Nick said, quite concerned.

"Sorry, Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm so late! it's just that...URGH! Stuff happened again." Vivian said between breaths.

"Oh? What happened?" Nick asked, quite confused.

"Well you see...Remember yesterday? That thing you helped us with? Weeeeell it turns out that our suspect friend here sold nuclear components to someone and now national security is on my back and and a lot of stuff is happening and shalalalala." Vivian said.

"Ok that doesn't sound good." nick said, officially concerned.

"Yeah, it sucks….Anyways, Samantha gave me exactly 20 minutes to come here and tell you this…." Vivian said at a dangerous high speed.

"Oh...I see...So you're going?" Nick said officially disappointed.

"Yes…Nick, I'm SO SORRY!...I really don't want to but I have to go….That's why I brought you this." Vivian said, handing him the box she was holding with the saddest look a fox could ever make "Your favourite."

Nick took the box and opening it he found what it seemed to be a blueberry pie.

"Did you buy me a pie...even after being chased by time and probably risking your job?" Nick asked, amazed by the fact she actually did. "You didn't have to do that V."

"It was the least I could do...But yeah...I did."

"Snowball, that´s...thanks. I really appreciate it" Nick said, Smiling at her. "It's a shame that you gotta go...I was having a blast with you...oh well, it seems that our time to part ways has come, huh?" He said, trying not to sound too much sentimental.

"Well, Not exactly." Vivian said holding a smile.

"Huh? what do you mean? Nick asked.

"Well, I...I uh...I have a proposition...and please do not run away again like last time" Vivian said nervously.

Nick laughed, remembering a particular day.

"Alright, Only if its not too crazy"

"You see, you really left a good impression yesterday, you know? Samantha was very impressed and not only her but the whole intelligence team as well! Everyone was asking about you." Vivian said.

"Ah, good, Glad i could help but what are you getting at?" Nick raised a brow in confusion

Vivian took a deep breath "I talked with Samantha about this and she agreed with me and she even said it was a good idea!" Vivian kept talking.

"Snowball, what it is?"

"Well,...Do you want to join the FBI and work with me?" Vivian asked with a nervous smile.

Nick didn't know what to respond. He remembered that Vivian asked the same question a few months ago but now, the circumstances were totally different because he DO was considering it. But he knew he couldn't.

"Viv, You already know I have a job and I can't simply quit it…" Nick sadly said as a matter of fact. He looked at Vivian's eyes ready to deal with her sorrow but surprisingly she kept smiling.

"I knew you would say that. You see, what I'm asking you is not to leave your job just like that. NO, what i'm asking you is to try working with me for a few days. Think about it as a demo, you try it, you test it, you analyze it and if you liked it then you stay, if not then you can go back to the ZPD, easy peasy!" Vivian said with confidence.

"Is this legal? I mean, it's a normal thing?" Nick asked.

"legal? of course, normal? not so much, at least for me. You see this is how I recruit people, I convince them to listen to me and then I offer the same deal. Some stay and others go, like I said, A demo! So what do you say?"

Nick thought about it for a second, A few minuets ago when she was waiting fo Vivian, he was hoping to have any excuse to not to return to the ZPD anytime soon and he also was hoping to get to spend more time with his adorable snowball. Suddenly the Deal didn't sound too crazy. He was almost sure that he was going to return to the ZPD a few days later but still, this was a good deal.

"Hmmm….Well, i don't want to go back to the ZPD anytime soon, and i could spend more time with my favourite crazy fox, so why not? I take the deal." He said before being assaulted by certain Fox

"YES YES YES I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Vivian said, suddenly launching towards Nick and hugging him with a death grip.

"Great...Snowball...I….need….air" Nick could barely talk by the lack of air.

"Hehe sorry, i got a little excited there"

"I can see that hehe...Wait a minute...What will happen in the ZPD while I'm gone? I mean, does my Boss need to know about this? because I really don't want to explain him this" Nick said.

"Oh, Don't worry about that. Just make sure to show up at the FBI HQ tomorrow at 9 in your best attire. I got it covered." Vivian said, smiling devilishly.


	8. Clash

**Zootopia: Parallel lines**

 **Chapter 8: Clash**

Sunday, 6:14 pm, FBI headquarters Cafeteria

The glorious afternoon sunlight soaked the streets of Zootopia, and the helium titan was laying lazily at the edge of the horizon. Every mammal was enjoying their last chunks of freedom of the well beloved Sunday. Everyone except for the never resting FBI Agency and all its staff, and as always, it was as busy as usual. And as usual, the odd pair of High command boss and intelligence and cyber warfare specialist were having a well deserved break after a long session of endless work. Vivian Carter and Samantha Varkkas were enjoying their beverages in their usual spot in the cafeteria. The poor White vixen was exhausted and stressed, not to mention how awful she looked. However, her friend Samantha didn't seem exhausted, she looked as fresh and terrifying as everyday, but the wolf was quite annoyed by the amount of effort and work they had to pull at the very last moment. She wondered why on earth Vivian wasn't complaining or whining about having to leave her date in the middle of a restaurant. She's hiding something and i'm not going to like it, not at all. Classic of you Viv. She thought.

"Argh! I HATE working on Sundays! Screw the genius who had the wonderful idea of working in such pretty sunny day!" Vivian suddenly yelled.

And there it was, Vivian´s classic complaining.

"Well, that'll be me, Cupcake" Samantha said, slightly offended

"Ahhhhh, right...Sorry?" Vivian said.

Samantha just stared at her and raised an eyebrow before letting a out a sigh.

"Anyways, there is no need for more complaining because we are done with this shit, finally! You have the rest of the day off, fluff butt, enjoy it." Samantha said as a matter of fact.

"AH yes! I´m going straight home and waste what's left of the day playing video games and eating snacks" Vivian said happily letting herself go in the seat like a rag doll.

"Charming as always, Viv." Samantha said rolling her eyes not really approving Vivian´s "Gamer" habits. She could be partying or flirting with a real hunk in a day like this for god sakes!...wait, why is she not going all nuts about Nick Wilde? She should be running towards him by now. The Black wolf thought.

"Hey V, didn't you were complaining like a 6 year old about having to cancel your date this morning because of me and all that stuff a few hours ago? Why are you not calling nick or whatever?" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, about that. I have plans for tomorrow." Vivian calmly said.

"Nice….Whoa, whoa, Hold on! You have to work tomorrow and you know it! No more free days for you." Samantha yelled with a mix of shock, frustration and annoyance because it seemed that Vivian did not care about her job anymore.

"Oh calm down, Sam. No one said I wasn't coming tomorrow." Vivian said waving a paw at her like if it was nothing. Samantha just rolled her eyes because she knew that Vivian was actually planning something, and as usual, She is not going to like it.

"Alright, spit it out, Carter. What are you planning in that empty head of yours." Samantha said bringing a paw to her eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad! Do you always have to assume every of my ideas are bad?" Vivian said in defense.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You haven't proved me otherwise and I doubt this one will be different" Samantha said with a dry mockery tone.

"You don't know yet!" Vivian said, angry this time

"Well let's hear it! what is it then?" Samantha said preparing for the worst.

"I offered Nick a post here in the FBI and he's actually coming tomorrow" Vivian said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The black wolf said, raising her voice. "UGHHH... Vivian I told you a thousand times that we can´t!"

"Relax, Sam. It's only a 5 day trial just like every recruit I bring." Vivian said with an impressive calm.

"Still! YOU CAN'T!" Samantha spat.

"WHY NOT!? You told me I could recruit him as long as he accepted and now I can't?! What's the deal?!" Vivian said, now she was angrier.

"Vivian...it's not like that! You know that we, that YOU can only recruit people as long as the individual is in a proper position to be enlisted and your boyfriend here has already a stable and solid Job as a ZPD officer." Samantha explained.

"Then why do you gave me authorization to recruit him in the first place!?" Vivian said.

"Because I thought he was unemployed or he was a low level employee and not a full trained officer with medals and stuff!...Yeah, I didn't bother to research till yesterday."

"...Ok, it's official, you are not getting your Christmas present nor your birthday present and no gifts at all!" Vivian cursed.

"Oh bite me! You know the rules and protocols!" Sam said in defense (and in fear of not getting any presents in the future)

"Let me remind you who solved a 3 months unsolved operation in less than 5 minutes and humiliated the whole intelligence department in the process." The ivory vixen said crossing her arms.

"That's irrelevant! Wilde´s contribution has nothing to do with this matter." Samantha protested knowing that Vivian had a point.

"Hmm not relevant huh? Ok, remind me who was the butthead who said, and I quote; *Vivian, I don't give a damn if it´s Seal Gates or Nolan North, as long as they have the skills, your obligation is to drag their asses here and make them agents! Argh I'm always angry!*" Vivian said, jumping on the table and imitating and exaggerating Samantha´s voice.

"...I didn't say those last words….and I don't speak like that!" Samantha said, admitting defeat.

"SEE! Then why I Can't give Nick a simple 5 day demo?! We actually need Nick´s Abilities!...He needs this too you know? Why I can't give him the chance?" Vivian said desperately.

"Look, i just can't alright? Leave it like that." The black wolf said.

"Of Course you can! You are the Dungeon Boss here! WHY NOT!?" Vivian yelled, her nose inches away from Samantha´s.

"Because he is in the ZPD." Samantha said bringing her paws to her face and covering it.

"And what if he is in the bloody ZPD!?...wait, oh...Ohhhh!...Bogo?" Vivian said, suddenly all made sense, she was forgetting about the rough past Samantha had with Bogo.

"Yes, Bogo. Knowing him, he´ll make everything more complicated if I show up. There is no other way to make this work but with me going to his office and state a formal request. And I don't want to have a word with him." Samantha said, looking away and huffing.

"Oh, now that you put it that way it makes sense…" Vivian said before having a logical idea.

"What If I go instead of you? Just give me the all the papers and the written

authorization. Tomorrow at first hour I'll talk to him and I´ll have the transfer request already signed. No big deal….Say yes pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese." Vivian pleaded

Samantha thought it for a moment. They do need all the help the FBI could get and Wilde was an exceptional information source, not to mention his possible infiltration skills, and being honest, Vivian had a point, she could go instead of her and have all the paperwork done since technically, Vivian had a higher rank than Bogo and technically, Bogo had to follow Vivian´s Orders. It wasn't a bad deal now that she thought about it. Samantha looked at Vivian which was looking at her with big round pleading eyes. Damn those cute eyes! I can't say no. She thought.

"Are you sure about this Vivian? Do you think he has what you need to work here?" Sam asked (also teasing the poor vixen)

"Trust me Sam, I'm going to show him everything he needs to know, you don't need to worry about anything, just the papers!" Vivian said, building up the excitement.

The wolf just gave a big deep sigh.

"...Fiiiiiiine, I'll do it. You can go tomorrow." Samantha said, wondering if she's going to regret this decision.

Suddenly Vivian jumped and gave her a tight hug

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Vivian rapidly said.

"Alright, alright that's enough affection for me. Jeez I almost feel sorry for Wilde" Samantha joked pushing Vivian aside

"You are not going to regret this!" Vivian happily said with a wide and toothy smile.

"We´ll see. BUT if he messes up something or ends up death, you'll take full responsibility. Is that clear?" Samantha said in a more serious tone.

"Roger roger!" Vivian said before heading towards her apartment.

Samantha watched her friend as she left the cafeteria and waited till the frost vixen was gone. She couldn't help herself but to think in how Bogo was going to handle Vivian because she knew that the White fox could be a little….harsh with the police force sometimes. She knew that Bogo wouldn't react slightly at Vivian´s possible "bossy" attitude. Samantha feared the worst and for the sakes of her annoying best friend, she decided to make something she hasn't done in many years. She took her smart phone and dialed Bogo´s phone number. And before she could press the "call" button, she took a few seconds to rethink why she hasn't called him in 7 years. Samantha then remembered everything in a blink of an eye, How they met each other, how they became friends, how they yelled at each other all the time. She chuckled at this last memory, she recalled the good memories she spent with the water buffalo, how close they once were. But that was long time ago, the weight of reality hit her like a truck because she knew and remembered perfectly the reason why they are now so distant. Why they fought in the first place, what made her to stop seeing Bogo as friend but as a foe. She wanted to drop all the guilt over Bogo´s back but she knew better that she had a lot of guilt as well. Samantha regretted her actions and the words she said that grim night, she wished she could go back in time and to avoid going to work that day. Not many know about what happened that day 7 long years ago, not even Vivian the full story.

The black wolf gave a sigh, knowing that torturing herself with the past was useless, she knew that was in the past and what matters now was the present. Taking another deep breath she finally pressed the dial button and prepared for the worst.

After a few painfully long seconds the water buffalo replied.

"Chief Bogo, who´s calling and with what purpose?" Bogo answered with an annoyed tone (what a surprise)

"Wow, you deleted my phone number? Ouch." Samantha replied, trying her best to sound as neutral as possible.

"Varkkas, what a surprise. What the hell do you want?" He replied.

"What? After all this years I can't call to see how are you doing?" She joked.

"...You and I know that´s not remotely true. Now, what do you want?" He replied even rougher.

"Mhm, As gentle as always I see. Anyways, listen...I'm calling to ask a request...It's mostly a favor but it's almost the same." Samantha explained.

"A request hm? What I'm not surprised. What is it this time, women?" Bogo replied.

"Oh you actually listened? Now I'm surprised. Anyhow, tomorrow my right paw is visiting your precinct, I want you to be nice to her, and please try not to kill her." Sam said.

"Your right paw comes off?" Bogo joked back.

"HA! Pretty funny, I almost laughed. It seems that you finally developed a sense of humor...But seriously, tomorrow she´ll be at your office in the morning. I call because she´s….Annoying sometimes and she can be slightly intense at certain moments. So the only thing I ask here is patience, alright? I don't want to cause any trouble." Samantha said.

"Mhm...I see. What's her name? And most importantly, why´s the reason she´s coming?" Bogo asked.

"Her name is Vivian Carter, female, 35 years old, very small and very annoying. That´s all you need to know." Samantha dryly replied.

"Fascinating, you didnt answer my second question" He replied annoyed,

"That´s why she´s going to your office, sweetheart. I don't have time nor reason to explain." Samantha replied holding a laugh.

"Whatever, I'll do my best. Hopefully I'll be in a good mood tomorrow" Bogo said heaving a sigh.

"You? good mood?" She asked.

Bogo replied only with a laugh and she couldn´t help herself but laugh as well. It was weird because it was literally the first time in over 7 years that both shared a laugh. After a couple moments and after their laugh's died, both stood silent not saying anything until Sam broke the silence.

"Anyways, uhm...It was good to talk to you...even if you are a total ass, Bogo" Samantha said, trying to hide behind humor.

"Yeah...Its good to know you are still kicking and being a total jerk, Sam" Bogo replied with a soft tone.

"Well, I have work to do and I expect no trouble tomorrow...so yeah….I'm going to hang up" Sam said regaining herself.

"Please do that. You took enough of my Sunday" Bogo replied in his usual annoyed tone.

"With pleasure! I spent 5 minutes of my Sunday as well!" Sam replied.

"Farewell, Varkass." Bogo said before hanging up.

Samantha heaved a big sigh and finally she could relax. She couldn´t believe what she just did, She didn't know if she was capable of doing such thing and with such calm. She talked with Bogo without any incident or any verbal dispute (mostly). It seemed that both were finally growing up. Somehow she was a little bit better after that call because she didnt want to accept it but she enjoyed her few words with Bogo and most importantly, she was glad that he was still ok and that he was still alive. She chuckled again before standing uo from her seat and shaking quickly that thought away from her mind. At least she knows that Vivian will be ok tomorrow and that calmed her a bit.

Samantha threw her cup off coffee to the trash bin and headed back to her office to finish what was left of that pesky paperwork.

* * *

Monday, 7:16 Am, ZPD Headquarters, main entrance.

The mornings in Zootopia were almost perfect. The sun raised and shined, the birds sang their songs and the residents of the city slowly began to wake up. It was like clockwork, everything and everyone worked in harmony as a single being making Zootopia a truly living city.

Many believed that Mondays were the bane of the week, that the first day of the week was always the worst. True, most of times was but not today, the morning was beautiful, there were no traffic, no herds of animals crowding the sidewalks and no sign of trouble to be seen. It was an unusual good Monday. And speaking of anomalies, there were a few things that were out of place at the moment. To be more precisely, there was a FBI agent waiting just outside the ZPD headquarters.

Vivian Carter was inside her car watching the structure. Almost like waiting to something to happen. Her red coupe was parked just in front of the complex. The white fox kept staring with narrowed eyes behind a pair sunglasses.

"Yuck, The Zootopia Police Department. It's the pure definition of corruption, negligence and unused potential. They have style, I give them that…..But the FBI HQ is prettier." Vivian said in a despicable way.

"Oh well, The things I do for a sexy handsome fox." She said to herself before grabbing her suitcase and exiting her car.

Vivian walked towards the entrance and just before touching the big glass door she took a deep breath and faked her best smile. Good thing she was wearing shades.

Upon entering she was quite amazed by the insides. It was the first time in years that she was inside this building, still, she hated this place with all her guts.

Vivian took a look at the place not knowing where she was supposed to go. The place was new to the ivory vixen. She then spotted a reception area in the middle of the lobby but she wasn't happy at the sight. A "big" Male cheetah was reclined on his chair snoring obnoxiously and obviously he wasn't doing his job.

Vivian Rolled her eyes. "Classic of the ZPD. Great, now I have to find Bogo on my own. Just what I needed." She said with annoyance.

Annoyed she opted to find Bogo´s office by herself, how hard could it be?

* * *

Monday, 7:45 Am, ZPD Headquarters, main entrance.

Monday was one of the worst days for many people, especially office workers and monotonous businesses but for other mammals, Monday was another day in the book because for people like police officers, every day was different, and different was good for a particular officer.

Officer Judy Hopps began her week with high hopes and optimism just as every Monday. She strolled on the sidewalk towards the entrance of the ZPD with a wide smile and her head was high in the air. Today Judy felt different, that was because this Monday was the day her best friend returned from his forced vacations and today was the day Judy was determined to fix what she broke. She went through many sleepless nights (including this one) thinking over and over again about her fight with Nick and the things she said. She finally understood her mistakes and she finally understood the damage she did to her friend´s heart. She was now determined to fix this once and for all.

The bunny didn't take much to arrive at the entrance and before pushing the glass door she took a glimpse at a red car that was parked just in front of the precinct. Another special snowflake that thinks they have the right to park wherever they want.

"Argh, How many times do we have to deal with this? You CAN'T park there! Oh well, nothing a ticket can't fix." She happily said.

As soon as she was inside the ZPD she headed towards where her fellow receptionist coworker and friend was. Benjamin Clawhauser was peacefully sleeping, probably because it's Monday and it's the first hour, she couldn't help but to laugh. Immediately after the sleeping cheetah awoke from his slumber after hearing someone laughing.

"Wha-I'm awake- I wasn't sleeping I swear" He said half asleep.

"Hey Ben! Enjoying your nap?" Judy said teasing

Benjamin gave a yawn and stretched before replying.

"Good Morning, Judy! I'm sorry you caught me like that. I took night shift yesterday and it was quite boring. You know how it´s like." The cheetah said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, i've been there, It's horrible. You should have some coffee, Ben." Judy suggested

"That's a good idea! You should too, you look a little bit tired." Ben replied

"I'll take your suggestion. Changing subject, any news for me?" Judy asked as every day.

"Nope! It looks like we are free for the moment, there is not much going on. A couple of calls but not a big deal. Today is one of those days." Ben said as a matter of fact.

"Wow that's new. Anyways...Have you seen Nick?" Judy asked, desperately wanting to talk to him.

"I'm afraid not, Juds. I know today it's the day he comes back but you know how he is." Ben said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, always late" Judy said heaving a sigh.

"Cheer up, Judy! I'm sure he'll be back around 9. In the meantime, you should go for that coffee!" Clawhauser happily said.

"Thanks, Ben. I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me" Judy said before walking towards the cafeteria.

Judy began thinking of what she could say to Nick once he arrives. Is he going to be mad? Or is he going to try to avoid her? Maybe he'll act like not knowing her, diva style. She frowned, she didn't have a plan yet but luckily she knew Nick well enough to know how and what to say. Still, she needs a plan, she knew that Nick was an emotional cactus and reaching him was quite hard...Especially after what she did. A million of scenarios and possible counter measures were forming in her head.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was walking and ended up crashing with someone and sending both, Judy and the unlucky person to the unfortunate mammal landed besides judy making the figure to drop her suit case and all its contents to the air.

A couple of moments of struggling Judy realized what just happened. She quickly stood up and helped the unfortunate mammal to get up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Judy said, offering a paw to the unfortunate mammal.

"Ugh, ouch, it's fine. Thanks" the mammal said taking Judy´s paw.

Judy now took the opportunity to take a better look at the mammal in question. What lies before her was a female Arctic fox. Her fur was as white as snow and her eyes were stunningly blue. Her height was a little bit more than Judy´s but not that much. The Vixen was beautiful to say the less, big eyes, eyeliner, long eyelashes and a nice body. what on earth someone like her was doing here? Judy thought.

"Let me help you with that." Judy said as she saw that the vixen began picking up the contents of her suit case.

Judy picked the papers that were scattered all around the floor. And by accident she took small glimpses of the papers she was picking, she could´d see exactly what they were but she could see small details; something of a transfer and something about a request? Once there was not any paper left on the ground she handed them to the white fox.

"I'm so sorry, are you okey?" Judy asked again just to make sure.

"Im fine, thanks by the way. you?" The Vixen said while putting the documents back to her suitcase.

"Please, dont worry about me, Im tougher than I look" Judy said.

"An apology, I wasn't looking either." The white vixen confessed.

"Well you and I!" Judy joked, she then decided to ask something "Excuse me but I haven't see you here before, are you new around here?" Judy asked.

"Me? Nonono Im just here to talk with Chief Bogo. And i'll take your offer, I can't find his office, do you know where it is?" The vixen replied.

"Off course! i'll show you, follow me." Judy happily replied.

"Thanks. It seems no one around here wanted to help me." The fox replied as she walked beside Judy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes our officers are too busy to help the folks around here" Judy explained.

"I see...Busy is a way to describe it." The vixen said in an annoyed tone."well luckily I bumped into you. I've been roaming in this place for 30 minutes aimlessly so thank you for your assistance miss…?" The vixen asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Officer Judy hopps." Judy said extending her paw.

In that moment something odd happened. The vixen seemed to react by hearing her name, her eyes narrowed, her smile faded and her sight fixed on Judy's face, like if the vixen was trying to remember something. Have I seen this fox before? Judy thought because she didn't recall meeting (or arresting) such a good looking vixen. Or most importantly, does this fox know me? Judy asked herself. Maybe the ivory fox was recalling seeing the rabbit in the news 4 years ago, or maybe judy´s face was very similar to someone this fox knows. The odd moment didn't last too much because a couple of seconds later, the fox seemed to return to normal and snap back from where ever she was or whatever she was thinking. And with a wide smile she replied

"A pleasure miss, Hopps. Vivian Carter, FBI." Vivian accepted her offer and shooked her paw in return.

"FBI huh? Nice! And why are you here for, miss Carter? We usually don't have FBI staff around very often." Judy asked, suddenly interested in the FBI agent.

Judy´s interest suddenly raised because it was quite rare that a FBI employee showed up at the ZPD since from what she heard, the ZPD and the FBI had and currently have a rocky relationship. She didn't know exactly why but you could hear some nasty commentaries towards the government agency from many of the veteran officers around the precinct.

"The usual paperwork and agreements." Vivian simply and dryly replied.

Judy just nodded, not wanting to push the subject even further. Both mammals kept walking towards bogo´s office which was at the top floor and didn't take much to get there.

"Well, here we are!" Judy said showing Vivian the door of Bogo´s office which was a couple of feet away from them.

"Well thanks for your assistance, officer Hopps. You certainly saved me half an hour of searching." Vivian said.

"No problem! I'm only doing my duty! Anyways, good luck, miss Carter. I'll see you around!" Judy happily replied as the vixen opened Bogo´s office door and disappeared inside.

Happy and comfortable with her duty done, Officer Hopps was ready to return to her other duties...However, Instead of getting back to whatever she was supposed to be doing, she stood there. Something inside her was eating her alive, curiosity. A million questions were forming inside the bunny's head; who´s this vixen? FBI here? What kind of stuff is she going to talk with Bogo? Why she stared at me like that when I said my name? how the hell does she achieved such perfect eye lining!? The questions were eating her alive and she wanted desperately to know what was this suspicious vixen business here. She bit her lower lip knowing that there was no way she was getting those answers...Or at least in the formal way. She then thought in a more "unethical" way to satisfy her curiosity. She decided to eavesdrop the whole thing.

It would be a piece of cake to hear what's going on inside that room since her hearing was excellent and it was one of her main abilities. But the fact that hearing others conversation without their permission was kind of an offense to their privacy and more important, unethical, made her hesitate, but her thirst for the truth (and curiosity) was even bigger.

Knowing that this was wrong but fueled by her curiosity, she looked left and right to see if there was any potential witness. When she confirmed that she was alone in that floor, she sprung fast but quietly towards the wooden door and gently pressed her right ear on the flat surface and began listening.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door, Vivian´s mind began to rush. She couldn't stop thinking that she knew or saw that rabbit somewhere in the past. Her face was familiar and on top of all, her name; Judy Hopps, was extremely familiar. Vivian swore that she have seen and heard that name before but where? The thought wouldn't stop itching her brain till she could find the answer but before she could get that answer she was interrupted by the reason why she was in the ZPD in the first place.

*Ahem!* A tall and buff water buffalo coughed on purpose, dragging Vivian´s attention and snapping her out of her train of thoughts "Good morning, what can I help you with and who the heck are you?" The big buffalo said with a heavy tone.

"Oh! Good morning, Chief Bogo. I'm Special agent Vivían Carter, FBI." She said with a wide smile while extending her small paw towards Bogo´s big frame.

"Ah yes. Miss Carter, I was expecting you in fact" Bogo said, bending over a little and shaking Vivian´s paw in return.

"Oh? you were?" Vivian said raising an eyebrow.

"Offcourse. Your boss called me yesterday and told me you were coming today but didn't say why." Bogo said, sitting in his chair.

Did Sam called Bogo?...Woah...that's new, Vivian thought in disbelief, not believing that Samantha of all persons in this city would call Bogo.

"So Miss Carter, what brings you here today? And I know it's not because someone has an apology to me." The Buffalo asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry sir, it's not because of that" Vivian clarify. The sudden question of the water buffalo was uncomfortable for her because she has nothing to do with the issue between Samantha and Bogo and being honest, she didn't want to get involved into that mess. She then quickly put that thought aside and continued

"I'm actually here because of a request. We are planning on transferring one of your employees to our division of work" Vivian said with an even bigger smile.

"A transfer?" Bogo asked, not sure of what she meant

"Yeah, not permanently of course but for a few days. One week in fact" Vivian said.

Immediately after, Bogo raised both eyebrows in surprise. "That's new. It's not common that I receive request such like this, Especially coming from the FBI" the Water buffalo said, he was quite surprised to say the less."Who are you planning to transfer and with what reason?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well one of your finest officers of course! He actually helped us in one of our latest operations and thanks to his knowledge, he did what our team couldn't achieve in 3 months in less than 5 minutes alone. He is just what we need, sir!" Vivian said excited.

"Mhm I see, That's one hell of a reason but I still don't know who are we talking about, agent Carter." Bogo said.

"Hehehe right, Sorry. I sometimes forget important stuff. Good thing my tail is attached to me huh? The other day I forgot my laptop in a taxi and I had to chase it for 2 hours! can you believe that?" Vivian happily said.

Bogo just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"...Aaaand sometimes I drift away from the topic..." Vivian said embarrassed

"Noted." Bogo said. Now he understood why Samantha warned him about her friend being annoying and why she asked him to be patient."Now could you please tell who is this officer, miss Carter?"

"Certainly! Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, sir!" Vivian happily said.

Immediately after Vivian said the name, a loud but muffled "WHAT?!" was heard just outside the room, making Vivian to turn her head towards the wooden door behind her.

"What was that?" She asked.

Bogo just sighed, bringing a hoof to his face. "Don't worry about it, its nothing." The water buffalo said knowing exactly what that sounds was. "About this transfer, Wilde? How did he get involved with the FBI? do you know him?" Bogo asked, surprised after hearing that this FBI agent is requesting him for who know what.

"Oh well, let's say that our paths crossed just at the right moment. And yes, I know him, in fact we are pretty good friends!" Vivian said with a cheerful tone, almost like if she was showing off that she knew Nick.

But then again, just as soon as she finished that sentence, another "WHAT?!" was heard but this time louder. Vivian turned her head again to the door.

"Ugh please ignore that, Carter." Bogo said again. "So, you said that you are friends with him? Didn't know that Wilde had a social life outside the ones i usually see hanging with him." Bogo said.

"Oh, let's say that Nick and I met a while ago." Vivian said with grin forming in her face.

"A while ago huh? interesting." Bogo added. He then realized that Wilde took his advice of "Getting his shit together" but he didn't think that Nick would take his advice this way. Befriending a FBI agent? Oh well, whatever works for him.

"Yup! He´s a good guy and a gentlemen but definitely, we need his skills in the FBI." Vivian stated.

"MHM Interesting. My guess is that he's going to be working with you, Isn't he?" Bogo asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Correct! He'll be under my wing." Vivian said with a toothy smile.

"I see, Anyways, I don't know if this can be performed, I have the authority and power to do so, sure. But I need Wilde´s Consent and a written form of him approving this." Bogo stated, and it was true. He couldn't sign any and authorize any movement or change of one of his officers without their consent.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have his signed consent right here and all the papers you'll need, you just need sign them, and I'll take care of the rest." Vivian said, opening her briefcase and handing the papers to Bogo "I hope that all you need"

Bogo took the papers and began reading them. The white vixen was right, all the consents were there. Some formal request forms, A letter signed and written by Samantha Varkkas herself and most importantly, Wild´s signature were in all of the documents. It seemed that everything was in order and the only thing that was missing, was Bogo´s signature.

"So, Wilde agreed with all of these beforehand huh?" Bogo said, reading the formal requests.

"Correct! All I need is your signature and approval right there and everything will be arranged." Vivian said.

"Well. If you have Wilde's consent and signature, then I guess I can´t argue."

Then the water buffalo took a pen from his desk and as soon as he had his pen a few inches from the paper, the door slammed open making him and Vivian to quickly turn their heads.

"YOU CAN'T SIGN THAT, CHIEF!" An Angry rabbit stood on the door frame, her eyes narrowed and throwing daggers directly towards the arctic fox.

"Hopps! What is the meaning of this!" Chief Bogo yelled, standing up and making Vivian flinch.

"Chief, You heard me! You can't sign that!" The rabbit protested again in a desperate tone.

At this point, Vivian was clueless. She didn't know what was going on anymore. "Is that the bunny that helped me a few minutes ago? Why on earth is this rabbit so pissed?" she thought.

"Of course I can! This is a formal request made by the Federal Bureau of Investigation and that means a direct order to me and for you. Besides, Agent Carter here has Wilde´s consentiment and signatures." Bogo explained.

"BUT...But...but….ARGHGH!" The rabbit groaned in anger, tugging both of her long ears and pressing them against her eyes. After a few moments of ranting she then returned her deadly glance towards Vivian.

"YOU! Who the hell do you think you are!?" The rabbit spat, closing the gap between her and the white vixen. "What did you tell him to make him do this!?" She said bare inches away from Vivian´s face.

Vivian wanted to stay away from this crazy rabbit. This girl just helped her a few minutes ago and now she´s questioning her and demanding answers (answers that she won't get), She couldn't help but to press her head towards her seat and stare directly into the glowing anger filled eyes of the rabbit in front of her.

"Hopps! Leave agent Carter alone in this moment!" Bogo protested but the rabbit didn't listen.

"Uhmmmmm...What´s going on here?" Vivian cautiously asked, not wanting to trigger more the angered bunny.

"YOU! that´s what it´s happening! You are stealing my partner! That's what's going on!" The rabbit angrily spat.

"Stealing your…..partner?" Vivian said. Suddenly everything clicked in place, like a missing piece in a puzzle. Everything made sense now. "Partner? Of course! Judy Hopps! I have her name archived on Nick´s file! how could I have forgotten? I knew I´ve heard that name before." She thought. She then recalled what happened a few days ago, what Nick told her about his partner; About how his partner rejected his affection and breaking his heart in the process. "Is this the responsible of My poor Nicky´s suffering? A rabbit?" She thought. "I didn't know Nick was into this kind of thing...well, He´s open minded so this isn't a surprise." she then quickly snapped out of her train of thoughts when the rabbit spoke again.

"YES, WHITEY! WE are partners! My partner! not yours! I don't know what your deal is but get away from him!" Judy yelled at Vivian with all her lungs.

At this point Vivian´s blood was beginning to boil for a number of reasons; One, this rabbit was the responsible for the misery of her crush. Two, This bunny here is questioning her actions and telling her what to do. Three, NO ONE messes with her friends. She then frowned her eyes and stared directly at Judy. "Oh boy, you are going to regret helping me, bunny" she thought.

"Wow, I don't even know you and I exactly see what Nick meant... between other things of course." Vivian said, making sure her words sound like an insult.

"...What the hell are you talking about?" Judy said in disbelief.

"Oh! It's something friends do a lot, talk. You know, exchanging ideas, thoughts, feelings, settling problems, stuff like that. But obviously you don't know nothing about that since you don't care what your friend says or feels. Lucky for us, I do care about him, And Nicky needs MY aid now and you, you can forget him and get back eating doughnuts." Vivian said these words in her most "bitchy" tone because she wanted to burn as much of Judy as possible.

Judy was speechless, out of words, barely processing what this white imp just said. her anger transformed into rage by this point. Clenching her teeth and gripping her fists.

"Don't look at me like that, officer Hopps. I'm making you a favour! you should be happy because after all, you are getting "rid of him. Isn't that what you wanted?" Vivian finished with a smug face, salting the wound even more.

Judy Did Not took this lightly, not a single bit.

"Listen to me, you little whore. You have 5 seconds to run because I'm going to kick you ass so hard that you'll leave this room in several pieces." Judy said holding all her rage the best she could.

"It seems that you are not smart either, threatening a federal agent isn't a good idea, darling." Vivian said, chuckling and crossing her arms, infuriating Judy even more.

Judy had enough of this fox, she was stealing Nick from her and she won't be going to let that happen.

"I'm not threatening you, i'm just telling you what´s going to happen if you don´t get back to the hole you came from and stay there for your own good." Judy said.

"Oh now what? Stereotyping me, officer? You know, I can do the same if you wish." Vivian said wit the same smug face.

"You can try, fox. But you know something? whatever you are going to say, I've heard it before countless times." Judy said, but instead of portraying anger, a smirk formed in her face, "But you, I can say a lot about you, for instance, why is a "FBI" agent doing here? I guess they ran out of messengers and boot lickers, so i assume you are one of those. I bet you stay in a little cubicle behind a screen all day, wondering how a field agent life is." Judy replied as a comeback.

Vivian never expected such a reply, she was so comfortable mocking this rabbit that such reply hit her like a train. Judy´s Words felt like hot red iron shards stabbing her chest, slowly and painfully burning her to the core. Those words were so true that she thought that somehow, this rabbit knew her because those words were painfully true; she worked in a small cubicle behind a screen wondering how a real field agent feels like. The ivory fox fought with all her might to not to let Hopps know that she hurt her, but she couldn't, her face betrayed her.

It felt gloriously for Judy because the look on the fox´s face changed from smugness to I "want to cry". Little she know that her words were more truth than mockery. Seeing that her comeback worked, she thought of another but equally painful counter fire. Luckily or sadly, Bogo finally interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Bogo yelled while smashing his hoof on the desk making both, Judy and Vivian to flinch by the sudden sound.

"HOPPS! I'm going to ask you to leave the office immediately!" Bogo yelled.

"But why!" Judy protested.

"Because I'm going to fire you if you don't!" Bogo said slamming both hoofs on the desk.

"BUT she wants to take Nick!" Judy insisted.

"And Nick want's it, I told you that you needed to talk to him and now it's too late!" He angrily replied.

"BUT CHIEF I-" Judy tried to protest but was interrupted by Bogo

"NOW, HOPPS!" Bogo yelled again.

"URGHG! Fine!" Judy groaned heading towards the door and opening it. but before closing it, Judy decided to say some words to the FBI agent.

"This isn't over" She hissed before slamming the door shut with a loud "slam"

A few moments of silence passed before Bogo spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, miss Carter. I'm embarrassed that this happened. Officer Hopps is usually not as intense as this so I deeply apologize." The water Buffalo said taking his seat again.

"...it's ok. I've dealt with worst animals" Vivian said, hiding the damage Judy did. "Now, about the transfer, can we proceed?". She finally said.

"For sure, here, let me sign this for you." Bogo said, taking his pen and signing the documents once and for all. "Here you go, Carter." Bogo said, handing a bunch of papers to Vivian, which she took with gusto. "I hope this is all what you need. The transfer will be complete within the next few hours."

"Thank you, chief. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused" She said with genuine worry.

"No need to. Now, please let me escort you to the exit" Bogo Said standing up.

"Oh, thank you, but that won't be necessary" Vivian said with a smile.

"Trust me, it is." He said because he knew that if Vivian happen to leave the office alone, certain Bunny could assault her in the lobby. The last thing he wants is to tell Samantha Varkkas that her best agent is in a hospital.

It took a few minutes for Bogo and Vivian to reach the ZPD exit and once there Vivian spoke.

"Thank you again, chief. I couldn't do this without your help." Vivian, as the lady she is, thanked Bogo one last time.

"A pleasure, carter. I hope I don't regret this. Anyways, Keep Wilde out of trouble and...Say hi to Sam for me." Bogo said. quite embarrassed by those last words.

"Sure thing, farewell chief" And with that, Vivian left the station with a wide smile but with a sore pride. She was happy that she got the papers required to let Nick work with her for a week, but that "conversation" with Nick´s partner was quite the cherry on the cake. She knew deep within that she´ll be clashing heads with the stubborn rabbit in the near future. But for now, she wanted to enjoy the moment of victory.

Unfortunately, when she saw her car, she saw a big yellow traffic boot on the right wheel of her coupe. all her happiness was drenched and replaced with pure anger.

"WHO THE HELL BOOTED MY CAR!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Here you go! I hope you are still reading our fic :C I deeply apologize for the lack of chapters bit life is hard here :c ANYWAYS! Expect more chapters in the near future!


End file.
